Naruto of the 7 auras
by pravus666
Summary: Crippled from the backlash of having his chakra coils destroyed from the 9 tails being sealed in his twin siblings if left neglected but awakens the power of Aura now watch as he begins to make a name for himself as a shinobi without chakra. Not Godlike! Unmerciful Naruto, Bounty Hunter Naruto
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1: Beginnings)

It had been several long years since the Kyuubi attack as Konaha was left to rebuild from the wreckage but out of it were 3 children.

The 1st was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who had golden blond hair and bright sapphire eyes with a smile that lit up the world

The 2nd was Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze who had scarlet hair and amethyst eyes.

The last was Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze who had dirty blond hair with arsenic black streaks and had dark teal colored eyes.

Their parents were Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage know as the Yellow Flash of Konaha for his Hirashin no Jutsu and war hero 3rd Shinobi World War

Their mother was another notorious ninja named Kushina Uzumaki a S-rank ninja known in the ninja world as the "Crimson Reaper" for the bloody trail she left in her wake and as the " Red hot Habenero" for her bright red hair and firey temper but to a select few the ex Kyubbi Jinchurikki.

As she had the Kyubbi ripped out of her during the birth of Kasumi and Menma when a masked man claiming himself as the legendary " Madara Uchiha" kidnapped a two and a half year old Naruto and then subsequently the newborn twins threatening to kill them unless he got we came for.

This came in the form of a rampaging nine tailed fox that destroyed much of the village that day and was only stopped when the retired Sandaime Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the beast in the newborn twins with Menma the Dark half and Kasumi the light!

However this didn't come without a hitch as the result of separating a bijuu of such power resulted in a backlash which young Naruto to the full force of as the result of so much demonic chakra being focused in that backlash caused young Naruto's chakra coils to become completely obliterated as the day after the attack they had Tsunade come to check on the Uzumaki children for any abnormalities.

( Konaha 1 day after the attack)

W-what do you mean Naruto can't use chakra: Kushina stuttered out over what the Last Senju had told her.

I mean when Sarutobi-Sensei sealed it into Menma and Kasumi he didn't account for the backlash in splitting it apart as it seems that when he did the demonic chakra flooded Naruto's system so much that it atomized his chakra coils: Said Tsunade gravely to husband and wife.

M-my god its all my fault if I had sealed in myself I could've prevented all of this!: Minato said angrily as he tried to convince his predecessor to let him do it but he stubbornly refused knowing that Minato had so much going for him.

S-so should we tell him?: Kushina asked.

No we shouldn't it'll destroy the gaki!: Tsunade said.

Alright we won't tell him but what about the twins!: Kushina asked worried what fate befell the newborn children.

The twins are fine as they survived the process and are now the Hidden Leaf's jinchuriki.: Tsunade said as the parents sighed in relief but also in worry of the years to come.

As the next seven years passed a lot of events with Minato announcing the twins as hero's for holding back the Kyubbi and everyday keeping it at bay however things weren't as great for Naruto as it was for the twins.

For while they were trained Naruto however was left to stagnate and be ignored as every time he'd ask for training they'd reply with Menma and Kasumi need training with Kyubbi's chakra or that they would get to pick what'd they do as if they wanted Ramen and Naruto wanted dango they'd eat ramen and if Naruto wanted to go the park but the twins wanted to go a friends house then it was "their friends" house.

As eventually Naruto stopped vying for attention knowing he could never be noticed that was until an event that would began to change him

( Flashback Uzumaki-Namikaze training grounds)

Mommy, Daddy look what I can do!: Naruto called in excitement as his parents showed up

What is it Naruto?: Minato asked

Watch this!: Naruto said excitedly as he glowed a dark gold as a fireball begun to materialize in his hand until it was the size of baseball and then chucked it as hard as he could as when it hit the training dummy it had its arm burned at the lower forearm and 1st going on 2nd degree burns on the right side of its lower stomach.

Pretty cool huh?: Naruto said with pride in his newfound ability that was until he was slapped by his mother.

Don't you ever do that again young man!: Kushina yelled at Naruto

But Mom I can handle it I've done before!: Naruto whined as he was earned with being yelled at again.

I don't care young man your never to this again as of now grounded go to your room!: Kushina yelled out in anger.

But...: Naruto tried to argue but didn't get the chance to

No buts do what mother told you! Now!: Minato yelled as Naruto stormed off

I bet if it were Menma or Kasumi they'd be jumping for fucking joy: An eight year old Naruto thought as because of him being neglected by his parents he found solace in the libraries of Konaha as the books there were his companions helping him see the world wasn't all it was cracked up to be. As all it was, was a cesspool of drug abuse, war, slavery, backstabbing and manipulation combining this with the neglect he suffered had caused him to develop a philosophy.

That was no one can be trusted as no life is precious just a commodity waiting to be exploited, never let anyone in to your heart because they'll just stab you in the back the next, anyone and anything can and should be used for if you have more power then take advantage of them until their of no more use as when they run out of things to be useful for you gut them like fish!

For Naruto never did stop training with in the use of that power in fact the moment his parents denied him any type of congratulations for finally being able to do something remotely impressive he decided that he through trying to earn their love anymore!

As he figured out that if it were Menma or Kasumi that did what he had his parents would've jumped for joy but all he had gotten was punishment.

He was then interrupted by his thoughts when he heard his parents talking Naruto soon leaned in as he heard them.

So what're saying Jiraya!: Minato asked his former sensei

I'm saying the toads released a new prophecy and its about how Menma and Kasumi will either save the world from ruin with the power of love or destroy through being scorned!: Jiraya told the two parents.

But what about Naruto?: Asked Kushina

From what you told me the gaki is unable to learn anything could teach him because his chakra coils were destroyed right?: Jiraya asked with them both nodding in confirmation.

Well then you might as well keep training them since he'll just be dead weight in the future as the moment he steps out into the field he'll be done for!: Jiraya said with absolute certainty and when Naruto saw that they did nothing to defend him

All right then that settles it 1st thing tomorrow I'll enroll them in the academy: Minato said

But what about Naruto shouldn't he be given a chance!: Kushina said

You heard Jiraya if Naruto goes onto become ninja he'll be slaughtered as he'll have nothing to back him up against those who can use attacks like you and I do so do you really want him to be slaughtered: Minato asked Kushina who conceded in defeat as she agreed with her husband

Those motherfuckers: Naruto raged as he began to glow a dark scarlet before he punched the wall and left a hole twice the size of his fist

( End Flashback)

Since then Naruto had worked on training his powers in the next year even gaining two new elemental auras in the process red for earth manipulation which allowed him control over earth and allowed him to boost his physical capabilities to that of a of the fittest civilian that trained themselves to their peak performance! While he also gained green for air manipulation as this allowed him an advanced healing rate to the point of which he found out would let him heal scrapes and bruises and other types of minor injuries within seconds.

However things didn't improve between his "so called" family if anything deteriorated between them as he soon begun to become more and more withdrawn from the world spending more and more time within the libraries gaining more and more knowledge of the outside world furthering his belief of his moral code which he followed almost zealously.

Even adding in another rule to it that he incorporated due to the hearing about the young Hyugga heiresses kidnapping who he heard was named Hinata after she was kidnapped by a Kumo ninja but was rescued by her father afterwards. As the rule was to gain power at any cost to one's self so that he or she would never fall prey to weakness and become enslaved to their captors as a prisoner left to rot in stagnation. This caused him to train himself himself vigourlessly in secret so as to avoid his parents or anyone loyal to them finding out lest he wanted his new found power taken away as he trained himself to his limits never faltering in training himself!

As he trained he soon found out that the power he had was much denser and concentrated than what the shinobi in the village called chakra albeit it being that much more difficult to draw on and manipulate the results he couldn't deny yet it didn't satify his need in understanding his power and what he do. So he once more went to the library to seek answers for his powers as he had to wait under the cover of nightfall to do so as he found his answer in that of the forbidden section that was only allowed entry to jonin and above or high ranked civilians that wanted to get anything it that section. As he searched for hours on in until he reached what he looked for in the form of a large book about half as thick around as his chest and shaded a deep candy apple red with emerald lettering on it as its title read " The Power of aura and its history".

Naruto soon spirited away with the book reading it contents for the next month and a half whenever he'd have the chance as it detailed that this "Aura" he could use was born from the spiritual part of one's body and mind that allowed one to manipulate not only their body but the elements around them as well. But was forgotten when chakra was introduced which combined with one's physical energy to create a watered down and easier to use version of it leaving the ones who used aura fewer and fewer until they were forgotten in the halls of time and space.

This however was informational gold mine to Naruto as he soon began to read through it building upon what little he knew improving his training with aura by leaps and bounds yet all that was hampered by the Namikaze's

As their so called family outings and training with Menma and Kasumi were a constant distraction to him further making him pissed that they'd try and get in the way of his training the moronic and neglectful bastards is what they were as all they did was ignore him as they trained his younger siblings who he could care less for.

Speaking of which was their birthday October 10th the day the Kyubbi attacked not that it mattered to him as he could care less for his spoiled siblings who grew arrogant with all the special training they received not that it mattered since with his powers over aura he may not be the strongest but he wasn't a pushover as this nine year old could give any chunin a run for their money if he tried.

Which brings him to today the one day he hated the most where his siblings got all the recognition while he got jack fucking shit however there were a few people excused from this and that was the Uchiha's

As they were the only people who he'd remotely gave a shit about as they for one treated him like a person as from time to time would invite him over for dinner or just to hangout as he grew fond of Mikoto and Fugaku, As he considered them to be parent material than his own as they would ask him how his day went to helping him train to defend himself in case he wanted to become a ninja which he thanked them for greatly in his mind!

Then their was also Itatchi who was 4 years his senior and was a quiet and reserved soul who he had told his condition in hopes of helping him control emotions as his Aura powers that he learned about were connected to his emotions the more control he had over his emotional state the more control he would have over his powers. Itatchi agreed to this and helped him through interrogation situations in which he would try to break Naruto both physically and mentally as Naruto was successful 8 time out of 10 but the times he wasn't were for a lack of a better word chaotic.

As in those times where he would break he'd go into a crazed state of mind that caused his Aura powers to become more malevolent and aggressive in nature sacrificing control and precision for widespread and more lethal tactics as he'd would attack everything in sight destroying any and everything in his way. In one of these incidents Naruto gave Itatchi a memento of its malignant power in the form of a jagged scar that went from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his spine to which he kept covered up underneath a shirt.

But now he was brought out of his thoughts by the knock on the door

Yeah what is it: Naruto asked at the person knocking at his door to reveal his younger sister Kasumi at the door wearing a formal kimono in bright orange and ocean blue whirlpool designs with her bright scarlet hair done in pigtails that contrasted sharply with her slightly pale skin as she looked at him with those huge amethyst eyes.

Its time to get dressed for mine and Menma's party: Kasumi said to Naruto who looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face looking at her with those almost deadened blue eyes that use to sparkle with kindness but looked almost empty as if someone drained the life out of them and replaced them with someone else's

Fine I'll come but I won't like it!: Naruto said in a flat tone to Kasumi as he walked to the door slamming it in her face as he begun to get dressed for the most boring days in his life but this one however would be the one where he'd escape his prison and go out into the world to become something great.

Well looks like today will be the day that I make them remember me whether they want to or not: Naruto thought to himself as he brushed his unruly blonde hair that went to his eyes as he dressed in black shorts, with a bright silver shirt with the kanji for Death meets Rebirth in stark white as he wore a pair of sandals walking down the stairs.

Let's get this over with!: Naruto said as he brought along his book knowing that'd he need it for what was to transpire.

Oh hi Naruto-kun: Kushina his birth mother said wearing violet Kimono with dark grey swirls in them clinging to her curvaceous figure quite nicely.

Alright is everyone ready: Said Minato wearing his Hokage appareal

Yes Father: Menma said excitedly wearing a formal red kimono with foxes running through it

All right then away we go: Minato said as he and his family gathered around a teleported to the Hyugga's for where the party we be at in a flash of yellow.

When they arrived the kids dashed off to were all the clan heads and major civilians were at while Naruto walked up calmly to Hiashi Hyugga

Good Evening Hiashi-sama I was wondering if you had a quiet place to train?: Naruto asked politely.

There is go to the hall on your left and you'll see it: Hiashi said pointing Naruto the rest of the way.

Thank you.: Naruto said as he walked towards the dojo to where he sat down and begun to meditate as a glow of red, yellow, and green began to surround him as he was began to focus himself into a calm state of mind so that nothing would annoy him however he was interrupted when a young girl with dark blue and lavender eyes appeared

What do you want Hinata I'm busy: Naruto asked as this girl was infatuated with him since the day he supposedly saved her from some bullies when in actuality he did it so that he'd continue training.

I-I thou-ght th-at w-we could..: Hinata stuttered in a nervous wreck before Naruto sighed and walked up to her and said.

Listen I want nothing to do with you as the mere sight of you annoys me so unless you can contribute to anything useful then leave my sight! You worthless stuttering little shit!: Naruto said in such an icy tone of voice that it made Hinata cringe a little as it reminded her of her father's harsh tone whenever she trained and soon left with tears in her eyes.

Annoying Fool! But I might as well see what all the shit is going on about since she disturbed me as he grabbed his book and concentrating his aura into it made it shrink till it could fit in his pocket as he then proceeded to walk towards the main room were everyone was and continued to do so until pulled over by Menma.

What the heck did you make Hinata cry for?: Menma asked Naruto who then looked at him with an miffed expression and gripped his wrist with an iron grip.

Simple little brother she got in the way of what I was doing and as such told her to beat it like the weak little coward she is, baka can't even take some harsh words that just proves how pathetic she is: Naruto said as if talking about the weather.

It's not her fault that she isn't strong: Menma said to his brother who gripped his wrist even harder at the response.

Oh yes it is as ya see there's always an opportunity to get stronger she's just to naïve and weak to take it!: Naruto said shoving Menma out of his way as his demeanor changed to what it was previously as the birthday party started as began with presents being given and conversations exchanged.

Happy Birthday Naruto it might not seem like much but here: Fugaku said as he Itatchi and Mikoto handed Naruto 3 presents, Itatchi's being dual Ninjato swords that had blades that were black as pitch that were two feet in three inches with a seven sided star that had each point colored in the colors for the seven aura's red, yellow, orange, blue, green, violet and indigo as the handle several inches in length and was colored silver. As the sheathes were a magenta color with a crimson dragon coiling around it.

While Fugaku's was mask that was a dark pearl white and had 3 leather straps as it had the left hole enlarged to nearly twice the size of his left eye and the right side normal with a circle surrounding it while a black leather mouthpiece was sewn in so he'd be able to speak clearly. ( A/N Corey Taylor's all hope is gone mask)

Lastly was Mikoto's which were a pair of gloves that went and a little above his wrists that had iron studs as the right one was arsenic black with 2 thick stripes a dark silver with the kanji for seven deadly sins written on it while the left one had a reverse color scheme with seven holy virtues written on it.

Thanks guys this means a lot: Naruto said hugging them as he put the Ninjato's on his back and put on the gloves while he tied the middle strap of the mask around his neck but was brought out of it when heard Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraya speak

Alright may I have your attention please as I'd like to make some announcements: Minato said as the crowd came to a silence as their Hokage spoke

1st off I'd like to say thank you to attending my children's birthday party and for the Hyugga's for allowing us to have it hear!: Minato said

2nd of all I'm announcing my son Menma the future clan head: Minato announced with the crowd cheering in approval with Naruto hardly caring all the more as this piece of shit family had neglected him favor of two people he wouldn't call his siblings.

Also my son Menma will be signing a contract with the toads: Minato said as Jiraya walked towards Menma and handed him a scroll.

Alright Gaki just sign here in blood and you'll have a contract with the toads: Jiraya said happily as Menma ran up to him with a joyous expression as he bit his thumb begun writing his name.

Lastly my daughter will begin training under her godmother Tsunade: Minato said while Naruto began walking away from the cheering crowd as he reached into his pockets and pulled out small stack of explosive notes.

Happy birthday Konaha because you won't be hearing from me anytime soon!: Naruto thought as he placed each one on a certain place of the Hyugga compound and as he walked out the door placing the last note a small ball of flame the size of a large marble appeared on the tip of his index finger.

So its time for you bastards to go out with a bang: Naruto said silently as he chucked the small ball of flame towards the explosive note that lied on the top of the Hyugga compound main entryway that exploded in a great fireball that spread towards the other parts of the compound setting it ablaze as Naruto pulled the mask onto his face and ran off into the night under the light of the pale crescent moon as the once great compound burned.

It was an hour and a half until the compound was evacuated and the fire put out with the Uzumaki-Namikaze family heading home to try and salvage the rest of the night and as they entered the compound they saw a note on the dining room table that read this

Dear Bastard Family

If you're reading this then you made it out of the little lightshow I made at the Hyugga's to which I did for the simple reason that I'm done being in a family that neglects me over something that is out of my control so that is why I've done the one thing in my life that'll make you remember me which is runaway from Konaha. As I have this to say to you individually to Minato and Kushina I despise you because of the fact that you'd never listen to what I'd have to say always it being about Menma and Kasumi never about me. Even when I'd ask you to train me to defend myself it'd either be for Minato that it's "I have my duties as Hokage to attend to" yet when either Menma or Kasumi asked for something that excuse was non-existent! As for Kushina you'd always blow me off to train them in the use of Kyubbi's chakra yet when they weren't you could've tried training me but Hell No every time I asked for it I got grounded or punished for it. Then there's my dear little brother and sister you motherfuckers were always spoiled, always getting your way telling me that I was unloved and that you were the prodigal children of the village and how this family would be so much better without me! Well you've got your wish cause I'm gone and I'm not coming back so goodbye and good ridance!

P.S By the time your done reading this I'll be halfway towards the border of Fire country so all of you can kiss my ass as I quit being in this family and hate you all and if I see anyone of you I'll do my damned hardest to kill you.

They read the note over were left speechless and downtrodden that Naruto said that he hated them so much that he'd want to kill them.

As Minato then walked out the door and summoned his Anbu to find his wayward son as he cursed himself for neglecting his eldest son over not being able to use chakra when he should've loved him regardless.

While Kushina and Kasumi wept openly, Kushina because she caused her son to hate her to the point of wanting to kill not just her but his siblings and father, with Kasumi she wept because deep down she didn't mean all those things she said and loved dearly.

While with Menma he was stuck at a crossroads as he didn't know if he should care or not as he was trained and raised to believe he was the best and rarely paid any attention to his quiet and reserved introvert of a brother.

( With Naruto)

Now that I'm gone from them I can finally not worry about anyone having to find out about my powers: Naruto said as he was now out of Fire country and in Earth country the one place no ninja of Konaha would go or risk going to war Iwa

No then let's get started: Naruto said as he continued to travel on what would be the long road ahead of him.

( 5 years Later, Water Country)

It had been a long 5 years for Naruto but he wouldn't complain about it at all as in fact he had been quite happy as the 5 years he'd spent roaming around the Elemental Nations had been more fun than what he had back at Konaha with no one to have to depend on, no one holding him back, and most importantly no one to tell him what to due.

As He had made a name for himself as a bounty hunter and Mercenary for hire on jobs from assassinating people, to rescue jobs, to just extermination missions and even made it into the Bingo books as a High A-ranked bounty hunter and for good reason as he his abilities had earned him a bounty in Kumo of 12,500,000 for the murder of the Sandaime Raikage which he'd done because of the fact that he'd gotten board. A 9,000,000 bounty Kusa for the hit and run murders of several jonin and 3 anbu one of which was a lieutenant, A 14,700,000 bounty in Iwa for the defeat and murder of the 5 tailed jinchuriki Han whom he crossed on his way through Iwa as the man tried to rob him blind of what he had but failed as Naruto through a combination of deception , his aura powers, and use guerilla warfare tactics killed the man along with defeating the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage known for her lava release. Cocky little bitch got what she deserved when he nearly sent her ass to the I.C.U on in their 1st encounter for underestimating him along with her two other companions. Lastly he had an all around bounty clocking in at 135,000,000 for almost 10,000 murders, smuggling a combined metric ton of drugs and illegal contraband, an near infinite amount of thefts, and a countless amount of assault and battery on people that were shinobi, royalty, and civilian alike but got away with however due to him making sure of their being no witnesses.

Plus the fact that his skills levels for one at his age were off the charts for while most at his age were genin going on rookie genin his skills were to say at the least of an understatement very, very impressive! As his skills in kenjutsu were so great that he had once reduced a camp of 480 bandits and 2 missing ninja into a pile of shredded bodies and a enough blood to fill a small river using a style he developed based on a constant chaotic bursts of unpredictable attacks and using any counter or parry made to be redirected back at the opponent while attacking them again causing them to be hit with the force of their own attack. As by his victims that he let live he was described as a constant blur of jet black that flowed from attack to the next with seemingly liquid transition as he attacked them in a controlled chaos that rarely left time for a defensive as he was constantly upon them with a furious onslaught of sword strikes and offensives counters!

Also he was no slouch in taijutsu as well for he attacked with an almost surgical precision while attacking them with a brutal combination of either punches or grapples that when he missed a pressure point or vital organ he'd follow up with a full nelson or knee drop making him a deadly foe to fight in the field as he has yet to meet his match against anyone who fought against his unorthodox fighting style.

Then their were his aura powers that had grown as well with him unlocking 2 auras that were blue and orange with blue giving him control over electricity to which he soon mastered to the point of being able to summon lightning bolts that at their strongest could calcify ones bones and burn the flesh off their bodies due to the immense voltage. With it also giving him a boost in precognition allowing him to react to an enemy's attacks several times faster than what a normal human could while also allowing him to a minor boost in intellect allowing him to forge new strategies as he fought his opponent.

While his 2nd and last aura he gained was an orange aura as this one allowed him power over water , ice and snow as he currently had mastered the elemental part of this to a degree that as long as an area had water vapor in it he could generate deadly pressurized blasts of water or small tsunamis while being able to generate blizzards and deadly shards ice that could both cut a person and freeze well over sub zero. While this had also granted him the abilities of sensing one's emotions making him an excellent lie detector but also came with a side affect of his emotion being projected into a field of energy that would have various effects on which emotion he was currently in and thank god he had such a tight hold on them as the results when he didn't were catastrophic.

But that isn't without saying he neglected the other 3 oh no he actually trained himself into the ground on each on as with red he had mastered the elemental part of it to allow him to manipulate the area around him to cause sinkholes to swallow his enemies, burrow himself underground or cause tremors great enough to devastate small buildings. As the physical part allowed him to " overclock" his body's physical attributes to where he'd be able to lift a moderately sized toad summon with moderate effort, withstand the brunt of a low A ranked jutsu with moderate injuries, and be able to run at high Kage bordering low sage level speeds.

His green aura he worked at to the point where he could summon up great zepyhrs and tornadoes powerful enough to tear apart anything within a 50 foot radius into a bloody lump of meat that left them with deep cuts across their skin and winds at pressures high enough to make his lungs collapse. While when focusing great enough allowed into to heal moderately life threatening injuries within a week or two while minor injuries were healed near instantly taking nothing short of being buried under tons of debris and rubble to put him down for the count. Yet the drawback would be that his cells that died would rot their way out of his skin as the wound heal causing him immense amounts of pain as dead tissue ripped itself from his body

Then their was the aura he originally awakened his golden aura the elemental part he trained to the point of it being able to reduce a normal person to a charred skeleton in seconds at its strongest while at its weakest being to leave a person with 1st bordering 2nd degree burns with its flames. While the abilities it gave him were him being able to dual wield aura's for a variety of combinations however the moment he'd try to use anything above two of them would begin to brake down his body from the immense amounts of power. As it also allowed him to make constructs of either the elements gifted to him by his aura powers or by generating pure aura itself yet the only limit was that the more complex and larger it was the more of a strain it put on him.

Overall his skillset left him at the levels of a rookie anbu finishing his tenure as a freshman in the black ops division of the world of ninja making him someone not to be fucked with considering he has yet to reach his peak.

As now he was about to put his skills to the test in his greatest challenge yet as he had now been contracted to help the rebellion in Mizugakure or the village of the bloody mist in helping them stop the bloodline purges that their Mizukage had started hence why he was walking through a war camp with soilders mobilizing for yet another battle.

So then are you the one they call Alastair of the seven deathly virtues: A young woman in her late 20's said as she had her waist length dark rust red hair straight down while the top done in a herringbone pattern with her a bang covering her sea green eyes giving her a seductive look with the azure blue lipstick and eyeshadow she wore with her full lips in a smile. As she wore a long sleeved dress navy battle dress that fell to her knees that showed off her full DD bust and toned slender legs as she wore mesh armor that went to her elbows as she wore high heeled shinobi sandles

Yes I am him and I'm here about the job that was offered in stopping the civil war around here: Said a young man that stood at 5'7 pitch black combat boots that had iron grey knee-guards that had spikes at the top ends of them that went out a full 6 inches as wore with it a pair of faded sky blue jeans that looked worn from use and held together through blood, sweat and lots of rethreading while he wore a crimson short sleeved martial artists gi as a shirt over an dark emerald almost black knee length trench coat that flared out in ragged neon green ends with the kanji for seven deathly virtues written on the back in bright silver with two ninjatos across his back in a x shape. While a mask of pale white and dark grey and black gloves with the kanji for 7 deadly sins on the left and 7 holy virtues on the right as spiky golden hair with streaks of bleached white ( think ssj of gohan in the cell games hairstyle) as he had his arms folded.

Yes that was me who sent you the contract so do you accept our terms of agreement: The busty woman said to the man.

As long as you agreed to mine Mrs...: The mercenary asked

Mrs. Mei Terumi and yes while some are slightly difficult nothing that can be seem as reasonable but 1st I'd like to see the face of the man I'm doing business with: The newly named Mei said

Of course its only fair that since I'm going to be rewarded so greatly that I remove this!: The man said undoing the straps around his mask revealing a teenage boy with spiky blond hair, lightly tanned skin, fangs poking from his mouth giving him a slightly feral appearance while the whites of his eyes were a sable grey and his eyes were a deadened and nigh emotionless icy blue that could almost freeze hell.

And the name my lovely woman is Naruto and it's a pleasure to be doing business: Said the now named teenage Naruto who then began to discuss the terms.

And cut scene and that ends the 1st chapter for my new fanfic

As for those wondering about power of an evil hero a new chapter will be uploaded this week as I forgot to mention that I wasn't going to abandon it just put it on hold for a little bit

Also their maybe the possibility of Naruto getting captured and forcefully brought back

Yes Naruto will hate his family and no he won't join a ninja village as to him that means giving up the freedom of being a bounty hunter/mercenary for hire

Finally I will be going more in depth about his abilities with aura

What did you think on this one

Also the update order will go Naruto: Power of an hero then The blood phantom then lastly Naruto of the 7 auras

Until next time farewell.


	2. Chapter 2: End of a war

**(Chapter 2: End of a war)**

* * *

><p>So we've come to an agreement then Mrs. Terumi?: Naruto said to the future Mizukage.<p>

Yes in exchange for your services you will not be tracked by any of our hunter nins , you will be granted full pardon on any murder that involves a Mist ninja who tries to attack you, along with a contract with the Mist Village to freely hunt down any missing ninja who go rouge along with a bi monthly fee of 111,000 for your services being in employed that will be sent to your bank account!: Mei read off as through a couple hour of negotiation worked out terms that Naruto a.k.a Alistair would agree upon.

Yes these terms will work out nicely now all that's needed is for a signing here and we'll be good to go!: Naruto said in a completely business like tone as Mei signed the contract in baby blue ink who Naruto took and read over to make sure their wasn't any funny business going on and once he was satisfied looked at Mei with a smile.

Well Mei looks like I'll be taking out a Kage and I can't wait to start!: Naruto said as he shook her hand.

And I Thank you Naruto for doing this will finally have that bloodline tyrant put down for good but for now enjoy your stay here as we'll show you the map out for the Village: Mei said as she and Naruto looked over the War Map for a couple of hours.

Alright now that I know what the place looks like I just need to know how you want me to go about this?: Naruto asked.

What do you mean Naruto-Kun?: Mei asked wondering what he meant.

I mean do you want do this quietly or do you want me to utterly crush him!: Naruto explained to Mei who pondered her choices.

I want you to crush him that son of a bitch has killed to many innocent lives, I want you to make him feel as helpless as he did all those families he sentenced to extinction!: Mei said angrily as Yagura had currently wiped out 40% of the Hidden Mist's bloodline users and it was about high time some made him pay for what he's done.

Well then I can't wait to get started Mei or should I say my beautiful Mizukage-sama: Naruto said cheekily as Mei slightly blushed from the comment.

Well Naruto you sure know how to complement a girl but for now rest up as in 4 days time the end of the bloodline purges begins: Mei said with a confident smile on her face.

As you wish!: Naruto said as he was then escorted to his tent to where he begun to meditate at the battle that was to come focusing his powers to slay the tyrannical Jinchuriki for a Mizukage!

* * *

><p>( 4 days later Hidden Mist Village 12:00 noon)<p>

It was noon as Naruto walked through the village the whispers of "bloodline scum" and "demon" were whispered from some of the villagers who barely payed any attention to Naruto who walked silently throughout the crowd as he walked towards the Mizukage Tower.

Halt speak your name: Said one of the guards as Naruto provided no answer

Are you deaf My fellow guardsmen asked you who you are? Now Speak!: Said the other guard before Naruto briefly glowed a hazy green as he used his air manipulation and focused on their lungs as they began to gasp for air until with a squelching noise blood escaped their mouths as their lungs exploded inside their chest as they fell to the ground dead at his feet. Before Naruto then glowed a faint red and made their corpses sink into the ground as to potholes appeared and begun to swallow the corpses into the ground until their was no sign of the double murder.

Well that was easy. Naruto thought as he put on his mask and entered.

Hello may I help you?: The receptionist asked

Yes I'm looking for the Mizukage do you know where he is?: Naruto asked his voice deepened an octave due to the mask.

Yes go to the top floor and take a right and you'll see a door with the Mizukage emblem on it: The receptionist said.

Thank you for the info.: Naruto said as he walked away but stopped before he turned around .

Oh one last thing...: Naruto asked in stoic tone reminiscent of a certain Uchiha.

What?: The receptionist asked before in a flash and spray of blood her head flew off her shoulders as her body fell over as a headless corpse.

Heads up!: Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the Mizukage's office knocking on the door.

Come in: Said a man who had spiky light grey blonde hair and pupiless cotton candy pink eyes as a scar that looked like it had been stitched together lie there under his left eye as he wore a sleeveless grey shirt and below it some elbow length mesh armor along with matching dark grey pants that was held up by a turquoise sash as he wore brown boots and over it all he wore a olive green poncho.

So are you the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura?: Naruto asked hoping he'd say yes.

Yes I am what do you want?: Yagura asked as Naruto began to unsheathe his dual Ninjato's their pitch black blades shining malevolently in the light.

Good to know!: Naruto said as he dashed towards the child looking Mizukage who barely had enough time to bring out his own weapon a Hawthorne staff with a hook on one end and a bright teal lotus flower on the other that buckled under the assault of Naruto's blades

Now I know who I'm killing: Naruto said as he glowed red and tackled the Mizukage out the window to where on their descent down traded blows with each other until they jumped away from each other Naruto landing on top of a tea shop and Yagura the wall of the Mizukage Tower.

So another attempt to kill me how troublesome but at least I can have something to help me get away from all that paperwork: Remarked Yagura.

you know what you can kiss my ass bitch!: Taunted Naruto making a "come hither motion that made a vein in the Mizukage's head pulsate at the insult.

So I'm a bitch aren't I well then, Water Release: Gunshot: Yagura said as he shot out a blast of pressurized water at Naruto.

No thanks but why don't I heat things up: Naruto retorted as his hands glowed gold before he shot out of a stream of fire at the blast of water which soon collided in a thick cloud of steam that obscured the vison of the young Mizukage who scanned the area for sign of his attacker. However his efforts were met with a fireball the size of a horse that was sent barreling towards him like a speeding kunai as he barely escaped but not with his right pants leg being seared off at the knee leaving him with 1st bordering on 2nd degree burns on his calf. As the fireball continued on until it incinerated a luckily empty house to cinders.

Where is he?: Yagura thought again until he was rewarded with a cut to his cheek that made him wince in pain, then a slash to the chest that cut a rip in his shirt before another one to his forearm followed cutting a shallow blow, then the process repeated itself as Yagura continued to block and parry with shallow cuts appearing hear and their until he became annoyed.

Enough of this! Water Release: Omni Water Wave Jutsu!: Yagura exclaimed slamming his staff on the roof as the cloud of steam combined with swirled around him before multiple waves of water shot out of him shearing the rooftops from building in a 40 foot radius this continued for the minute and a half till Naruto was glowing a bright pumpkin orange as he sat on a chair made of ice beneath a floor of frozen water and debris.

So your one of those despicable bloodline wretches: Yagura exclaimed in outrage.

Please I prefer the term genetically superior: Naruto mocked as he lounged in his throne

Well then we'll se how superior you are after this!: Yagura yelled as he shot off after Naruto at Jonin level speeds bringing his staff down on Naruto intent on cracking his open yet Naruto countered with a parry with his left sword before using the other to stab Yagura in the right side of his chest as he coughed up some blood.

Yeah pretty sure I still am!: Naruto said kicking Yagura into the city square with a surprising amount of strength as Naruto jumped from his seat and begun to walk towards his target.

All ninja report to the city square a mercenary is about to kill your Leader: Yagura yelled using chakra to amplify his voice and got the desired effect as a multiple squadrons of ninja ranging from chunin to anbu appeared.

Oh you brought company well guess what... So did I: Naruto said as he through a cylindrical object into the air that exploded in flash of scarlet and electric blue that made everyone shield their eyes from the intense light until within the span of a minute and a half the rebelling ninja that hired him were their at his side as well ready and willing to fight.

Well looks like you've made my job easier in getting rid of these filth: Yagura sneered as a certain Terumi was glaring holes in his face.

Yeah...Well you won't be saying that after you die: Naruto said in a almost joking tone as he glowed bright red as he brought his foot down causing the earth to crack and rumble as a earthquake followed.

Now charge!: Both Yagura and Naruto yelled as the opposing forces collided with one another fighting with another clashing with either weapons , fists, or jutsu in a amazing display of carnage yet the biggest display of it was Naruto and Yagura going at it trading off blows with either their weapons or with their elemental attacks.

Choke on this: Water Release: Colliding Water Wave: Yagura shouted as a large shockwave of water at Naruto who responded in kind by spinning like a top an forming a twister that that began to suck up a water like a vaccum until a great swirling wall of water and wind was formed spinning chaotically until Naruto stopped sending water in the air in a brief drizzle of rain that soon turned into a rain storm. As fat raindrops descended on them as lightning began to flash in the backdrop as the two warriors go into their stances before dashing off at each other as their weapons meeting in a stalemate.

As the two clashed Yagura was soon on the defensive as Naruto was attacking him like a madman never slowing down in the slightest as he attacked at every angle possible with the intent of either slicing off a limb or stabbing into an organ as he fought him in wild and erratically aggressive sword strikes that struck with so much strength that he had to start reinforcing his staff with chakra to keep it from breaking. As the young mercenary kept on in his unrelenting assault as he brought down both blades in a overhand strike in a attempt to cleave the Mizukage in twain but luckily Yagura raised his staff to block as a small shockwave that made itself known as a half foot deep ,3 foot wide ring appeared around them as they struggled for dominance. Dark near emotionless Azure blue eyes stared down at pupiless bright pink ones as both struggled in their stalemate that continued for the next 3 minutes until Naruto broke it off with a knee to the gut followed by an Aura enhanced kick to the ribs that sent Yagura into a nearby house. Who lied there dazed as Naruto followed with a closed handed backhand that made Yagura embed himself in to the ceiling as he felt 2 of his ribs crack from the blow which made him growl in outrage that some pretender managed to injure him that badly as his feature began to change. His eyes turning a ethereal ocean blue his hair growing spikier and his incisors sharpening and lengthening as aqua blue chakra began to glow around his body as he drew on his Bijuu's chakra.

So are you just gonna stand there or...: Naruto said before a hit to the ribs sent him sailing through 3 buildings as Yagura roared in anger.

Now that's more like it!: Naruto said excitedly as the bruises and scrapes on his body glowed forest green as they healed before his body turned bloody red from the amount of earth aura he was pushing in to his body before he then glowed yellow as well before he slammed his hands into the ground as a deep rumbling occurred beneath Yagura. Who looked beneath him before a large earthen fist uppercutted his body sending him flying to the air as Naruto jumped after him.

_**Water Release: Great Water Dragon Jutsu**_: Yagura yelled as he flashed through hand signs at an astounding speed before a 30 foot long two headed Chinese dragon with pale yellow glowing eyes formed out of water barreled towards Naruto intent on destroying him.

The hell I going out like this: Naruto said as he glowed bright blue before shooting a torrent of lightning at the water dragon before him that collided in a explosion of electrified water that rained to the ground soaking the marsh like fields or burning the ground as they hit. Meanwhile as the combatants were descending as they engaged in a fierce grappling match as they wrestled with each other in the air punching each other as they crashed into the ground a deep crater formed as they slugged it out.

_**Damn it I will not be taken out by some low class assasain**_!: Yagura roared as his chakra flared again this time forming into the shape of a turtle with a single tail.

Hey I resent that: Naruto said jumping away from the bloodlusted Kage who had attempted to split his open with a strike of his hooked staff but back-flipped out of the way before unleashing a shockwave of electricity

**_Just Die! Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave_**: Yagura said as he spewed out a colossal tsunami of water at Naruto who glowed yellow before he held his hands out with as wide open as possible before a beach ball sized orb of fire formed in his hands

HAAAAAAHHHHHH!: Naruto said his aura powers becoming brighter and larger until it was manifested as a golden inferno that flared around him as it seared the ground beneath him burning underneath his power! As the orb of flames grew to twice its size before shrinking three times its size this process continued several times over until in-between his hands floating in mid air was a fist sized orb of concentrated fire but unlike regular flames these were an amber yellow charged with aura.

Take this Nova storm!: Naruto said throwing the yellow orb of plasma like flames at the wave of water that collided with the incoming wave of water that seemingly phased halfway through until it exploded with enough force to send the combatants a meter away from its power.

As Yagura's shirt was nigh incinerated with burnt tatters on his right shoulder and part of his stomach while 2nd degree burns covered his upper torso and down to his left bicep and right forearm that singed of a part of his hair as borderline 2nd degree burns painted lower right of his face and angry red as his right leg was left bleeding from the impact with 3 of his ribs cracked as well. His face a mask of anger and pain as his wounds begun to heal at the fact that this mercenary had been able to injure he a kage as he gripped his blackened staff all the more tightly till his knuckles turned white.

While Naruto however only suffered minor bruises from the pushback of one of his more stronger techniques as rarely had a opponent pushed him to use one of his aura infused attacks as whenever he infused his aura powers into attack it had the added effect of increasing its power by large margin as an example of this was when he tested one of his attacks on a village he was sent to destroy. As the result of him using a lightning attack combined with his monstrous aura levels currently left it a crater from which left a electromagnetic field so strong that you have to use chakra not to have the iron ripped out of your body or be electrocuted from the stray bolts that arced their way every other moment. As such he labeled those attacks " No Mercies" as the amount of power in those attacks were so strong that he would only use them in two cases within a fight! One being where an opponent had disgusted him to the point where Naruto only wanted to wipe him or her off the face of the earth the 2nd being that an opponent was so strong that he had to use in order to level the playing field.

But was brought out of his musings when he heard the bestial roar of his opponent as he saw a aquamarine blur bound towards him its staff in tow however Naruto responded in kind by glowing both gold and scarlet as he made a crushing motion with hands as two earthen hands grasped a struggling Yagura who struggled in his stony bonds. Before Naruto then subsequently made a slamming motion with hands as the young Kage was slammed into ground oh so mercilessly with small grape sized bruises on his collar bone and neck.

Yet he didn't have time to rest as he was again forced to defend a onslaught of furious stabs and slashes from Naruto's jet black blades as he attacked him in an Aura enhanced barrage of stabs and strikes succeeding in getting a stab to his gut which made him cough up a glob of blood and a slash to his right shoulder that made its way down to his pectoral. As even with his Bijuu's chakra helping him he was still finding himself having to parry his assailant's blows as each time he even tried to counter with a swing of his hook-staff his opponent would simply parry it and return with a counter that reflected his attack back on him with the strength of his opponent's own, or be assaulted by a combination of seemingly haphazard sword swings that distracted him long enough for Naruto to land a kick to his ribs or punch to his ribs. As his opponent struck at him with a fighting style that just seemed thrown together to the untrained eye but to the Kage it was awe inspiring sword style that had no definite pattern as its seemingly wild strikes were actually aggressively accurate attack that struck at vital areas with the intent of cutting away a targets access to their limbs by aiming at nerve clusters or arteries within the human body. Or how it would slap away his counters only to redirect them with an attack of his own bringing down the force of his own attack down upon him or within a sword sequence would chain together physical attacks making for a sword style that while unorthodox was truly deadly.

However he was brought out of their musings when they clashed inside another stalemate as Naruto pressed down with his blades on Yagura's hook staff with so much strength that Yagura was being pushed back 1 inch at a time as the scarlet glow around Naruto grew brighter as his swords pressed deeper into his staff until the blade began to carve their way through the staff filling Yagura's face with worry.

_**Damn it how is it that he's able to keep up with me thus far I'm using the Sanbi Chakra and its still not enough!**_: Yagura mentally ranted as he'd antied up the fight by using another tail making his feature become more feral yet it was all for nothing as Naruto still had the advantage even though a sheet of sweat coated the blondes face he still did not even have a slight drop in his form. If anything this motivated him in making his attacks all the more intense while not even having the slightest drop in form as his blades continued to cut their way through until with near silent whoosh they cut through the Hook staff and impaled themselves in Yagura's shoulder. Which made the young Sanbified Kage cry out in pain as the blades dug in hilt deep to his shoulders as blood stained his torso in curtains before Naruto jumped behind him his blades following suit as they carved their bloody way into his back making him scream further out in pain. But it didn't in their as Naruto followed with a kick to the back before punching him several times in the spine and ribs which hurt indescribably as he felt 3 of his ribs break from the impacts before he was roughly picked up by his head and thrown face 1st into a tree which cracked 8 of his teeth and made a crude indentation of his face in the wood.

Come on show me what got bitch!: Naruto taunted as he gave Yagura the bird.

_**Let's see you laugh after this you little shit**_!: Yagura yelled chucking the part of his broken hook-staff that had the lotus petal at Naruto before he made a hand-sign that made the lotus petal glow brightly before it promptly exploded.

_**Let's see him survive that!**_: Yagura thought smugly as that explosion packed the force of 10 exploding tags but his smirk fell away when he saw Naruto glaring at him his Mask blown off a couple yards of way revealing the right side of his lightly tanned face to have 2nd degree burns that tore into the deep muscle tissue off his face while his coat was now reduced to a waist length jacket as scorch marks appeared on various spots of it. While his left pants leg was blown of revealing a burnt and bloody leg from the kneecap down while his right one faired slightly better the exception being it more burns than blood, while his right bicep was broken from the blast wave as it hung their limply blood dripping down the limb.

_**HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE!**_: Exclaimed Yagura in shock of the teenage mercenary who merely spat a glob of blood at him.

Well Yagura-Teme I survived because through years of mental and physical training I managed to make pain my fucking bitch!: Yelled Naruto as a sinister smirk adorned his features as over the years he visited the most ruthless of trainers that he had mentally, physically, and emotionally torture his body to the point that it would of made even some of the most resilient shinobi crumble. As everything from having white hot nails half the size of his fist rammed in to his body, to having a wooden mallet beat him for hours on end before pouring sulfuric acid into the wounds, to a myriad of other physical abuse that would make even Ibiki and Anko cringe at the description of what he physically endured! While emotionally and mentally he had been put through genjutsu upon genjutsu that forced him to fight his own worst nightmare and sins without the use of his powers some of witch would make a Yamanaka question how he could still sanely function from all the demons he had in his head!

Well if your gonna keep standing there like a dumbass I guess I'll start getting ready again!: Naruto said blatantly as he focused his green healing aura on himself that glowed like a bonfire as his wounds healed themselves with a miraculous speed until he was left himself except with some scarring that went from his face down to his lower abdominals.

Now then I hope your ready to dance because I'm gonna take you out on a ballroom blitz!: Naruto yelled as he tackled Yagura into a tree as it buckled from the force of it before he started to wail on him with an assault of punches to the face and chest so hard that with each one the great oak tree before them broke just a little more until Naruto backflipped and released a burst of wind at the Young Kage that sent him flying but not until Naruto grabbed him by the foot and smashed him into the ground before his foot glowed brightly and kneed Yagura in the face causing his eye to swell from the blow as it leaked out blood as he sailed into the marshlands.

**Damn it! I will not be defeated by such a low class wretch like you! Now then let's see you stand up to my ultimate justu Water Release: Water God's Spiraling Vengeance!**: Yagura cried as all the water around him spiraled dangerously around him before it formed a spinning 9 story maelstrom of whipping water and winds with the Sanbified Yagura at its center

_**Now die**_!: Yagura said launching the attack at Naruto as it spun it's way towards him intent on reducing him to a bloody smear.

Oh well beggars can't be choosers!: Naruto said powering up his blue aura for one of his weaker " No Mercies" as lightning spiked dangerously around his for as his concentration of his attack turned the electricity a deep azure blue as it focused around his hands crackling with immense power as he held out his arms horizontally as a sphere of azure lightning tinged in sapphire began to coasceal in his hands.

Now take this Mijolnir's Fury!: Exclaimed Naruto as he thrust his hands out and a blast of lightning 13 feet in diameter rocketed out of his hands in an erratic manner towards the spiraling maelstrom until they collided in a clash of elements lightning vs water as they clashed in all their glory both trying to overcome the other as their owners pumped more power into their attacks as they grew bigger from the power increase.

Look's like I'll have to give it little more juice.: Naruto thought as he begun to glow blue as he pumped a surge aura into the attack making it glow briefly before it became slightly more concentrated and less erratic as it pushed back the maelstrom until bolts of lightning began to pierce its watery surface. Until with a loud booming sound it blasted through the water jutsu and towards Yagura who screamed in agony as the blast sent him flying through a dozen trees before it exploding with enough power to incinerate the trees and grass around it in a crater a quarter mile wide and half a mile deep! As Yagura stood at the epicenter if bijuu cloak worn away as it was pushed to its limits in protecting Yagura who suffered extensive 3rd degree burns across the entirety of his body from the attack as he convulsed from the staggering amount of electricity that every so often made his skeleton appear.

_**N-no w-ay w-was I defeated b-by s-some two b-bit mercenary...**_: Yagura thought in shock that quickly turned to outrage as his killer intent shot through the roof.

I will not b**e defeated , I AM THE YONDAIME MIZUKAGE YAGURA AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS LOW CLASS PUNK WHO THINKS HE HAS THE NERVE TO TAKE ME DOWN**!: Yelled Yagura exclaiming the last part as his mind snapped from the thought of dying by some nameless mercenary as he released the power of the 3 tailed Tortoise in all its glory as bestial yells rocked the area.

Oh shit this can't be good!: Naruto thought as a aquamarine pillar shot into the sky double the size of the crater from his attack as Yagura transformed his bestial roars filling the area as waves of killer intent blanketed the area making the people back in the village stop due to its intensity as Yagura continued to transform his power causing earthquakes and minor tsunami's as he completed his metamorphosis.

As in Yagura's place stood a massive 270 foot steel grey tortoise with a magenta underbelly as spikes ran throughout its hard shelled carapace as it three tails whipped around wildly as ocean blue eye glared hatefully at Naruto

Oh shit I think I pissed him off!: Naruto deadpanned as he had to dodge one of the massive tails from crushing him as it roared in feral anger as it ran after Naruto who tried to avoid being crushed by the giant monster.

**Wate****r Release: Sanbi Water Blast**!: The enraged Sanbified Yagura yelled shooting out a metric tons worth of Water at Naruto who glowed a dark orange as he used his Aura to manipulate the water around him with great strain as he prepared to redirect it back at the monster.

I think it's time for you to chill out!: Naruto quipped as with a great deal of strain redirected it into a great blizzard of jagged ice and frozen winds that cut into the carapace of the bijuu as numerous cuts appeared in its shell and 4 deep one in its underbelly that enraged it all the more as its aquamarine eye turned pale gold as no longer was Yagura in control but the Sanbi.

**I will not stand for such a puny human to injure me, so let's see you stop this from hitting all of your precious rebel scum!**: Sanbi roared as countless orbs or blue and aquamarine chakra shot out before being sucked into one another by an unseen force into a massive orb of demonic chakra nearly 3 times the size of its own body.

Now die Bijuudama ( Tailed Beast Bomb)!"Sanbi roared firing the orb of evil chakra towards the hidden mist.

Shit if that hits that village then everyone in there is done for and I will not let that happen!: Naruto thought as he had to much invested in this village to let it fall some spoiled, power mad kage as he glowed a bright scarlet and dashed as fast as he could towards the village running so fast that he would've clocked in running at subsonic speeds as he sped up with the orb of destructive force!

Oh god what is that!: Exclaimed a random shinobi as she saw the Bijuudama barreling towards the village intent on reducing it to a crater.

Everyone RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!: Said another as they all tried to evacuate to evade their oncoming destruction.

Dear Kami help us!: Mei thought as the Bijudama was mere feet away from the shinobi fighting in the village until it came to an abrupt stop by one Naruto Uzumaki who struggled with all his might to hold the attack off.

Hey! Do..me a favor? Evac all of the genin and civilians to the shelters you... guys... have: Naruto said as he struggled with holding the Bijuu bomb at bay while Mei nodded and began ordering all ninja to help evacuate into nearby shelters they had underground as Naruto was pushed deeper and deeper into the ground until the Bijuudama consumed him in inky blackness!

Naruto-kun please survive this!: Mei thought as she evacutated the last of them to the shelters as everyone was a safe distance away from the Bijuudama that was starting to kill Naruto as his body was wracked with untold amounts of pain!

D-damn it n-no g-good I u-used u-up a-all m-my a-aura to s-stop the thing f-from obliterating t-this p-place!: Naruto thought in despair as the demonic chakra began to eat away at his body his pain threshold pushed to its limits as he tried to figure out a way to survive this and beat Yagura as he was suspended in torturous agony for the next hour!

I c-can't give up I've come to far in life to succumb to my own weakness I refuse to be destroyed not until I find that masked bastard and kill him!: Naruto thought as rage consumed him at the thought of being destroyed before he killed that masked man who ruined his life as his malevolence aura began to form around him

I..Will..._**N**_o_**T**_...Be..._**E**_r**_A_**se_**D**_..._**I**_..._**WIll**_...**_HAVE_**..._**MY**_..._**VENGENANCE**_...!: Naruto roared as with a great yell began to absorb the part of the bijuudama that was aura into himself as his wounds began to heal and he glowed with a violet with an obsidian black outline.

**What! That's impossible**!: The Sanbi roared in disbelief as his most powerful attack was somehow being absorbed as it watched it grow smaller and smaller until all that was left standing was Naruto yet this one was extremely different appearance wise.

_The whites of his eyes turned an ashen grey, his hair spiked upwards and turned a bloody crimson that it was almost black with obsidian streaks in his hair( think of ssj2 gohan in the cell games) as pitch black tribal tattoos spread across his face, chest, upper forearms, and stomach, as his hands became slightly more skeletal as 4 inch long dark grey claws were upon his fingernails . While his mouth became a razor sharp pit of bone white fangs as large and thin diamond shaped markings made themselves known on the sides of his cheeks numbering 6 in total as thin 4 inch thick elbow spikes were made prominent on his arms_

_As this was the power of Naruto's Malevolence Aura a side to his Aura powers that sacrificed its supplementary abilities in turn of pure offensive power yet this was different as he had also seemed to unlock a new aura as he felt a significant increase in strength._

_As this aura surrounded him in a light neon indigo light that lit up the area yet it sucked in every shadow towards him like a magnet making his clothes seem several shades darker than what they were giving him an unholy appearance of sorts._

**H-how is this possible you should be dead**!: The Sanbi roared in shock of the demonic looking Naruto who slowly opened his eyes which were voids of soulless indigo that glowed with utter malice seeking only one thing "Murder" as he glared at the bijuu with cross shaped pupils.

_**Quite simple really ya see there's one thing that you forget a person's chakra is made up of 2 parts the spiritual and physical and It just so happens I can control the spiritual part which allows to do all sorts of wonderful things like for what I just now did absorb the spiritual part of your attack allowing me to add to my own strength and help me gain a new trick process however I can only do this is I'm close do death and my aura reserves are on practically nil so I really must thank you!**_: Naruto explained in a warped voice.

_**Now then let's see what new things I can do now!**_: Naruto said as the shadows around him began to rise up and become alive as they thickened themselves as they gained razor sharp fangs and had eyes the same as Naruto's!

_**So then let's see if ya feel lucky**_: Naruto said as the shadows soon lunged at the Sanbi tearing into its shell like no tomorrow leaving bloody gouges wherever they sank there fangs into but were sadly dispelled when the Sanbi but however their assault was enough for Naruto to launch a barrage of crescent shaped light waves. That when they hit were like caustic acid to its skin leaving melted patches of skin and shell that lie on the ground in smoking molten chunks as Naruto dashed towards it.

_**Charge!**_: Naruto yelled as the shadows briefly relented from their assault before combining into a multi-headed monster of pitch black shadow that began spinning like a cyclone as Naruto jumped into the mix turning it into a drilling mass of pitch black shadow and dark orchid light that drilled into the Sanbi's stomach leaving a wide circular hole in its stomach that let all its destroyed organs for all to bear as it crashed into the Mizukage tower leaving a 3 mile long trench of destruction in its wake.

_**Now then time to finish this!**_: Naruto said as he used his newfound strength and with all of his strength threw the great beast into the air as its broken body flew into the air as Naruto unsheathed his Ninjato's that glowed with a violent light.

_**Now then get a load of my new "No Mercy"!**_: Naruto said throwing his blades into the air as they soon turned into claymores of pure dark indigo light that shone brightly in the sky!

_**Now take this Photon Shredder**_!: Naruto exclaimed as he moved his hands like a conductor would an orchestra as they moved about in a chaotic manner slicing the Sanbi who roared in agony at being reduced a bloody and molten mess of flesh and chakra!

_**Now here comes boom!**_: Naruto exclaimed as he threw his hands down and the two claymores combined into one large 18 story sword of light that impaled the Sanbi who roared in pain as it was sent sailing into the village gates where it exploded in a pillar of neon purple light that soared a mile high and spanned a fifth of a mile in width as the pained yells of Yagura turning back into normal echoed throughout the village!

As Yagura was reduced a former shell of himself his clothes burnt and seared into his skin which looks like someone microwaved it halfway before taking it out as cuts so deep you could almost see bone crisscrossed his body as a now tired Naruto walked towards him.

G-go a-head a-and k-kil m-me!: Yagura rasped out as Naruto bent down towards him

Don't worry I will but 1st let's take a little head-trip!: Naruto said as he used his newfound aura to delve into the mind of Yagura as Yagura's eyes took the shape of a fully matured sharingan as Naruto went into his mind!

You!: Naruto said pointing to the masked individual floating in the pitch black void!

Ah! Naruto-kun I see you've done well in the defeating my little pet!: The masked man said to Naruto who only seethed.

Shut it Madara I don't care for any of your bullshit, just know that I'm one step closer to finding you and when I do your ass is as good as mine!: Naruto said as he glowed an ethereal light

That may be true but you still have a long ways to go before then so until next time Ta ta!: Madara said laughing as he and Naruto disappeared from the void as Mei and the other leaders of the rebellion came to him stunned at what they saw before them!

Y-you actually did it you defeated Yagura!: Mei said in disbelief of what Naruto had did.

Yeah I did and man do I got a story to tell you!: Naruto said as the crowd cheered for what Naruto did in slaying Yagura but he knew that this was not something to cheer about as he could feel a dark road coming ahead of him and it was paved in blood?

* * *

><p><span><strong>And end scene<strong>

**Well what did you guys think of the Naruto vs Yagura fight?**

**So his abilities will be boosted physically and elementally to make him at mid to borderline high Anbu level but he will train these abilities to their fullest in order to gain as much of them as he can as he has yet to reach his limit!**

**I'm still debating if I should have Naruto be captured by Jiraya or go to Wave country and be captured by team Kakashi and them?**

**Also if Naruto if forced back into the village he will absolutley hate his family and will be absolutly remoseless in any chance that he has to either harm or kill them**

**Well let me know what you think of all this in the reviews and tell your friends so my story can continue to grow!**

**And now that that's all said in done I say goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Elimination and Toads

( Chapter 3: Elimination)

It had been 5 and a half months since the Final Battle of the Hidden Mist's Civil War as the Shinobi hailed Naruto as their hero as he helped them in repairing the damages in his battle between himself and Yagura and as soon as that was over Mei was then sworn in as the Godaime Mizukage much to the approval of the village who only followed Yagura out of fear! Then a week later after her inauguration she had then announced with confirmation from Naruto that Madara Uchiha had used an advanced sharingan to put their previous Mizukage under a genjutsu that would make him commit genocide to all those that had bloodlines. This however made the crowd go into a uproar thinking that it was the leaf who did this in order to cripple them completely until they were ready to be destroyed and taken over but this was answered by Mei who would deliver a short speech on how they would rebuild themselves to there former glory and eventually crush the leaf. That made Naruto smirk knowing that he was not only a hero to these people but had managed to make an entire village hate his former home.

Meanwhile during that time he'd been training himself to master his new aura which gave him a number of useful abilities that made him a more deadly foe for anyone to encounter. This one had granted him the ability to send out a pulse of energy that would allow him to detect any item or person making any henge one might try impossible. He had also gained the power of astral projection this came in handy as he could not only spy on an enemy as an intangible and invisible specter when rendered unconscious but could also possess them as well making this power great for infiltration. The last one it gave him one was a boost in his mental abilities to the point where he could read a person's mind, to telepathically communicating with someone, to " downloading" information he wanted from them, to controlling a person who's willpower was lesser than his, to being able to overload a person's mind with their own emotions and memoires to the point where they'd collapse.

While elementally this gave him control over light and darkness! With his light powers he could shoot out blasts of light that at their strongest force a stalemate with a low A rank jutsu, bend the surrounding light around him as a form of camouflage for a extended amount of time, to being able to use it as a form of flight by using a combination of his flame manipulation and light manipulation as he would use the light for propulsion and the flames as a shell to keep it stabilized allowing him to go at his fastest at subsonic speeds. While the abilities he gained with darkness was night vision allowing him to see as clear as day even in pitch black areas, animate his shadow into a doppelgänger of himself that could attack at a range of 20 feet stretching itself to form deadly claws and blades that could slash through skin easily. While he could also focus it into morphing the surrounding shadows into mainly things from the fanged beast like constructs he used against Yagura to tendrils that could restrain a person, to being able to manifest it as spikes to impale a person upon to being able to even hide within a person's shadow for sneak attacks. Yet those construct abilities would always have two weaknesses 1st one being that it requires his concentration for them to have any type of damage be fatal, 2nd of all if a bright and powerful enough light source was made and or fired out then it could dispel the shadows with little to no trouble. But the more sinister part was that by using a part of his malevolence aura he could make his light and darkness powers take on a more acidic quality to the point of being able to melt through solid iron!

So in the 5 and a half months he helped the Hidden Mist he had grown in strength to that of Normal Anbu level going on to that of a rookie Anbu lieutenant and knew his skills would come in handy for the newest assignment that Mei would give him!.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Mizukage Tower Main Office)<em>**

"Naruto I bet your wondering why I called you in here"?: Mei questioned Naruto

"No not really"!: Naruto said as he thought that this was just another attempt to get a "booty call" from him

"Its simple I want you to take down this man"!: Mei said as she handed Naruto a dossier of a man in his mid 30's with spiky ashen blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, dark stormy greyish blue eyes with a stoic expression on his face.

"Who's this motherfucker suppose to be"?: Naruto asked

"This guy was Yagura's 2nd in command Jason and he and his men have been causing us some trouble by raiding our trade outposts, assassinating a good chunk of our clients , and killing any ninja that we've sent out on missions to help us get up and running again"!: Mei said with absolute seriousness

So what does this have to do with me?: Naruto asked

"Simple if the Hidden Mist has any chance of recovery then he has to be taken out hence why I'm assigning you this mission and that is to go to Jason's compound and wipe out every person there as I want no survivors on this one do you accept or not"?: Mei asked with Naruto smirking

"Well then looks like I have the perfect opportunity to test out my new powers, so will you give me the coordinates and I'll be on my way Mizukage-sama!: Naruto said sadistically as Mei handed him the coordinates and location of Jason's compound as he began to walk towards the location of his newest target.

"This is gonna be great"!: Naruto thought as he chuckled murderously

* * *

><p><strong>( Jason's Compound 10:26 Pm)<strong>

It was the dead of night as Naruto flew through the skies his form appearing as a dot of indigo and dark gold as he flew in the night sky before landing near the gate of the several story manor-like compound

"Now to get rid of these pesky guards": Naruto thought as he looked at one of the three guards as his eyes glowed brightly as the guards eyes became pale and lifeless indigo before he took his katana and used it to stab the other guard in the lung, as his compatriot tried to subdue him before he to was struck down with a stab to the eye.

"Thank you your services will no longer be required".: Naruto said as he slowly appeared from the dazed guard's shadow before grabbing his face and twisting it a full 180 degrees before he fell down dead with a thin trail of blood leaking out of his mouth before he glowed a bright scarlet and jumped over the fence and landing with a thud so great that it sent out a shockwave that killed several guards.

This alerted the others who dashed at him in a combined contingency of seemingly low level bandits and samurai who rushed at him with various weapons drawn on the intent of ending his life, but Naruto however merely smirked as he briefly floated into the air as he glowed with a harsh light and released a blinding light that seared the retinas of his enemies who cried out in pain as bubbling streams of blood leaked from their molten eyeballs. Naruto took advantage of this and drew out his Ninjato blades as he utterly decimated the opposition around him with devastating efficiency as not a movement or strike was wasted before he flicked the blood off his blades and re-sheathed them in a deathly silence. As he practically drowned the courtyard in their blood as it leaked out in large puddles making it seem as though he was wading through a marshland of blood and shredded organs as he stood there with a board expression on his face.

" Looks like I went a little bit overkill in destroying them looks like that's something I'll have to remember the next time".: Naruto thought as he mentally berated himself for the use of unessacary force on these fools who didn't even put a decent fight against him as he continued to walk towards the compound the guards their flashing through hand-signs as fast as they could.

Water Release: Water Trumpet Jutsu/Wind Release: Gale Palm Jutsu: The duo said as one held up his hands as though he was playing a trumpet and shot out a large jet of pressurized water while his companion thrust his hands out his hands and a blast of wind shot out of his palms as the two jutsu combined to form a more streamlined yet compressed blast of water.

"How pathetic": Naruto said as he glowed orange and made the blast of water swirl around him before turning it into a barrage of razor sharp ice shards that were sent rocketing towards the duo who tried to evade but the sandy haired one wasn't as lucky as a good amount of them managed to hit him one in his left eye, 5 in the chest and stomach, and two in the mouth! As he soon fell down to the ground his gargled screams echoed throughout the night as he choked on his own blood until Naruto got annoyed by this and brought his foot on his windpipe crushing it and sending him towards death's cold embrace.

"You bastard"! Wind Release: Pressure Blast!: The red headed wind user said as he blew out a stream of high pressure winds at Naruto who lazily evaded and with annoyed look on his face dashed faster than what the man could see and impaled one of his swords in his gut before slicing it open making him clutch his stomach to hold in his entrails before the other sword was used to cut off his head. Leaving a fountain of blood to squirt out violently as his bottom jaw was left their hanging as the body tried in vain to attack Naruto before it fell over dead in defeat as Naruto walked past it and kicked the door down.

"Intruder!" : Yelled a samurai as a contingent of Samurai appeared and rushed out at Naruto their blades drawn intent on slicing him to pieces before Naruto glowed a bright green and gold as he spun like top as 1st a tornado appeared that lifted up the armored assailants as their armor was being shredded by the winds before it then was set ablaze the Samurai screaming from being cooked in their armor. Until minutes later he stopped spinning to reveal a bunch of smoking and bleeding bodies that had the metal fused into their skin as they lie on the floor third degree burns covering bodies like a cancer as deepened cuts crisscrossed their armor like fishnets.

However the assault didn't end their as more traveled down the stairs to kill him yet this didn't deter him as he cut himself a bloody swath through it all either using his blades to eviscerate them or using his powers to annihilate them into a bloody or burnt past even using his new mental abilities to force a handful to kill their compatriots.

He continued on with this until he reached the 5th floor and kept walking until he was surrounded by 2 ninja that were most likely a brother and sister.

The 1st having long navy hair that went down to her elbows and piercing emerald eyes as she wore a dark grey battle dress that went down to her calves that had light blue lightning streaks going through it that did little to hide the ample cleavage of her high C cup bust as a slit went down her toned legs as she wore electric blue wooden zori sandals adding to her height.

The 2nd was a male with short and spiky dark ocean blue hair and the same eyes as his sister yet slightly darker as he wore black combat pants that had neon red tribal on the sides, dark grey combat boots, red fingerless gloves, and a crimson short sleeved shirt with a black Chinese dragon on the back that was spiraled menacingly as over it he had a black flak jacket with the same dragon on the back of it in blood red.

"Halt you shalt not pass as this will be the closest you will get to Jason-Sama": The male said with authority in his voice

As we shall not allow you to do any harm to him as we're his strongest bodyguards for this night you will no defeat!: The female said in confidence.

(sigh) "Listen why don't you let me pass because I really don't care if you're his bodyguards as I don't feel like slaughtering you two since the both of you have a lot of potential so just let me pass and their won't be any trouble"!: Naruto said as he just wanted to get this over with.

Save your words for someone who cares as we will not let you pass!: The male said angrily.

"Alright fine I gave you the chance to walk away but since you refuse to do so I guess I get to kill you, but you should also feel lucky as the both of you shall be the 1st to witness a new technique I've been working on!: Naruto said as the pitch black outline of his Malevolence aura appeared and began to flow out wildly around him.

"HAAAAHHHH...HAAAAHHH...**_HURRRAAAHHH!"_**: Naruto yelled out as the energy around him grew more wild and powerful while the 6 auras he has gained through to years began to spiral around him in a pillar of multicolored light and this continued for the next 3 minutes until something strange began to happen? Just as he was transforming he seemed to be splitting apart as the two energy fields began to separate until with a mighty roar they split apart in their respective flashes of light until two Naruto's stood their one being the original the other his more sinister side.

What sorcery is this!?: The sister said in shock as she tried to sense any chakra from the two to see if it was a shadow clone but could detect none as the duo began to look at her with stoic expressions.

_**"So then you managed to make the technique a success huh?**_: The malevolent copy asked his counterpart.

"Yes I did Kuro-Ikari( Black Wrath) as I brought you out because these two idiots refused to let us pass to kill our target".: Naruto said in a calm tone which made his counterpart grin with devilish smirk showing his razor sharp fangs.

_**"Well then looks like I get an excuse to cut loose!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he cracked his knuckles for the fight that would ensue.

" I take on his sister and you his douche of a brother agreed!": Naruto said as they put on masks.

_**"Agreed! Oh man is this gonna be so much fun!"**_: The malevolent counterpart said as they dashed of towards their targets.

* * *

><p>( With Kuro-Ikari)<p>

Kuro-Ikari was currently engaged in a bout of taijustu with the brother who was surprisingly putting up a good fight but was nothing he couldn't handle as he was able to easily hold his own against him as he currently blocked a right jab and landed a knee to his gut follow by punch to his face that sent him flying a couple of feet.

_**"So is this all you got you little shit?"**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he fired a bolt of lightning at the young man who narrowly dodged as black scorch mark appeared from where he once stood as he made hand-signs for a jutsu.

Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!: The young man shouted as he launched from his mouth a barrage of small baseball sized fireballs

**_"How about you take a shower"_**: Naruto's malevolent copy said as he glowed orange and show a stream of water at the fireballs which collided as minute burst of steam appeared as it plowed its way towards the man who tried to dodge in the by it as he was caught in the chest by it as it as the stream sent crashing into a wall a large bruise on his chest from the attack as he was currently soaked.

But didn't have to register as his face was currently the target of an uppercut which lifted him off the ground but his throat was caught in a death grip before he was thrown across the room.

"Take this! Fire Release: Flare Stream Jutsu:" He said as shot out a narrow blast of red hot flames.

**_"Let me think about it for a minute how about Nope, and that how about I light up your world "!_**: Kuro-Ikari said as he glowed a deep indigo as he shot out a compressed burst of light which exploded with great force as a cloud of smoke that surrounded him as he scanned the area until he heard the sound of running footsteps as the brother tried to land a hit upon Kuro-Ikari who easily caught the offending limb in a vice grip.

**_"Resorting to surprise attack how pathetic looks like I need to teach you a lesson!_**": Kuro-Ikari said as he took out his Ninjato blade and subsequently sliced off his left arm at the elbow!

AAAAAGGGHHHH!: He howled in pain as he clutched his bleeding stump

**_Oh that really looks like it hurt doesn't it?_**: Kuro-Ikari said mockingly before backhanding him with his severed arm.

_**"Say why are you hitting yourself?"**_: Kuro-Ikari asked before he backhanded him again with the limb

_**" Why are you hitting yourself?**_: Kuro-Ikari asked again as he struck him once more

_**"Why are you hitting yourself"?**_: Kuro-Ikari asked once more as he backhanded again and again with the arm until his cheeks were bleeding and swollen.

"You're the one that keeps hitting me"!: The brother whined painfully.

**_"On the contrary you've did this to yourself"_**: Kuro-Ikari said as he then kicked the brother off of the ground with a kick to the sternum that had cracked it before he landed a barrage of punches to his face and chest sickening "thwacks" echoing as bone cracked and broke until he then captured in a full nelson as Kuro-Ikari jumped into the air. Before he descended and spun like a top as he delivered a pile-driver so fierce that spider web cracks formed as the downed body lie their broken and bleeding.

_**Now that takes care of that!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he began to walk away before he felt a pulse of chakra evidenced by the brother being engulfed in a cloak of bright blue chakra.

"I will not lose to you let's see you stand up to everything I've got!" Fire Release Dragon Flame Cannon Jutsu!: He exclaimed as he shot out a mammoth fireball in the shape of a dragon's head at Kuro-Ikari who merely smirked as he caught in his hands and began to use his aura powers to corrupt the power of the jutsu until it turned ebony black with a gold outline. As it shrank until it began to concentrate around his hands until it surrounded them in a black and golden glow.

_**"Now then I do believe I finish your sorry ass off"!**_: Said Kuro-Ikari with a smirk as stalked towards the brother his hands glowing malevolently as he used his Malevolence Aura enhanced flames to blow hole in his chest before he burned his lungs, then he used his hand to rip open his gut revealing his internal organs as he grabbed his lower intestines and tied it around hi neck like a noose. As he then swung him around like a lasso as he glowed a harsh orange as he began to freeze the agonized man from the inside until the man screams stopped as he was now frozen like a popsicle for he could no longer move as tounges of frost came off his frozen form.

_**"And here comes boom"!**_: Kuro Ikari exclaimed as he then swung down on the immobile with all the strength he could muster as it was with so much force that he promptly shattered into bloody frozen chunks.

Kensei NO!: The sister screamed in horror as she watched her brother shatter upon the floor like broken glass.

_**"Looks like that's my cue"**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he dashed over to end the woman's life

* * *

><p>( With Naruto)<p>

The fight with Naruto had been going quite well as she had put up quite the fight from her slinging around lightning jutsu's to her somewhat admirable skill with a tanto but that was nothing he couldn't handle but the moment she saw her brother die she attack him with everything she had throwing jutsu haphazardly and her sword strikes became erratic to kill the man who destroyed her brother. That was until his counterpart cut in.

_**"Hey mind if I join the party"!**_: Kuro-Ikari said jump kicking her to the ground.

"Sure wanna do that combo we talked about"?: Asked Naruto dodging a lightning bolt.

_**"You know it"!:**_ Kuro-Ikari replied as she gave a savage battle cry

"I will kill you all!": She screamed bloodlust heavy in her tone as she dashed towards the two as Naruto and his malevolent copy rushed off towards them her tanto sword drawn intent on skewering the two into bloody pieces in order to avenge her brother. But that was before Kuro-Ikari appeared behind her as he impaled her with his Ninjato's before he kicked her towards Naruto who glowed red as he delivered a barrage of punches to her chest that made her groan out in excruitating pain as several of her ribs shattered before she was then kicked into the air as Kuro-Ikari jumped into the air his swords glowing blue as he delivered a series of electrified slashes on her body as she descended downwards! Her body in pain from the amount of electrified cuts that lie strewn across her body with the large apple sized bruises centered around her upper chest and stomach as she groaned in pain from it all.

"Now then let's end it": Naruto said as both he and Kuro-Ikari charged their attacks to their fullest as Naruto shot out a widespread blast of golden flames while Kuro-Ikari shot out a cyclone of dark forest green winds outlined in jet black that combined into a spiraling conflagration of gold and green that shot out towards her at breakneck speeds.

"No I won't lose here!" Lightning Release: Thundering Madness!: She said as she shot out a large shockwave of lightning that collided against the great conflagration for dominance, but this only continued on for a few seconds as the massive blaze overpowered it as she could feel the intense heat coming towards her.

"Looks like I your dear little sister Hana will be joining you in the afterlife"!: Hana thought as she closed her eyes as with a deafening boom it consumed her as exploded with so much force that a 3rd of the room was left non-existent from the intense blaze.

"Well that takes care of that. Alright then now back ya go we still go an assignment to complete.": Naruto said to his darker counterpart who sighed in defeat as he was reabsorbed back into Naruto as he began to dissipate in streams of obsidian energy.

_**"Well it was fun while it lasted so I guess I'll see you later.**_": Kuro-Ikari said as the last vestiges of his being were absorbed back into Naruto who briefly glowed jet black in color before shuddering from the feeling.

"Man I'll never get use to that oh well time to make this motherfucker afraid of the dark!": Naruto thought sinsterly as when he reabsorbed his malevolent copy he had received a most devious idea from it as he walked out the 5th floor jumping out as he seemingly melted into shadows

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jason was sweating bullets as all his men had been killed even his strongest bodyguards were taken out making him deathly afraid of the person sent to kill him this fear skyrocketed as every light in the room glowed brightly before shattering until he was then engulfed in darkness as a chilling laughter was heard all around him.<p>

"So you're the great Jason how pathetic!": Naruto said from his place with in the seemingly endless darkness.

W-who are you s-show y-yourself!: Jason said as he heard the laughter take on a more sinister tone.

"Look at you stammering like a craven coward not even ashamed that I slaughtered all your men but I guess its easy for you to sit back while your men do all the work just how you sat back and help pay those men that Yagura hired in butchering those bloodline users": Naruto mocked.

"So what if I did those people were abominations that deserved to be killed so as far as I'm concerned I did a great job in helping finance Yagura-sama's goal of wiping them off the face of the earth and who cares anyways they were "Mine" to command so they should feel honored to die for me after the money"!: Jason said with pride and avarice evident in his voice.

"Shame Jason, just shame as all I see if nothing but a pathetic man that hides behind his wealth to make others do what you want having them fight and pillage so that you can increase your hunger for wealth to feed your avarice. But when that doesn't happen, when you can't buy your way or pay someone off what you do you when don't way you have them sold off into slavery or worse "raped". So I Alistair of the 7 deathly virtues deem you guilty of the sin Avarice and sentence you to death and let's see how you like it when you're the one that get's a bite taken out of!: Naruto said as after is this man's mind of all that he had done during Yagura's service had made him live as he made every shadow in the room turn into those bestial creatures he use against the Sanbi as they snarled at him.

Now my pet's I want you to do one thing?: Naruto ordered as Kuro-Ikari took control as their eyes took on the same look as his their expressions unforgiving and merciless.

_**FEED!**_: He ordered as they closed in on him and try as though he might to fend them off they soon overwhelmed him as they voraciously tore him apart feeding upon his screaming body as they tore into his flesh as they devoured him without mercy until his screams and the last bit of his body eaten. For they soon disappeared as the lights in the hallway flickered back on and illuminated the scene as bloody handprints were made present on the walls and ceiling from being thrashed around bits of clothing were scattered from being ripped apart yet their was no body as they had completely devoured him to the point of their being nothing left.

DIsgusting piece of shit!: Kuro-Ikari spat as he soon took a seat in the chair and fell into sleep in wait of the dawn of a new day.

* * *

><p>(8:40 Am Hidden Mist Village, Mizukage Tower)<p>

It was nearing 9:00 as Naruto made his way back to the Hokage Tower in a blur of scarlet appearing their within the hour.

"I'm back from the assignment Mizukage-sama": Naruto said slightly exhausted at having to run at nearly supersonic speeds.

"And?": Mei asked

"Everyone within the facility has been eliminated as there are no survivors that I made completely sure of".: Naruto said as that night he had made sure of the total elimination of every person in there.

" Excellent Naruto-kun an A-rank missions worth pay will be sent to your account effective immediately": Mei said with Naruto bowing out as he left.

" That boy is going to become something incredible I just know": Mei thought to herself as she had seen the power he wielded and how he would continuously push himself to the point where most ninja would collapse and could tell he'd become an unstoppable force to be reckoned with in the future.

Soon three weeks had passed as Naruto would spend these training or killing the rest of the loyalists that were still sided with Yagura as he would soon leave the next day a party thrown in his honor of how he saved their village from destruction and would spend the last week traveling taking down bandit camps or hunting down missing nin.

As our young bounty hunter was currently between the border of fire country and grass country but had stopped when he felt something vaguely familiar so he used his powers to send a pulse of aural energy outwards scanning the place for any trying to follow them.

"Alright come out already as their is only one person I know who wreaks of toads and perverseness isn't that right Pervy Sage?: Naruto said in anger as Jiraya came out of his hiding place among the trees.

"Naruto how've you been?": Jiraya said asking Naruto who frowned upon looking at the perverted sage.

"Great no thanks to the help of those pieces of shit back in Konaha now what do you want motherfucker as in case you haven't noticed I'm fucking busy"!: Naruto said heatedly.

"I was sent here to bring you home.": Jiraya replied as Naruto let out a mirthless chuckle.

"And what makes you think I am as you clearly forgot the dozens of hunter nin I sent back in body bags": Naruto replied almost casually

"Besides I can take care of myself as incase you haven't taken your eyes out of that shitty smut you read I'm a fucking A-ranked bounty in there so pretty sure that I can handle myself pretty well!": Naruto retorted as Jiraya sighed.

Well as order of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I Jiraya of the Sannin will take you back by force!: Jiraya said getting into a fighting stance but before he could blink Naruto glowed a bloody scarlet and sent him crashing into 3 trees as he rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then if your gonna try and take me back to that shithole"?: Naruto said as he unsheathed his twin Ninjato's

"Then come and get me you perverted, annoying son of bitch!": Naruto said as he readied his swords for the fight to come.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And end scene<strong>

**Well what did you guys think of this chapter as this was pretty much to showcase some of Naruto's new powers.**

**Also did you like the whole one man assault that I did on that estate.**

**Plus the whole him splitting himself apart thing was an idea I got from the cartoon of Jackie Chan Adventures and would make perfect sense for Naruto to have for an ability since what better way can he learn to gain better control of his Dark side than by having it as your friend basically. And for the personality of his dark-side a.k.a Kuro-Ikari think of Spiderman's knack for quips, Hollow Ichigo's Love for fighting and the psychotic need for destruction of Kid Buu.**

**Next Chapter is gonna be the fight between Jiraya and Naruto so i try to make it as good as possible.**

**So stay tuned for a soon to be chapter of Naruto of the 7 auras.**

**Until then goodbye and farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4: The Auraless vs The Toad Sage)**

Jiraya stood there dazed from the attack for luckily he shielded himself with chakra otherwise he would've had 1 or 2 of his ribs shattered from the impact as he currently was trying to regain his Barings against a very pissed Naruto.

"Damn for a gaki he can sure hit hard as hell"!: Jiraya thought to himself as he coughed up minute flecks of blood as that hit was almost as powerful as Tsunade's when she used her super strength, but didn't have anymore time to think upon things as Naruto soon began to charge at him like a raging bull as Jiraya soon had to jump out of the way narrowly dodging Naruto's blades. As the strength of it made the tree where he once lie split apart into jagged logs from the amount of force put into it until there was only large chunks of carved wood in the aftermath.

So then Pervy-Sage mind explaining to me why my those shits want me back in the village cause I mean why would they want a whelp like me who can't even use their precious chakra?: Naruto said to the Sannin before glowing a bright green to where he slashed out with his Ninjato blades in a chaotic manner that sent out crescent shaped waves of air that sliced apart the trees into jagged pieces of lumber. That caused the Toad Sage to jump out of the way of the barrage lest he be sliced apart into mincemeat however he didn't escape completely unscathed as he had a few minor cuts and scratches but nothing major.

Because they want to try to be a family with you.: Jiraya said as Naruto glowed gold before launching a soccer-ball sized fireball at the Sannin who countered with a Fire Jutsu which when the two collided caused a small explosion as Naruto charged yet again

Oh really cause compared to Kasumi and Menma I'm nothing special at all!: Naruto exclaimed as Jiraya had to dodge yet again as Naruto's fist glowed scarlet as he tried to land a left hook at the Sannin but missed and ended up making a small crater in the ground.

As our young Bounty Hunter then began to engage the Sannin in a furious bout of Taijutsu as they clashed in a battle of physical attacks as for Jiraya he blocked them as fast as he could because Naruto's blow's came fast and furiously as he launched an assault of furious punches and kicks that came so fast and with such force that if he were a lesser man his bones would've broken and organs ruptured! As although he blocked them one of the attacks would manage to make it through his guard making him groan in pain from the sheer force as one of them had managed to bruise his ribs in the process and give him a marble sized bruise on his neck that he weaved his way out of when Naruto tried to land a punch to the throat that was meant to kill as a crimson shockwave was sent out that made a large fist indent in a nearby tree. While Naruto however was working just as hard if not more to fight against the Sannin who's attacks were equal to that of some of his aura enhanced ones as he had some small marble sized bruises on his chest and a welt on his stomach but nothing that his healing aura couldn't fix but it still didn't help that it hurt like hell when hit!

However there match came to a halt when Jiraya tried to capture Naruto in grappling hold but Naruto responded in kind with his own which resulted in them grappling and pushing against one another as they struggled for dominance!

Naruto why are you so against coming back to the Hidden Leaf its your home?: Jiraya asked Naruto who merely grit his teeth and replied.

Because of the fact I'll chained to someone else and I refuse to live my life under someone else's so tell that bastard Minato to kiss the whitest part of my ass!: Naruto retorted as he head-butted Jiraya so hard that it cracked the plate on his headband before his left leg glowed a bloody scarlet and kneed him in the sternum hard enough for him to gasp for air before he then back-flipped and kicked him in the jaw to send him flying back into the ground with the same leg. Before his body glowed scarlet and he jumped towards the Sannin like a shuriken intent on slicing its way through another shinobi's neck.

Earth Release: Mud Dragon Jutsu!: Jiraya exclaimed as he slammed his hands into the ground and the ground soon started to liquify into mud and out of it a serpentine looking dragon made of liquid earth and having dark orange-yellow voids for eyes shot out towards Naruto.

How about you chill out!: Naruto said as he glowed a bright orange and shot out a tundra of frosted winds and ice at the dragon that clashed with it until the earthen construct began to freeze until it was a pillar of frozen earth that Naruto sped down to deliver a slash to Jiraya's chest that cut through his clothing and landed a thin cut across his left pectoral. Before glowing green and launching a shockwave of compressed air that blew the two combatants away from each other with Jiraya landing on the branch of tree and Naruto sitting in a lotus positon on the ground.

How is it possible for you to use any of those elements when you don't even have chakra much less chakra coils?: Jiraya question Naruto who merely laughed

That's for me to know and you to never fucking find out.: Naruto said as he glowed gold and green before taking a deep inhale and blew out a widespread cyclone of fire at the Sannin who quickly made hand-signs for a defensive jutsu to protect him from the blast of fire that was headed his way.

Earth Release: Earthen Dome of Protection!: Jiraya said as he finished the hand-signs and a dome of earth a story and a half in height 20 feet in diameter appeared around him to protect him against the whirling tunnel of flames that blasted their way into the dome that protect him from the flames but didn't against the heat which had made him sweat profusely as he felt it become superheated. But weathered against it for the next 10 minutes until it finally ceased and breathed out a sigh of release from having to hold against it.

Yet his reverie was short lived as he felt the ground beneath him shake as a small crack appeared in the ground that only grew larger and wider until it began to spiral outwards making a spider web of cracks until Naruto's fist appeared and upper-cuted the Sannin with a aura enhanced punch to the jaw that sent him sailing. Yet as he flew he saw that a large swath of the trees about 180 to 200 feet's worth of land had been scorched and burnt to the point of where they were not jet black spires of burnt wood that shined evilly in the sunlight as he crashed into the ground a deep body indentation as his bones were groaning from the impact.

"Damn how does that gaki have that much power he should be almost powerless yet his strength is at the level of an Lieutenant of Anbu maybe a Captain!": Jiraya lamented in his head before he saw Naruto's form glaring at him in the distance his Ninjato's drawn and ready to slice him apart as they glowed and ethereal shade of navy with lightning crackling off the blades. That as he swung them turned into malleable whips of lightning that made 2 foot deep indentations in the ground were ever they struck making Jiraya sweat in fear of being hit by those whip like swords of electricity.

Here I come Pervy-Sage!: Naruto chuckled sadistically as he began to run towards the Sannin as he swung them faster and faster making it seem as though he were engulfed in a barrier of bright sapphire and jet black before he vaulted into the air as he leapt towards the toad sannin who barely had enough time to summon a toad sword to block the electrified attack with and channeled chakra into it to hopefully lessen the damage.

As the blades met the crater deepened enough for the crater to be large enough to fit a small mansion as the smell of ozone filled the air as lightning crackled violently around them as Naruto pressed down with all his might as he tried to slice into Jiraya's flesh with his blades murderous intent radiating off him waves as he pressed down harder and harder until? Until a shockwave of power pushed them back with Naruto landing roughly on his back and Jiraya standing on one knee using the toad sword to support himself.

As Naruto's right shoulder down to his mid bicep suffered 1st bordering on 2nd electrical burns evidenced by his sleeve being rendered non-existent and the skin a painful shade of red with skin of near obsidian was made evident on his right arm, while his shirt was torn open from the blast wave leaving him with a couple of scorch marks on his upper chest along with a cracked rib as he spat out some blood.

While Jiraya faired a little worse for wear as his crimson haori was reduced to a jacket that went a little above his waist and had scorch marks pockmarking it as he suffered a large welt on the center of his chest along with his armguards being turned black from the amount of voltage and the sleeves of it torn off from the blast-wave and had a few but noticeable 2nd degree burns that ran from his lower forearms to where they met his elbows! As well as his headband being destroyed by the combined force of the shockwave and electricity where his head began to bleed from the shockwave as well as having two and a half of his ribs cracked and him coughing furiously from the impact of it.

Your not getting tired in your old age are you Pervy-Sage?: Naruto quipped at the downed Toad Sage as he ran towards the sage who rose up immediately to block the dual blades from attempting to slash at him as they met in a stalemate of blades that soon turned into a battle of Ken-jutsu

As our young bounty hunter clashed in a dual blades with the Toad Sage who albeit preferring ninjutsu and taijutsu was no slouch in the art of the sword and glad he wasn't as Naruto attacked him with a barrage of aggressively chaotic sword strikes that Jiraya blocked with using the flat of the blade as a makeshift shield that groaned from the onslaught of it all. As Naruto kept a furious assault on the Toad Sannin before him attacking at every angle in an effort to land a blow on him but couldn't do to Jiraya's strength matching his and the wide blade of the toad sword he was using however he had one thing on his side that the Toad Sage didn't? That was his speed with a blade that had forced Jiraya on the defensive in order to keep Naruto from landing a grievous blow against him as he soon had a numerous amount of small cuts on his lower stomach, arms, upper chest, and neck that although non-fatal were beginning to wear him down. However he had to yet again block a sword strike from Naruto who repeatedly struck at the blade of the sword as he began to glow with a scarlet light that grew in intensity as he forced the Sannin into another blade-lock.

Give up Pervy Sage cause there's no way in fucking hell that going back to that village full of those hypocritical bastards that you call my so called fucking "family" and to live amongst people who're gonna ostracize me for being different then them!: Naruto growled out to the Toad Sage as he pushed down on the Toad Sword Jiraya was wielding as he began to push him back with a moderately great amount of effort.

Things are different in Konaha your parents want you to be apart of their family and want to try and be apart of your life!: Jiraya said trying to convince Naruto as he tried to stand his ground against the angry Bounty Hunter.

Liar! Those motherfuckers wanted nothing to do with me from the start and now that I'm finally happy they want to take that away from me well you what fuck 'em all!: Naruto said as he mule kicked Jiraya in the balls making him hunch over in pain from being kicked in the place where no man wanted to be kicked before being met with a closed fisted backhand that made him spit out a apple sized glob of blood along with a couple of his teeth.

So in other words eat a dick!: Naruto exclaimed as he began to run in a circle around Jiraya forming a scarlet and black blur that attacked him without mercy as multiple and deep slash and stab wound began to form on Jiraya's person as he screamed in pain from being attack with the speedy assault as he blocked as best he could and even that was soon out of the question? As to one might ask would be because Naruto channeled a particular attack with enough force to shatter the sword completely leaving him unguarded to the assault of near supersonic slashes and stabs.

SO. FUCK. YOUR...KONAHA!: Naruto exclaimed as with the last part he sheathed his swords to deliver a dual fisted blow too Jiraya's sternum that cracked it and broke four of his ribs before he managed to plant his feet roughly into the ground as he skidded roughly to halt panting from the onslaught he had to endure.

As his haori was now non-existent and his green undershirt having been numerous cuts as several deep cuts made themselves known on his upper body evidenced by the bloodstains on his person while numerous stab wounds decorated his back making it a bleeding mess of sliced skin shredded flesh as his arms were bleeding from the amount of puncture wounds while 4 deep slashes were made known on his pants that bled profusely as a deep gash hung like a disturbing smile on his forehead!

"Shit this isn't good look like I'll have to resort to summoning"!: Jiraya thought to himself as he made handsigns to summon one of the toads

Summoning Jutsu!: Jiraya shouted as he summoned in a massive burst of smoke The boss summon of the toads, Gamabunta in all his glory!

**Jiraya why did you summon me and why are you so beat up you didn't peep on Kushina again did you?**. Questioned Gamabunta as Jiraya jumped a top his head.

Well Gamabunta you know how I've been searching for Minato's son for all these years?: Jiraya said jumping onto his head.

**Yeah what of it?**: Questioned the Boss Toad at Jiraya.

Well I've found him and he's none to happy about the idea of going back to Konaha which pretty much pissed him off hence why I'm like this so that's why I've summoned you here so will you help me!: Jiraya asked the Boss Toad.

**Well if its for Minato then sure why not plus I've been itching for a good fight lately!**: Gamabunta said.

"Ah Shit well looks like things just got a fuck-ton harder!": Naruto said drawing our his twin Ninjato's in order to combat the gigantic summon before him

**Water Release: Gunshot!**: Gamabunta said before he shot out of his mouth a house sized jet of water at Naruto who just narrowly dodged it!

Shit that was close!: Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the crater and thanked Kami that he managed to evade it but had dodge again as Gamabunta shot out a barrage of water bullets at Naruto who had to dodge again and again before he was standing calf deep in water.

"Damn this is getting too close for comfort.": Naruto thought to himself before he had to jump out of the way of Gamabunta trying to crush him to death.

Well hopefully this works!: Naruto whispered to himself as he began to glow violent shade of orange in preparation for a "No Mercy" as the water churned violently around him

Take this Ocean's King's Wrath!: Naruto exclaimed as the water around him world around him violently before turning into a drilling blast of pressurized water at the Boss Toad.

**Bunta ready?**: Jiraya questioned as he began make handsigns.

**Yes I am Jiraya...** Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bombs/ **Toad Oil Bullet!**: Jiraya and Gamabunta said as Gamabunta spat out a stream of Oil while Jiraya a jet of flames that soon morphed it into a blast of fire that clashed with the great blast of water which clashed for dominance for a couple of minutes before exploding into large cloud of steam that blanketed the area.

"Hope this works!": Naruto thought to himself as he powered up his aura as a scarlet aura engulfed him to the point of it looking like a swirling inferno of bloody light as he lunged at the massive toad intent on flattening his face into a "toad pancake".

Gamabunta incoming!: Jiraya warned as the Toad boss saw Naruto speeding form coming towards him

**Oh no you don't Gaki**!: Gamabunta said as he closed his hands in on Naruto with a surprising amount of speed as Naruto struggled to not be crushed by the massive hands of the Toad summon.

"Shit this is bad...Real bad!": Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to not be crushed against the Toad's massively large hands.

Damn it...if...I...Lose here I'll be sent back to Konaha with those bastards trying to control again!: Naruto said in outrage as the thought as the thought of being forced back into Konaha make him livid with rage as his Malevolence Aura began to flare as he started to hear the voice of his Dark-Side Kuro-Ikari within his head.

_**Hey Naruto looks like you've got us into bind again!**_: Kuro-Ikari said sarcastically as he appeared as an astral projection to the struggling blonde.

That's the understatement of the year so would mind helping me out here?: Naruto said to his astral projected Dark-side who grinned in agreement.

_**You most definitely know it Naruto as I refuse to let those motherfucking traitors take us back just so that they can try to assuage their guilty consciences so Fuck the Hell yes I'm helping your ass out!**_: Kuro- Ikari replied with bloodlust in heavily evident in his tone of voice

Sweet so would you mind tagging in because I'm trying not to get crushed here?: Naruto asked Kuro-Ikari.

_**You bet! Time for me to get a crack at this perverted asswipe myself!**_: Kuro-Ikari said before he flew into Naruto body as a cloak of pitch black power that engulfed him as he began to yell out as Kuro-Ikari began to take control as the cloak of aural energy began to intensify.

Jiraya... something's...happening...with...the..kid!: Gamabunta said straining to keep the boy contained as bursts of jet black energy began to erupt from Naruto who's roars began to become more and more demonic as the energy began to intensify.

HURRAAHHH...HAHA**AAAAAHHHH...GRAAAAHHHH!**: Naruto roared out in primal fury as the switch continued before a burst of jet black light force Gamabunta's hands apart from the shockwave of power

_**Bunta where'd he go?**_: Jiraya asked his summon as he scanned for the area and could find no trace of him.

_**I don't know but where ever he is he couldn't have gotten very farARRGGHH...!**_: Gamabunta began to say before he screamed out in pain as a black and ruby red outlined streak began to appear inside his arm as it glowed sinisterly before it began to carve its way up his arm as blood exploded out of it as it raced up his giant arm.

Bunta what's wrong!?: Jiraya asked in worry as Gamabunta screams continued as the streak began to grow stronger the further it made its way up Gamabunta's arm

**Its him he's inside me I can feel him tearing apart my arm from the inside!**: Gambunta groaned out in horrid pain as the streak raced further and faster until with a loud and blood squelch it burst out of his arm before the blood glowed a black and pumpkin colored outline before it solidified into multiple shards of frozen ice that barreled towards Gamabunta like bullets from a machine gun as they embedded themselves in his body.

_**Oh I'm back bitches!**_: Screamed the maddening voice of Kuro-Ikari with as a shit eating grin was plastered on his face as his eyes lit up with sadistic glee.

**Hey Jiraya I just now noticed something!**: Gamabunta said to Jiraya

What is it Bunta?: Jiraya inquired.

**When the Gaki transformed I felt a lot of power being unleashed and transformed**.: Gamabunta replied.

What do you mean?: Jiraya asked once more.

**I mean that before his power felt calm and controlled almost like it was being held back by something, but when he transformed it turned into something more vile and hateful pure chaotic rage waiting to be unleashed so it can slaughter everything in its way!**: Gamabunta said back.

So that explains why when we were fighting he looked as though he was constantly having to restrain something I guess we know what it is now: Jiraya said looking at the twisted form of Naruto's whose from glowed evilly with power unrestrained

**Yeah but what worries me is the power as although he doesn't have chakra whatever he's using is similar enough to where I can gauge how much he's been holding back!**: Gamabunta told Jiraya

How much was he holding back Bunta?: Asked Jiraya in curiousity.

**Well before I'd say it would be at the equivalent of two tails worth of chakra!**: Gamabunta said to a shocked Jiraya

T-Two tails worth that's insane!: Jiraya exclaimed but was silenced by Gamabunta who spoke once more.

**But now that it isn't being held back anymore I say its that to possibly 4 tails!**: Gamabunta said to a shellshocked Jiraya

F-F-Four T-Tails dear Kami!: Jiraya said in awe of how much power Naruto's been having to keep restrained.

But wait a minute then why keep all of that power on a leash when he could've used it to obliterate me?: Jiraya pondered.

**Probably because he couldn't consciously wield that much power without an emotional trigger of sorts therefore why he's in the state he's in now**!: Gamabunta finished telling Jiraya before Kuro-Ikari bounded into the air and unleashed a mighty jump kick to the Toad boss's chest that was then followed by a kick to the shin before getting a punch to the tailbone that with each hit a shockwave followed from the amount of strength that was put into each blow! Before long the frequency of each one was sped up until he was nothing but a blur of ruby and gold streaked in obsidian as each blow came with the added bonus of being enhanced with fire that made themselves known as large 2nd degree burns that scorched his body and coat.

**Jiraya I don't know how much more I can take as he's really giving my ass beating!**: Gamabunta said as he tried to deflect the blows but couldn't do the fact that each one was going as fast as the speed of sound but packed the force of a small semi.

**_Hey why don't I give ugly frog ass a makeover!_**: Kuro-Ikari said before he thust his hands into the ground as a deep rumbling was heard which was answered by a large fist made of earth shot out towards Gamabunta and then another and another until before you know it a large plethora of earthen fist were beating the crap out of him for the next several minutes. Until Kuro-Ikari made an upper-cuting motion and the earthen fists all of them merged into one humongous fist of earth and stone to deliver a powerful uppercut to the bruised and broken body of the Toad Boss who was sent flying into the air!

_**Now then time to put down a filthy animal!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he powered up a emerald and obsidian aura that glowed with a malevolent power as gale force winds surrounded him as they spiraled around him growing stronger and stronger.

_**Take one of my stronger "No Mercies" You Amphibious Bastard**_!: Kuro-Ikari said as he held out his hands in a diamond formation

_**Eat This! Wrath of the Vengeful Wind Dragon!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as a trio of pale green and black cyclones in shape of Chinese dragons shot out of his hands with each being the size of a large house as each one crashed into the Boss Summon of the Toads with great force shredding his skin and muscle to a bloody paste until they combined together into a massive tornado that hovered above the Toad Boss menacingly! Until it crashed down on him with the speed of a bullet that descended like a great comet before it exploded in a dome of swirling winds that when it ceased revealed the body of Gamabunta that had been reduced to a pile of blood and muscle that groan in immense pain before dispersing back to the land of the toads.

_**Damn that attack took out about half of my reserves!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he breathed heavily from the great labor before he stood up again and walked towards the location of Jiraya.

"Shit he took out Bunta looks like I've got no other choice"!: Jiraya thought cursing himself that he had to let it come to this is as he summoned two elderly looking toads that appeared on his shoulders.

**Oh Jiraya-Boy its nice to see you again!**: Pa said to Jiraya

Its nice to you to Ma and Pa but I need you guys to help me out by letting me go into Sage Mode!: Jiraya said nervously

**Why do you need it Jiraya-chan?**: Ma asked him

I need it because I'm facing someone who just took out Bunta and nearly killed him!: Jiraya said solemnly

**Oh My**!: Gasped Ma in shock of someone that strong.

So unless you help me then I'm afraid that he'll try and kill me.: Jiraya said deadly serious

**Well then Jiraya-Boy lets get to work!**: Pa said with Ma nodding in agreement as they began to collect Nature Chakra for Jiraya who began to synchronize with it in order to achieve Sage Mode

_**Well then what do we have here?**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he looked upon the changes that Jiraya's sage mode brought as the lines across his face grew thicker, his hair becoming wilder, his nose becoming flatter and larger with noticeable warts on it along with his hands and feet becoming larger and more toad like along with a very noticeable increase in his power levels

**Your right Jiraya-Boy he is powerful I can sense his foul energy from here!**: Pa said as the energy that Kuro-Ikari was radiating was so immense that it made him cringe from how vile and sinister it was.

_**Ah thank you but complements will get you nowhere as unlike Naruto I'm not so nice!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he readied his Ninjato's to do battle once more as the sky darkened as if responding to the anticipation of the seemingly final clash between them as Thunder boomed overhead.

**_So then Pervy-Sage is your punk-ass gonna make the 1st move or am I gonna have to since those archaic relics look like they're only gonna weigh you down?_**: Kuro-Ikari mocked before having bring his blades up in an X-shape to block the Sage-Mode enhanced punch from Jiraya with made the ground crater from the impact before they jumped away from each other.

Before our two combatants engaged in clash of fists vs blades as Jiraya Senjutsu enhanced strength battle that of Kuro-Ikari's aura enhanced speed which caused shockwaves of pure force to echo throughout the land as they fought with one another before jumping off and launching their respective attacks

Sage Art: Chou Odama Rasengan!: Jiraya said as he made a Sage Mode enhanced Rasengan the size of a small house as he then began to lunge at Kuro-Ikari

**_Well how about I heat things up with this!_**: Kuro-Ikari said as he prepared a Nova-Storm that glowed with a harsh light as he held the sphere of amber yellow flames outlined in jet black before he then thrust it against the Senjutsu enhanced Rasengan that clashed in an awesome display of power before exploding with a great amount of force that revealed the fighters engaged in a fierce taijutsu match.

With Kuro-Ikari throwing punches and kicks like crazy at Jiraya who barely blocked them while Jiraya was using the Toad Kumite to land punches on Kuro-Ikari as the two slugged it out before Jiraya grabbed Kuro-Ikari by the leg and swung him around before throwing him into a nearby tree where he coughed up a bit of blood from the impact but only grinned before he dug himself out of it. Before launching himself at the Sannin with Aura enhanced speed and landed a fierce right cross to his chest that cracked a rib before he did a leg sweep and launched a burst of compressed air that sent the Sannin flying.

Sage Art: Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Grenades!: Jiraya exclaimed as he breathed out several large horse sized blasts of fire that were sent barreling towards Kuro-Ikari

_**"Fuck"!**_: Kuro Ikari thought as he glowed orange and used the water vapor around him to fire a large jet of water at the great fireballs that impacted to form a great cloud of steam before he then glowed green and condensed the fog around him into bullets of compressed steam.

Earth Style Wall: Jiraya said slamming his hands into the ground and raising up a large slab of earth to protect him against the bullets that flew hard and fast with such force that they begun to crack apart at the earthen wall which then proceed to break apart as Kuro Ikari's fist shattered it into rubble. As he then used his enhanced speed to close enough distance to land a roundhouse kick to his skull and follow it up with a headbutt that sent Jiraya stumbling away before finishing it of with an aura enhanced drop kick that was evidenced with his legs glowing a bright scarlet that sent the toad sage crashing through several trees.

Before long Kuro Ikari was dashing as fast as he could towards Jiraya with his Ninjato blades drawn intent on impaling him on their blades while Jiraya himself made handsigns for one of his signature jutsu.

Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!: Jiraya said as he then spat out a large amount of mud that began to entrap Kuro-Ikari in its murky depths as he struggled to escape.

Looks like I've got you stuck in a rock and a hard place!: Jiraya laughed at the struggling dark-side of Naruto who then stood still before he glowed a bright emerald green and spun like a top causing the thick mud that entrapped him to shift and churn before it turned into a full-on tornado of mud, ground and winds that begun to spiral towards the Toad Sannin.

Jiraya-chan now would be a great time to get out of the way!: Ma yelled whacking him over the the head with rolling pin she mysteriously pulled out as he jumped out of the cyclone of the debris's way that plowed through 4 yards worth of trees and land before dispersing as it rained mud and earth.

"Now where is that gaki hiding?": Jiraya thought scanning the area

_**Look out below dumbass!**_: Kuro-Ikari yelled as he appeared from the sky in an effort to deliver a drop kick that albeit failing made a large crater in the ground.

_**So why don't I put a shock to your system!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as his Ninjato's glowed a bright Azure before crackling with bright Azure colored lightning outlined in Jet Black before he chucked them at Jiraya like deadly electrified buzz saws that Jiraya narrowly dodged as one of them managed to shave off a piece of his bicep that left a blackened 2nd degree burn on his arm! Before returning to Kuro-Ikari who leapt towards Jiraya who caught him in a shoulder tackle before rapidly punching him in the chest that broke three of his ribs and shattered one of them before he was sent flying with a punch to the face.

_**"Damn it this really suck"!**_: Kuro-Ikari thought in pain as he coughed up apple sized globs of blood as he made himself glow a bright green to heal himself to the point where he could breathe without feeling a stinging pain in his chest.

So... are... you ...gonna...come...quietly!: Jiraya said as he was currently starting to run low on chakra from fighting him for the past two hours but his response was met with a thin beam of light that pierced the side of his chest.

_**Fuck...You!**_: Kuro-Ikari said as he held his smoking finger in a gun position.

Alright looks like We've got to use the Goemon!: Jiraya said to the two elder toads.

**But Jiraya my boy are you sure you want to do this because this could kill him?**: Pa asked him wondering if he was serious about doing it.

Pa I'm deadly serious because I'll need an attack that can put him down for the count!: Jiraya said with absolute certainty in his voice.

**Well then looks like we have no choice!** Ma said in agreement

Alright them I'll supply fire if you two supply the wind and oil alright?: Jiraya asked and got his answer in the form of them nodding in compliance.

Alright here goes!: Jiraya said as they began to charge up the Goemon.

_**"Oh shit! Looks like he's planning something big this can't be good looks like I'll have to use "this attack"!**_: Kuro-Ikari thought as he began too charge up a vast amount of electricity as his entire body lit up like a christmas tree with bolts of azure lighting outlined in pitch black shot out of him like he was the center of his own thunderstorm as he cupped his hands together as it condense in his palms.

Sage Art: Goemon!: The trio yelled in usion as Ma shot out a blast of wind, Pa a stream of oil, and Jiraya a jet of flames that combined into a massive tsunami of boiling oil that mowed down everything in its path sparing nothing as any animal got in its crosshairs was burnt alive near instantly.

_**Now then take this Spear of Jupiter's Vengeance!**_: Kuro-Ikari shouted as a condensed blast of lightning shot out his hands like a bullet that soon collided with the Tsunami that expanded to match it in size and height the moment it collided as they struggled against each other in a contest of strength.

As they each tried to overpower one another each one growing larger and stronger with each bit of power pumped into it neither one wanting to give way towards the other until it became to much for either attack to sustain themselves and they soon exploded in a great nuke like explosion that wiped out any source of life for the next mile in a blinding flash of light and heat.

Until the smoke cleared and all that was left was a barely conscious Jiraya who had deep 2nd degree burns pockmarking his body as he limped towards the downed body of Naruto who reverted back to his original state as the damage was to great even for him as the pain of a hundred suns exploding in his face wracked his body causing him to pass out from the pain

SInce he was in the epicenter of the blast he took it the worst as he had 3rd degree burns ravaged his body like a great cancer cracking off in chunks revealing bubbling skin as his smoking and prone body was left twitching barely breathing as shards of bone stuck out of his collarbone, upper chest, forearms, and thighs

W-we d-did it!: Jiraya said breathing haggardly from the severity of his injuries

**Y-yes w-we did Jiraya-Chan!**: Said a greatly injured Ma before she and Pa dispersed.

N-Now t-then s-summoning jutsu!: Jiraya said summoning a traveling toad as he hefted himself and Naruto on to it as they headed off towards Konaha

* * *

><p><span><strong>( Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage Tower 8:40 Pm)<strong>

It was nighttime in the HIdden Leaf as Minato Namikaze was currently doing every Kage's greatest enemy paperwork however he was interrupted by an Anbu appearing via shunshin!

Hokage-Sama I have urgent news!: Said the horse masked Anbu

Yes what is it?: Questioned Minato

Its Jiraya-Sama he's currently in the hospital and wanted me to relay an important message back to you!: The Anbu said to Minato who's full attention was on the masked ninja

Well what is it?: Minato questioned.

It is that "I have found your son Minato but be warned he is a danger to you and your family"!: The Masked Anbu said with the last part he took as a cryptic warning.

Understood thank you and have my family been notified of this development?: Minato inquired

Yes they have Hokage-Sama and are currently awaiting you at the Hospital!: The Horse Masked Anbu said to him

Thank you that will be all.: Minato said as the Anbu then bowed respectfully before vanishing in a shunshin while Minato subsequently disappeared in the yellow flash of his signature Hirashin no Jutsu appearing with family who were at Naruto's bedside as they watched in horror as he was currently hooked to a life support machine with him being covered in bandages as he breathed silently due to being in a medically induced coma.

Oh Minato-Kun look at out baby boy!: Kushina said with immense sadness in her voice over seeing her eldest in the condition he was in.

I know my hime but he's back home with us and now we can help protect him!: Minato said with a hint of happiness of being reunited with his son even in his comatose state.

However things began to change as Naruto's life signs began to spike as his eyes fluttered open as he began to look at his surroundings that were currently a blurry haze of colors

"Where the hell am I all I remember is fighting Pervy sage and now I'm in some hospital what the fuck?": Naruto thought wondering where the hell he was.

Look Minato-Kun he's awake!: Kushina said happily.

"Wait a minute I know that voice"!: Naruto thought as his anger began to rise to surface.

So Dad does this mean that mean Nii-San is gonna stay with us?: Asked a younger feminine voice as Naruto's anger rose more and more along with his heart rate

Yes it does Kasumi-Chan and now that he's back in Konaha we start being a family again.: Minato said happily as Naruto's anger rose yet again as he focused more and more as his village started to become clearer.

Oh hello Naruto-Kun we've missed you so much but don't worry your safe again!: Kushina said in a warm tone of voice who's vison was now completely cleared and saw his bastard family in his hospital room which made him livid with rage as his bandaged hand lashed out and begun to strangle Kushina.

I hate fucking whore, I hate all your Kami-forsaken asses!: Naruto raged as he continued to strangle Kushina who choke and try to get out of Naruto grip but he had a grip like an iron vice as Minato tried to get him to stop but he too was getting strangle by Naruto who choked him and his wife as his grip continued to tighten!

I hate you, I fucking for trying hold back, I hate you all!: Naruto yelled out with fury in his voice as heart rate began spiking dangerously until the Shizune and eight orderlies had to hold him down in order for him to release his grip but were hard pressed to as although he was gravely injured it didn't stop him thrashing like a man to try and kill his parents as he continued to shout obscenities of wanting to kill his family. Until Tsunade came rushing in with a large syringe full of tranquilizer and injected Naruto with it as he began to calm down as the drug did its work in calming him down!

I hate...you...all, Do...you...hear...me...i...willl murder...all..of..yoouuu!: Naruto drawled out before passing back out into his medical coma as Kushina was left sobbing in shock at all the things Naruto had said in wanting to do to her and her family.

Well I hope that he's worth it as from here on in things only get harder for you guys as finding him was the easy part but now trying to get him to love you all as family, "THAT" will be your hardest mission.: Tsunade said to the couple before them.

As they did get back their eldest son like they'd always wanted but the question is will he love them ever again or carry out on his promise to murder them? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene<strong>

**Hope you liked the fight I did with Jiraya and Naruto as I wanted to make this fight as epic as possible while as believable for someone of Naruto's skill level as remember he is at best high anbu level that was going against one of the 3 fucking legendary Sannin! As Naruto held out as long as he did for these following reason**

**. He was an unknown to Jiraya as although he was a High A-ranked Ninja in their Bingo Books he did kill anyone who he knew would try to spread word of his abilities therefore since not much was known about his abilities in the Bingo book he was left as an unknown to Jiraya which gave him the advantage of keeping his skills hidden.**

**. Jiraya didn't account for Naruto's abilities in the fact that his aura powers could do nature manipulation as to Jiraya he thought that Naruto would be another Might Guy that practiced in tai and kenjutsu so he was caught off guard when Naruto was able to use the elemental side to his aura powers as he didn't know how similar to jutsu they'd be.**

**. Lastly is the fact that he did not expect for Naruto's dark-side A.K.A Kuro-Ikari to take control as he didn't know that Naruto had this part of him that when switched would take his normally balanced moveset and switch it into one of pure offense.**

**As to his aura reserves being as large as they are apart of them being that large was one him absorbing the Demonic Aura of the Sanbi vastly increasing his reserves while also the fact that he's also able to absorb the spiritual part of jutsu's and add them to his own reserves.**

**Plus did you like that little flip out scene I had Naruto do with his family as I wanted to do a scene that showed just how much he distains and hates them.**

**Well anyways hoped you like this chapter as the next one will be with the council's deciding what to do with Naruto so expect a shortend chapter.**

**So until then farewell and this is Pravus666 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Deals

( Chapter 5 Council Meetings and Deals)

It was still morning and Naruto was still a comatose wreck as none of the doctor's at the hospital could heal him much less touch him as his malevolence Aura courtesy of Kuro-Ikari would react to them and burn their hands and arms like acid leaving their palms melted down to the bone making Naruto a lost cause as not even Tsunade and protégé Shizune for all their medical knowledge could even attempt to heal Naruto. As if anything they would get it worse than the others as his Malevolence aura would lash out and give them caustic burns if they were anywhere within 15 feet of him.

Yet Naruto continued to heal at an accelerated rate as his body was focusing the emerald healing aura on it in order for his body to heal itself back to working order so he could train himself more as the defeat at the hands of the Toad Sage had really gotten to him. As he was currently conversing with Kuro-Ikari in his mindscape over how to get out of Konaha as he absolutely refused to stay in a place that would only hold him back and where he'd be ostracized for his inability to use chakra!

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's Mindscape)<strong>

Naruto was currently in his mindscape with his dark-side as they were currently discussing a way to get out of Konaha and away from those bastards that would try to call themselves his family.

As the mindscape they are currently in took the form of an area surrounded by mountains that formed a circular barrier as although they looked beautiful from afar they were a death sentence as their jagged navy cliff faces would split and crack apart constantly in order to crush and impale anyone who dared climbed them. Along with that fact that they would release noxious fumes that would melt the face off any invader in minutes and if you even reached the narrow peak you have to watch your step especially because of the bursts of molten lava that would erupt in random intervals that would either quick dry so fast you be stuck in a death trap made of razor sharp obsidian that would threaten to crush your bones or that they'd soon be incinerated because of the intense heat.

Plus the fact that the sky was colored shades of deep emerald, bloody scarlet, harvest gold, and a bright sapphire and indigo with silver and ash grey clouds that circled overhead along with a lime green and magenta sun giving the mindscape a more ethereal feel to it as though you were in a far away planet within sci-fi movie.

Plus the fact that in the center of it was a town that looked a combination of a roman city and industrialized town as the place as it had great skyscraper like buildings that soared high into the sky to small rural like houses that looked like something you find in one of those "Slice of life" Movies to large villas that looked fit for a king that looked made from expensive marble and inlaid with colorful jewels. Plus the fact that among it all were multiple businesses that looked to be in full swing as people were coming in and out of them with either groceries in their hands or families conversing over how there days had went.

Overall this place seemed like something you couldn't help but get lost in as to any normal person it seemed like a personal paradise that you'd never want to leave.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kuro-Ikari were in their personal mansion inside the mindscape a several story Victorian style villa made from obsidian and Spartan crimson colored brick with a ruby colored roof and a iron grey colored chimney that billowed out silver colored smoke in large rings as they sat in a moderately sized conference room. It was colored a metallic azure blue with a mahogany round table and several chairs around it as a stylized 7 sided star was emblemized on the ceiling with each point having a color that represented the currently unlocked auras with the final and last being one being a pale snow white as the entire thing was encircled by a black ring as dark as the feathers of a crow.

_**" So Naruto what's the status on how much our body is healed?"**_: Kuro-Ikari questioned Naruto as he wanted to know how long it would be before they were up and ready at full strength.

" Well Kuro-san our body has currently been healed to 45 percent as I've managed to heal a good chunk of the bones that have broken and shattered along with reducing the burns on our body to that of moderate to lesser 2nd degree burns as well as repairing 51 percent of the nerves in our body however that damnable Sage chakra is proving to be quite an annoyance"!: Naruto said in a calm tone to his darker counterpart who smiled at the 1st part of the report but frowned slightly when he mentioned the part about the Sage chakra.

_**" And what do you mean by that exactly?"**_: Kuro-Ikari inquired of Naruto

" I mean that due to its unusual properties of enhancing one's attacks it makes it harder for me to repair any damage done to the body as it acts as a irritant when ever I heal and repair the injuries as I've found out that it reacts to the affects of the healing aura violently as with every injury that I healed and or repaired caused it to spasm and seizure quite erratically!": Naruto replied to Kuro-Ikari with a tone of disdain in his voice that the perverted bastard who basically told his so-called bastard parents to neglect him in favor of his spoiled as fuck siblings did this to him.

_**" I see this will prove troublesome in the near future should we be encountered with anyone who uses this Sage chakra so then how do you propose we solve this problem and remedy it a thing of the past?"**_: Kuro-Ikari asked of Naruto who smirked at his reply.

" I'm glad you asked Kuro-Ikari as you obviously know our healing Aura not only heals the injuries that we sustain in combat or otherwise but also overtime has developed to where it will adapt to said type of injury and allows us to regenerate and heal from it much faster than what would be allotted for a normal shinobi. Therefore I've been working on modifying the adaptive healing properties of it to account for any Sage chakra enhanced attacks which will force our body to react to any sage chakra in the sense of making our bodies healing rate accelerate to several times normal over in order to compensate for the destructive potential of any Sage Mode attacks! Plus I've also had our physical enhancement aura and healing aura seep into our D.N.A causing us to be more durable against attacks as the moment we wake up we'll be able to take on high C to low B rank jutsu's head on with no problem at all as well as take a kunai stab with only minors scratches as result. And finally our body physically as been increased to about superhuman levels as we should be able to run at approximately 270 miles an hour, lift half a ton and punch through solid brick, as well as being able to exert ourselves constantly 9 and half hours before fatigue toxins set in! ": Naruto said in a confident tone in voice that he'd done something like this.

**_" Yes that sounds marvelous as with that we should be able to take on a large squad of high level chunin to low level jonin with no problem however I would like to ask about the side effects to all these changes made in out body as something as great that must carry a few risks?"_**: Kuro-Ikari asked Naruto who sighed.

" Yes well you've caught me there as with these changes will come a few side effects one being that when we do fight someone who can use sage chakra our body will burn through our energy stores at a much more accelerated rate as I'd say we'd be able to fight in that state effectively for 1 hour before we pass out from exhaustion. Then theirs the fact that sense I've enhanced our body to suck levels our body has become much more dense as a result making it quite a deal harder for us to move as our body weight as been increased from 183 pounds to 823.5 pounds as well as our the fact that we'll have to adapt our fighting style to be more strength oriented in order to fit our new body frame!": Naruto explained as with a wave of his hand showed his healing body and showed that its musculature had swelled to triple what it was normally and had made him grow to height of 6'1.

_**"Well then that's quite a lot to take in but we'll get to that bridge when we cross it seeing as we will have to do some major training in order to get our body back into working order now then on to more pressing matters how are we going to escape Konaha exactly?"**_: Kuro-Ikari asked Naruto

" Well here's the thing exactly we quite exactly can't escape seeing as how one they'll have us on lockdown with their most experienced and trained ninja seeing as how we fought the Pervy-Sage to a stalemate so we'll have to play it safe as with one false move and we will have elite jonin and Anbu on us faster than stink on shit!": Naruto said stoically to his darker half who frowned in disappointment along with Naruto.

_**" Damn it as much as I hate to admit and I really do your right as the Pervy-Sage would probably have blabbed to our shitheads of a father and mother and the rest of the council about our abilities so launching an escape even with our aura powers and enhanced physical body as the way we are now is suicide!"**_: Kuro-Ikari admitted as both Naruto and Kuro-Ikari agreed that even if they could try to escape that they couldn't as the way they were right now would be now match for an army of elite ninja plus that of the Hokage his wife who's in the bingo books as a high S rank Ninja and a Sannin with an extensive knowledge of the human body and how to take you down with minimal effort.

"Agreed on that plus the fact that if we tried to use seals like we did with Yagura to drain his chakra overtime and influence him by spiking his aggression to that of a wild beast to help aid in our escape it would be futile as both of them are high ranking seal masters and would notice our attempts in a heartbeat so that option is out the window!": Naruto said as another attempt to escape was shot down as they both knew that they renowned both in and out of the village as expert seal masters so using any manner of seal to try and aid in their escape was futile.

_**"Shit that's another plan down the drain so it looks like were stuck here and if I'm right about this those motherfuckers are probably gonna stick us on the same team as Kasumi and Menma so as to get us to bond as a so-called family which is total and complete bullshit!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said angrily as he and Naruto knew that he was right once those words left his mouth as they probably think it would make things better if they saddled him with two fresh out of the green genin who were low to mid chunin level with a certified remorseless killer who was high anbu to low kage level.

"Yeah and it doesn't help that we just can't kill them as we'd risk releasing the Kyubbi and I'm sure as hell not gonna have some oversized fur-ball as our tenant as that would just with our aura powers as I'm pretty sure our body would try and reject it!: Naruto said as he knew that killing a Jinchuriki would release its bijuu resulting in more harm than good when reforms in a few years time and with no one to seal it inside themselves would be a disaster waiting to happen.

" Yes quite a disaster indeed plus the fact that there are to many risks if we were to some how seal it inside ourselves so killing them is a no go besides we've got a great thing going with just the two of here as a dynamic duo of badassery am I right or am I right!: Kuro-ikari said replying to Naruto as he held out his hand and Naruto raised his and they both high-fived each other as a sign of comradery in the fact that they knew that they would have each other's backs till the end.

_As over time they had created a unique type of friendship/partnership as in all Naruto's during his 5 year leave from the Hidden Leaf, Kuro-Ikari had been his only friend and companion he could truly count on in the most dire of times as he was the one whom he told all of his darkest secrets too, the one he confided in when ever he felt himself about to give into the pitfalls of despair and the one to guide him in the fucked up world they lived in. While Naruto had helped Kuro-Ikari to learn and show restraint and taught him that the world wasn't all black and white in the matter of the fact that it only meant killing for the fun of it all plus the fact that he helped him to appreciate the power they had been given and never take it for granted as shown when Naruto would have him spar without the use of aura to supplement his abilities. While the partnership would be that Kuro-Ikari would act as a extra set of eyes in combat as he would astral project himself to Naruto and warn him of any attacks on his weak spots making him an asset when faced by multiple opponents as this way he would be able to defend himself from all possible angles. As well as provide a form of mental defense against mental attacks as he would act as a defense against Ninja who had a bloodline like the Yamanaka for example that would allow them to invade the minds of others and use them like puppets. Kuro-Ikari would prevent this by attacking them like he would in the real world as many with that type of bloodline in particular would be lax in fighting someone with a high mental defense let alone a homicidal alternate split personality that wouldn't hesitate to kill your mental avatar leaving them a vegetable. While Naruto however would play a more supplementary role and focus on improving the defensive and supplementary abilities of their aura powers so as to make a move-set that would have a decent if not exceptional so that way when Naruto or Kuro-Ikari fought an enemy they could protect themselves without leaving themselves a sitting duck! As well as when Kuro-Ikari took control Naruto would take over the role as healer as when Kuro-Ikari would take control when fighting Naruto would focus on healing and repairing the injuries made to their body so as to keep them alive and kicking during fights that would leave them with otherwise grievously injuries! Then their was the fact that Naruto would also allow Kuro-Ikari 2 hours of "free-time" within his body to do what he liked as long as he did not commit the following (rape, torture, robbery, grand theft, or mass murder!)_

_So overall what they had was a cohesive and quite effective partnership that was with out a doubt highly effective and one neither would trade what they have for anything as the two were like brothers to one another._

" So then I guess we'll have to continue to find away to at least make out stay here a little more hospitable so that way we'll have as less to do with them as possible agreed?": Naruto asked Kuro-Ikari who nodded in agreement with his counterpart

_**" Yes I fully agree on this one at all but for now continue to heal up our body as I want us to be up and ready within a few weeks time understood?"**_: Kuro-Ikari asked Naruto who nodded.

" You've got it man I'll do it as best I can but I'm telling you that it will take quite a while as the remaining injuries are proving to be quite the nuisance in repairing back to working order!": Naruto replied back to Kuro-Ikari

_**" Alright. If that's all then this has been adjourned so if you need me you'll know where I'll be at as I will figure out a way for us to be free again this I swear!"**_ Kuro-Ikari said walking out the door leaving Naruto alone as he then went elsewhere in order to fix the remaining injuries that were upon his body.

* * *

><p>(Real World 11:33 Am, Hokage Tower)<p>

It was a little over a 11:30 as Minato sat in the Hokage office sullen over what Naruto had said to him and the rest of the family 3 days ago over he would like nothing more than to kill them and tear them apart into a bloody mess.

As it absolutely tore him apart inside that his eldest would want to kill him and the fact that it was his own fault didn't help at all in the slightest as the guilt weighed on him like a ton of bricks and to top it all off his Sensei had nearly died from bringing back Naruto as that in itself had nearly cost him the man that was like a father to him. And all because of a stupid prophecy that had yet to pass so in training two of his children to be the best ninja that they could absolutely be had cost him his 1st born child and son who wanted nothing more than to use his skull as an oversized hackey sack to kick and beat around.

As thanks to him being a neglectful father had not only just effected him but his wife as well as Naruto's words had hurt deeper to her than what any blade or jutsu could as she remembered the times when she and Naruto would play together but the moment that Menma and Kasumi became jinchuriki everything changed. As she had looked over the family photo's noticed that Menma and Kasumi were more and more prominent while Naruto faded into the background like a ghost until he was eventually non existent plus the fact that when he did leave that night when he blew up the Hyugga Manor did she realize how much she screwed up as a parent. As she had realized at the moment in time in those 5 years that while she could name everyone of her twin children's likes and dislikes she couldn't even name Naruto's favorite color as that revelation in itself had broken her as person and resolved from that day to be a better parent. Yet when she finally did she the broken body of Naruto she wept both in joy and sorrow as with joy that her baby boy had finally returned home and sorrow that she had to see him in such a state as the mere sight of him hooked up to those machines killed her inside! But when he woke up and said that he would never forgive her and that he wanted nothing more than eviscerate her and break every bone in her body absolutely broke her heart inside in knowing that her precious Naruto-kun would never hold any love in his heart for her and only rage made her feel heartbroken.

However they were brought out of their self-loathing when Tsunade had called the husband and wife to talk with them about Naruto and Jiraya's injuries as they soon arrived via shunshin with Tsunade waiting patiently for them.

"Good morning Minato and Kushina as your well aware of the reasons why I called you here today aren't you?": Tsunade asked them

"Yes you summoned us to talk about the status of Jiraya-Sensei and Naruto correct?: Minato said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Exactly 1st off we'll be going to Jiraya's room 1st off his condition has stabilized enough for him to be awake and for him to tell us exactly what happened when he fought Naruto so come and follow me.": Tsunade said to the couple who nodded as they followed the legendary medic to Jiraya's room who had in fact had seen better days.

As his hair had while it had grown back to shoulder length was still in a ragged and tangled mess while the majority of him was covered on bandages to conceal the ugly cancer like burns across his body as both his legs were in cast along with the upper right side of his face being covered in 2nd degree burns while his arms however were hidden under the covers.

" Hey Minato how ya been?": Jiraya said haggardly as he was still weak from that fight with Naruto despite all of the treatment he'd been given.

" I'm alright Jiraya-sensei just a little torn apart on the inside that I sent almost sent you to your death it should've been me that fought Naruto not you!": Minato exclaimed in a depressed tone to the Toad Sannin

" Hey listen to me Minato you should consider yourself lucky that you didn't fight him as I'm hundred percent sure that he would've done much, much worse to you than what he did me!": Jiraya said deathly serious.

" Wait a minute Jiraya why do you say it was better that you fought Naruto instead Minato it sounds like the gaki would've destroyed killed Minato!": Tsunade asked her former teammate.

" No Tsunade-hime he wouldn't have killed Minato oh no he wouldn't have killed him at 1st he would've broken him!": Jiraya replied cryptically

" What do you mean break that Naruto-kun would've broken Minato-kun?": Kushina asked of Jiraya.

" What I mean is that he would've made Minato go all out before crushing him physically while also whittling down whatever confidence he had left to nothing after all he managed to leave with this!": Jiraya said as he lifted his right arm to reveal a partially cauterized stump of an arm that was nothing but burnt and bleeding flesh from his shoulder down to what remained of his mid bicep which made the Husband and Wife gasp in horrified shock.

" Dear Kami what happened?: Minato said with a look of shock on his face while Kushina was over in a corner vomiting up her breakfast from the sight of it all.

" Its simple your son did this too him as from Jiraya told me that final clash between techniques was so powerful that it had killed off every nerve and cell off in Jiraya's right arm as I'm even surprised Jiraya was able to get here in the condition he was in as it took me 16 hours till Shizune and I were able to get him stable again as for 16 Kami damned hours I had to hold Jiraya together to keep him from Death's door!": Tsunade exclaimed at the two who look on in horror at the fact that Naruto was able to do something of that magnitude to one of the most powerful Ninja not just in Konaha but in all of the Elemental Nations

" Anyways Jiraya is there anything else you want to tell them?": Tsunade asked her fellow Sannin who nodded yes.

" Yes it's this beware of Naruto, beware of the power he holds as its like nothing I've ever seen as he was able to manipulate and bend the elements to his will like it was almost child's play his skills with ken and Taijutsu were able to put me at a stalemate a couple of times and most of all tread carefully of the darkness within his heart as he will not hesitate to kill not just you but everything you all hold dear!" "So I beg of you watch Naruto with Menma and Kasumi as I fear the day will come when he will absolutely and utterly obliterate them off of the face of the earth and that's even if they use Kyubbi's chakra!": Jiraya ranted as his heart-rate spiked dangerously before someone had to inject him with a sedative in order for him to calm down before Tsunade, Kushina, and Minato left the room

" So now you see why I had advised you against going after him all those years ago especially after sending all those hunter ninja in body bags as they were so mangled that the only I could identify them was by their teeth and blood type"!: Tsunade said to the couple as during those times her tolerance of seeing blood were pushed to their limits as such much blood was spilt that she had to cry herself to sleep most nights as often times they reminded her of Dan

"Were sorry Tsunade w-we just w-wanted N-Naruto back so badly": Kushina stammered with tears brimming in her eyes as Tsunade sighed

" Well con-fucking-gratulations as you got your homicidal son back but at what cost you baka's at what...Cost?": Tsunade asked darkly of them as they hung their heads in shame.

" Well then if your done moping we still have Naruto's room to go to.": Tsunade berated the two as they went towards Naruto's room and saw that he was glowing a bright emerald as his injuries healed wherever the glow covered the wounds along with the fact that his body seemed to have grown the last time but in height and in body mass as the hospital bed groaned slighty.

" What's happening too him is he alright!?" Kushina asked Tsunade

" Yes and No to that one Kushina.": Tsunade said stoically

" What do you mean by that Tsunade?": Minato questioned

" Let me explain it to you I mean yes in the fact that Naruto's body is healing itself at an accelerated rate a rate that seems to be even faster than that of Uzumaki's your clan's healing factor which that in itself is astounding!": Tsunade said shocking the two as within the Ninja World the Uzumaki were renowned for their extremely long lifespans and healing factors allowing them to fight indefinitely in the heat of battle.

" While that's incredible in itself I guess their must be some bad news!": Minato said to Tsunade which only confirmed his suspicions when Tsunade nodded in affirmance

" Your right there Minato as although Naruto's body has healed itself at an accelerated rate we can't help with healing his injuries as every time we've tried their have been "complications".: Tsunade said pausing at the word complications for emphasis

" What do you mean complications?": Inquired Kushina

" I mean that every time we've tried to even get remotely close to him his body would radiate some kind of force field and prevent us from even touching as no one could even get 20 feet of him without being attack and if you don't believe me watch!": Tsunade said to the couple and threw a scalpel at Naruto as Minato and Kushina screamed in horror of Tsunade possibly killing Naruto that was until they saw what happened when the scalpel reached spitting distance of Naruto. For when the scalpel reached that distance whips of black aura whipped around Naruto like tendrils and spun and thrashed wildly as the scalpel soon melted and corroded until their was a pile of molten metal lie steaming an arm's length away from Naruto.

"W-what was that?": Minato asked dumbfounded at what he'd just seen

" Its like Jiraya said that power that Naruto has protects him while unconscious while healing him however it proves a danger for the hospital staff as anyone who's gotten close to him have had their arms wind up like that scalpel or worse!" "Heck we even had one of our interns die from trying to heal Naruto the poor kid didn't even make it through the hour before he was turned to a pile of mush!": Tsunade said warning the two of getting close to Naruto and were shocked shitless of what they had been told as they practically had to avoid their own child like he was infected with the plague or risk being caustically burn to the point of possible death

" Alright we understand, but how long will it be before Naruto-kun will be stable?": Kushina asked of Tsunade

"Well that's another thing that's hard to tell as even though Naruto's healing at quite an astounding rate there is the possibility that even when he wakes up his body however has gone through quite the radical shift in body mass and growth that when he wakes up he could face complications in terms of moving as his total body mass and weight have increased well beyond that of a normal person his age." "So at the moment all we can do is wait and see what happens for the best.": Tsunade said to them as they nodded and walked outside the door.

"Its all our fault Minato if we'd just pay attention to Naruto more like the parents we were supposed to be then we wouldn't have to watch our son be in this state and we wouldn't have to remind ourselves of the fact that we'll never be accepted in to his life as well as the fact that he'll have problems even moving for the rest of his life!": Kushina exclaimed to Minato as she then wept openly into his chest saddened over how they messed up in their child's life

" I know Kushi-chan I know but hopefully we can make amends with him!": Minato said as the couple continued to comfort each other as they hoped to Kami that they could repair their relationship with Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Two Weeks Later)<p>

It had been two weeks since the Namikaze family last visited Naruto as Minato was currently having to deal with the fact that his son still hadn't woken up along with the fact that in a few days the Tsuchikage would be coming over to discuss a political marriage between Naruto and his granddaughter Kurotsutchi. Along with a political marriage between the granddaughter of the leader of the Nadeshiko Village a Ninja Village that was well know for having an all female shinobi force as this one however was made because the fact that Jiraya had fought the original leader to a stalemate years ago and as such made a deal that her granddaughter would be married off to 1st born son of his student the Yondaime Hokage.

Plus on top of the councils wanting a notice on Naruto's status so as too stall for more time for the political marriages so as of now the Yellow Flash of Konaha had a hell of a lot on his plate however he was interrupted from his thoughts when a eagle masked Anbu appeared in his office via Shunshin.

"What is Eagle?": Minato asked the masked Anbu

"It is time for the council meeting Hokage-Sama": The Anbu replied back to Minato who nodded in compliance.

" Thank you Anbu-san you're dismissed": Minato said as the Anbu bowed out respectfully before disappearing in a leaf styled Shunshin before Minato used his Hirashin to go to the council chambers.

* * *

><p>( Konaha Hospital, 12:00 PM, Naruto's waiting room)<p>

It was noon as Naruto and Kuro-Ikari were about to make their plan to make sure that they wouldn't have to be anywhere near his bastard family.

"Alright so you know what to do Kuro-san?": Naruto asked his dark-side from within his mindscape

_**" You bet I'll meet you back here in several minutes!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said giving Naruto the peace sign before vanishing out of Naruto's mindscape

As Kuro-Ikari soon started to come out of Naruto's body in the form of black wisps of energy outlined in a bright Indigo as he soon coascealed in to an intangible version of himself outlined in deep Indigo as he flew through out of Naruto's room and towards the nurse in charge of his hospital room. As he soon reached his destination in the form of a tall brunette female with bright almond shaped forest green eyes and a slender figure walking through the hallways.

_**" Perfect looks like you will be able to make yourself useful you fucking piece of shit!"**_: Kuro-Ikari thought to himself as he flew towards the nurse and into her body where she started to convulse for a short while before she stood up right again her eyes such a dark indigo that it was almost black along with streaks of bright purplish indigo in her hair.

_**" Looks like the possession was an complete success now to get to Naruto's room"**_: Kuro-Ikari said to himself quietly as he walked towards Naruto's room as quickly as possible before reaching Naruto's room but not before he went to storage room and got Naruto's gloves, mask and ninjato's the rest he left as they were to badly damaged to repair

_**" Well Naruto looks like you'll be getting wake-up call!"**_: Kuro-Ikari whispered as he reached into the nurse's pocket and took out a large syringe full of pure adrenaline and injected it directly into Naruto's heart which caused his heart rate to spike sporadically as Naruto shifted in his hospital bed rapidly before his eyes burst open and he woke up with his heart beating like he'd ran a marathon.

" That felt fucking amazing!" Naruto said as right now he was completely wired like he'd drunk several cups of coffee in one sitting

_**" Well welcome back to the land of the living my friend!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said with a smirk

"And glad to be back so did you get my stuff like I asked?": Naruto asked his dark-side before he was tossed them along with some azure blue and eggshell white pants and a maroon sleeveless shirt with the hidden leaf emblem on the back in dark grey

_**" Yep I sure did plus I also took the liberty of getting us some pants as it wouldn't look so good for us to go in there bottomless for when we make our demands!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said as Naruto got dressed

" And I do appreciate man now however theirs one thing I will ask that you do?": Naruto asked of Kuro-Ikari.

_**" What would that be?"**_: Kuro-Ikari replied.

" That would be for you to get back in my body as its quite disturbing at having to look at you in a girl's body so get back in here!": Naruto said to Kuro-Ikari who nodded in agreement.

_**" Alright sure why not plus the fact that being in another body just feels all weird"**_: Kuro-Ikari said in agreement before the nurse's eyes glowed brightly and the same smoke like haze of energy that he was in when possessing the nurse rocketed out of her mouth and eyes and seeped into Naruto body that then glowed pitch black when it was finished.

" Now I feel totally complete, well you don't what you have until its gone": Naruto thought mentally to Kuro-Ikari.

_**"Agreed Naruto now then what to do with her as she's seen to much?!"**_: Kuro-Ikari thought mentally to Naruto

" Don't worry I've got it!": Naruto said as he raised his left hand that glowed a golden yellow as he focused his power on the dazed female nurse infront of him.

As the Nurse at first started sweating profusely before her whole body turned an angry red and begun to smoke from the intense heat she was under before with a scream she burst into flames before she jumped out the window in a vain effort to in her suffering. However once she reached the outside the flames grew even more intense as all that was left when she hit the ground was a charred pile of ashes.

**_"Well that was easy now then off towards the where ever the fuck Minato is at"_**: Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto who agreed as he sent out a Aura Pulse in order to locate where Minato was at before a minute and a half later found out his location.

" Found it he's at the Council Chambers now lets go!": Naruto said as he soon ran jumped out the window as he landed with a dull Thud as a small crater formed from the impact as Naruto soon dashed off towards the Council chambers as he took the shortest way he knew possible through the red light district as he sensed a large number of chakra signatures tailing after him

As Naruto was a blur of speed to the civilians leaving an intense gust of wind in his wake from where he passed he was only a quarter mile from his destination when he soon found himself surrounded by a contingent of both Root Anbu and Rookie Jonin and some chunin that totaled 12 in number. He could tell this because he feel the arrogance of the ones wearing Jonin vests and emotional voids from the ones wearing masks

"Halt Naruto Uzumaki you are too return to the hospital until summoned otherwise failure to comply result in lethal force being used!": The root Anbu said to Naruto

"Well how about fuck you and I go where I want!": Naruto retorted smugly

" You may have been able defeat Jiraya-sama in one on one combat but against the combined force of jonin and anbu you don't stand a chance!": One of the jonin said cockily.

"Yeah so just make yourself useful and head back to the hospital before we kick your ass!": Another said however those were his last words he was able as his head and the head of the other jonin who talked to Naruto were beheaded in a flash of speed so fast that all in anyone saw was a scarlet blur.

"So then does anyone else want to fuck with me because if so I've got plenty more punishment to deal out!?: Naruto asked the ninja who stood there defiantly.

" Fuck you he's only one person let's get him!": The Chunin said

" Yes let's do this for Danzo-Sama!": One of the Root Anbu cried out as they charged at Naruto

"Well then I warned them didn't I?": Naruto said to himself before he launched himself towards the large squad of ninja.

As once he did he landed a full powered double axe handle to one of the Chunin's chest shattering his sternum in the process and breaking two of his ribs before Naruto grabbed him by the leg and flung down on to the street below where he landed and made a large crater however he didn't even have a chance even get up and recover! As Naruto dive-bombed him using his light and fire powers to propel himself like a bullet and ended up crushing the poor man's spine in the process making him groan out a silent scream in the process before he passed on into the afterlife.

" Alright come and get some!": Naruto said as a Root Anbu responded in whipping out his tanto and rushing at him Naruto had parried the Root Anbu's blade and kicked him in the face to crack apart a quarter of his mask that sent him flying into a nearby trashcan and just as Naruto was about to power up an attack Kuro-Ikari yelled in his mind.

_**" Naruto behind you!"**_: Kuro-Ikari exclaimed mentally as Naruto turned around to see a jonin flashing through hand-signs for a jutsu

" Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!": The Jonin said as he launched out a fang shaped jet of water at Naruto who responded in turn with a large baseball sized fireball at it which collided to form a cloud of heated steam which Naruto then transformed into a multiple and paper-thin blades of steam that he sent out towards the two ninja that soon reduced them into mincemeat.

"Anyone else want some?": Naruto taunted and was met with one of the jonin charging at him with a kunai drawn and who tried to stabbed it into his chest.

The keyword in that moment being tried as the moment he did the kunai was bent at a 90 degree angle but however when the jonin tried again it bent itself in half the jonin kept trying again until the kunai blade was whittled down to the hilt.

"So are you done yet?": Naruto said as the female jonin backed away in terror

"W-what are you are NOT human!": The female jonin said as a normal ninja would have been bleeding out by now but instead he was standing their as her blows probably did nothing but tickle to him.

" Simple what I am is just a simple man that has simple goals and right now your in the way of those goals!" : Naruto said he upper-cuted her with enough force to make her skid like a stone however she managed to stop herself by using chakra in her hands to anchor herself as she landed roughly on the ground.

However her reverie was cut short when she started sinking into the ground and try as she might to escape she couldn't as the quicksand like ground beneath her pulled her down faster and faster with a iron like vice until she stopped sinking when she was embedded navel deep in the liquid like ground.

" And this a wrap!": Naruto said before he slammed his hands into the ground and the ground around her turned solid once again leaving her to scream as she was horizontally bifurcated by the ground leaving her to scream for a few minutes as her bloodied upper half tried crawling away that was until Naruto right hand turned pumpkin orange and flash froze the trail of blood that led to her still crawling body.

The woman screamed as she felt her very blood being frozen and continued to do so until her vocal cords were frozen shut and she was a frozen statue of herself that had frost caked on her body before Naruto walked over and stomped on her corpse sending partially frozen blood and organs everywhere.

"Alright 6 down and 6 to go so who's next!": Naruto called out as two Root Anbu appeared and rushed at him with blades drawn while Naruto charged with his Ninjato blades to engage them in a kenjutsu duel.

The three clashed in a flash of blades as Naruto expertly parried and blocked each sword swing and stab that came his way while reflecting the blows back at the attackers as he whittled down their defenses all the while he remained unharmed while the Root Anbu had multiple cut and slash wounds. As all the while Naruto was having the time of his life the Root Anbu where providing a great warmup however he was on a schedule so he decided to end it as he killed the Root Nin to his left by slicing his throat open and then by plunging the blade into his heart while the other one died by him slicing through his stomach so deep he had to cover his abdomen in order for them not to spill out but that was quickly thwarted when Naruto reverse roundhouse kicked him hard enough for the two parts of his body to be sent flying.

" Well that was a good workout anyone else up for some?" Naruto said as two jonin appeared flashing through Handsigns for a collaborated jutsu.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!: The red headed one shouted

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!: The raven haired one shouted as well as the mammoth fireballs combined with the gust of wind to create fireballs the size of a large horse that changed to a bright blue due to the immense increase in heat that barreled towards Naruto with the intent of burning him to a crisp

However Naruto countered this by glowing an emerald green and spinning like a top and drawing in the large fireballs into miniature cyclone turning it into a whirling pillar of flame and wind that spun towards the duo who tried to sprint away from the cyclone of fire but to no avail as although one of them managed to escape albeit a 2nd degree burn to his lower left leg his compatriot was burnt to ashes.

"Kenshi NO!": The redhead yelled as he tried to leap away from Naruto spinning form that stopped rotating only to descend on the redheaded ninja and in whirlwind of scarlet he then exploded in a shower of blood as his body parts and organs rained down upon the rooftops and streets!

" Looks like I've found one of the last of you shitstains!" Naruto said as he appeared behind a Chunin and impaled his hand in his chest before it glowed a bright indigo and fired a massive burst of light that blew a hole through four buildings leaving nothing but a dark scorch mark where the Chunin once stood

"Now then where's the last one?": Naruto thought before he heard a whooshing sound as the enlarged limb of a Akamichi tried to smash him into the ground however Naruto caught it with his bare hands as he held it like a vice

"Now that wasn't very nice looks like that little stunt is gonna cost you!" Naruto said with his voice over-layed with that of Kuro-Ikari's for added effect as he gripped the limb tighter before jumping into the air and spinning like a corkscrew and before long the limb was twisted of leaving a bloody stump in its place.

" Looks like someone's been disarmed here why don't seal that wound for ya!": Naruto taunted before he launched a massive stream of fire at the downed Akamichi that before long turned him into a burnt corpse of smoking flesh and bone.

"Well then that takes care of that now off to the Council chambers!": Naruto said before he glowed a bright indigo and gold and flew off towards the council chambers at subsonic speeds

* * *

><p>( Konaha Council Chambers 1:35 PM)<p>

The council chambers were in a heated discussion over how they'd stall for time for the treaties with Iwa and Nadeshiko that was until they saw Naruto crash through the roof as he tumbled and rolled until he reached a complete stop.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something because if not then I've got some demands I'd like to take?": Naruto said to the council in a polite tone of voice.

"Not at all in fact we were just discussing some in regards to you Naruto-san.": Said the lazy voice of the head of the Nara Clan and Jonin Commander of Konaha, Shikaku Nara

"And what would that be if you don't mind me asking?": Naruto inquired

" It concerns your position on the two woman that you are marrying that've been set up for you!": Shikaku replied

"And who might they be exactly as I wasn't told about any of this at all so please enlighten me on this matter esteemed council members!": Naruto asked in a slightly miffed tone as if their was one thing he hated it was being forced into shit that involved things like love as that was an emotion in of itself that sickened him.

" Its quite simple you're to be married to Kurosutchi of Iwa and Shizuka of the Nadeshiko Village so then do you accept this or not!": Said Danzo as he was banking on the boy saying yes as that way he would be a step closer in his goals in having Konaha reign supreme within the Elemental Nations.

" Well my answer is a big fat fucking "NO" as there is a way in hell that I'm marrying some bitches that I don't even love or the fact they are far weaker than me makes this bullshit no go so you can tell the people who set this up to take these marriage proposals and shove their asses and to go to go fuck themselves!: Naruto retorted which made Danzo and the Elders and the civilian council livid that they'd refuse this.

" Listen here you little shit your gonna change mind about this and say yes as we of the council are your betters and as such you will do as we demand in agree to these marriage proposals and like it!" Said a portly civilian councilman who wouldn't have this little upstart cost the village a chance to increase it financial power, however he was silenced by a blast of killer intent from Naruto that was so grew so intense that he had a heart attack and died from the sheer amount of fear placed on him.

" Like I said before no I'm not going to be married although if do try to make me I'll get pissed and probably kill the two skanks which I know will be grounds for war a war that I know Konaha isn't ready for seeing as how Iwa has an alliance with Kumo and the fact that Nadeshiko has multiple alliances with several other minor villages could leave Konaha decimated from having to take on so many at once!" "As I however would be able to get away scot free seeing as how I'm pretty untraceable to sensor nins and the fact that I don't have any allegiance to any ninja village what so ever I would be able to drop off the face of the map for a few years and come out in the end unscathed!": Naruto said threateningly to the council members who were shocked that he'd do this.

"You can't be serious this is your home!": Minato said to his son before he had to dodge the speeding form of a Ninjato blade that threatened to impale him but had managed to cut a thin line on his face.

" Shut it Namikaze as my home was on the road doing what I loved by killing sons of bitches and you took that away from me so I've got every right to watch this place burn to the fucking ground so fuck off and tell them that I decline better yet I'll fucking tell em myself so that way I get to their faces when I do!": Naruto said angrily at Minato who shivered slightly under his son's enraged gaze.

" Alright Naruto you win as I won't jeopardize the village's safety over something like this so I'll let you come to the meeting so that you may decline them!" Minato said as he knew his son was serious by the cold look in his eyes and the amount of killer intent that he radiated that was so strong that it made most of the civilian councilmen pass out from the sheer intensity.

" Minato you can't be serious can you?: Koharu said shocked that he'd be giving something like this up over an idle threat his son made.

" I'm completely serious Koharu-san as if you look at him closely you can see that he's itching for anything to set him off so he'll have an excuse to make good on his threat!": Minato said in a deathly serious voice to the advisors who although were seething on the inside knew they couldn't argue as Naruto eyes told them" Go ahead and say something I dare you it'll just make things easier when this village burns".

" Great now that that's settled I have some demands to make the 1st of which is that I skip the genin bullshit and be made elite jonin seeing as how I was able to make it in the bingo books as an A ranked mercenary plus the fact that I was able to severely injure Jiraya of the Sannin so will you comply with this or not?": Naruto asked the shinobi council and hokage who had all heard the matter of how he was able to greatly injure Jiraya which was an impressive feat in of itself.

"I see that its only logical that someone of Naruto-san's caliber be instated as a jonin".: Shibi Aburame said as he saw that it was the only logical that with someone of Naruto's strength be promoted to such a rank.

" I agree as well the pup here has great potential if he's able become this strong on his own as lone wolf I support that he should be made jonin!": Tsume said as everything about him screamed Alpha plus the fact that he was a looker didn't hurt at all.

"I do as well as with you in our ranks would prove to be quite the advantage against our enemies so I agree as well that he should become jonin!" Shikaku said knowing that someone like Naruto who had that much potential would have their talents wasted as a genin

The votes for Naruto to become a jonin continued with it being a unananomous yes among the shinobi council until it was then decided that he'd be a jonin as was soon decided that he would become a jonin as he then had a jonin vest thrown to him to which he proceeded to put on.

" Thank you and with that settled I'd also request excommunication from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and start my own clan that will be known as the Tondemonai (unholy) clan!: Naruto said to the council which got shocked gasps from everyone that he'd do this

" W-why would you do this Naruto-san!": Said a shocked Hiashi Hyugga that his own best friends son would do this

"Simple Hiashi-sama I have no love for them at all as why would I want to stay with a clan of people who only neglected me and never taught me anything in terms of how to protect myself of show me any kind love in those years I grew up at least when I was out there on my own I was able to have some form of happiness as won't be with people who I'd rather see dead at my feet"!: Naruto said stoically with as much heartfelt emotion as possible as none of the clan heads would wish to keep someone a prisoner of their own family

"So then would you deny me my freedom in having this as I've already had the life that I worked so damn hard for ripped away from me so will you grant me my request then dear Councilors?": Naruto said in a pleading tone which made his request to be his own clan all the more convincing as soon the Councilors all agreed to the request with even Minato of all people gave in to his demand. But it also didn't help that he used his telepathic powers to manipulate them into agreeing with his demand

" If that's all Naruto then all you'll have to do for everything to be finalized is come to the Hokage Tower in the morning and sign the papers and you'll have what you want!: Minato said to Naruto who'd smirked over his victory.

"Thank you Hokage-sama now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave at one of the hotels here Konaha so until tomorrow morning goodbye and farewell": Naruto greeted as he walked out of the Council chambers with a victorious smirk on his face as the 1st step in his plans were complete.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene<strong>

**Well hope y'all liked the 1st chapter of this fanfic in 2015 so congrats to those who made it though another year.**

**Hope you guys liked mindscape scene I did with Naruto and Kuro-Ikari**

**What did you guys think of the fight scene I did with Naruto and those 12 ninja as I did that to showcase some of his newly upgraded physical capabilities as physically his body is at low to possibly mid kage level however he will train revamp his fighting style in order for him to fight effectively against higher level opponents**

**Also yes I'm having him stay in Konaha but this won't be permanent as I will have him escape during the Invaison along with taking a few things from his bastard family along with some of Konaha's secrets as a giant F.U to the village**

**So stay tuned for next chapter which will focus on the marrages of Iwa and Nadeshiko along with whom Naruto might possibly be getting as a genin squad.**

**Also within the reviews decide who you want Naruto to be eventually paired with between these choices as well as a poll that i've set up that you can go an vote on**

**: Fem Haku**

**:Fem Garra**

**:Temari**

**: Ryuzetsu**

**Before I forget I will be putting up a Rosario + Vampire Fanfic called RosarioVampire: Power of The Atomic**

**So until next time goodbye and farewell**


	6. Chapter 6:Annulment and Team Selections

**( Chapter 6: Annulment's and Team selection's)**

* * *

><p><em><span>It had been a 5 days since Naruto's sudden promotion to jonin status which shocked a lot of people in the village but that was over-sighted by the fact as soon as news of the prodigal son of the Yondaime Hokage returning and being alive and kicking was announced he had gained the one blight that was every powerful shinobi's nightmare...A Fan-club which he had dreaded as he had up and coming genin wanting him to be their sensei, to having parents of both civilian and shinobi clans wanting him to marry their daughters evidenced by the ridiculous amount of marriage contracts he had gotten delivered to him. Which again made him miss his life on the road as he rarely had to put up with shit like this as when he could easily just lie to their faces and say he would do that shit before robbing them blind the next day as well as blowing their homes right the fuck up which would make him reminisce fondly of those memories...Good times !<span>_

_However he responded to all of that by doing the following he had told the genin who wanted them as their sensei to either fuck off or they'd have to explain why they be hanging upside down and butt-ass naked atop the Hokage monument which made them scram faster than bee to honey! He also dealt with the marriage contracts by going to those who proposed them as he then proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of them sending quite a good deal of them to the hospital with broken bones and having to piss and shit blood for the next month. However the one thing he couldn't for the life of him get rid of were the fucking fan-girls which would chase him through the village to no end although they did provide a good workout it got on his nerves will quick on how they wouldn't take no for an answer as he really didn't want to have to deal with the bullshit of having to explain to the Hokage why the village square was painted red with blood and guts! Yet he was brought out of his thoughts when he found the doorway to the man he manipulated with his powers into giving him what he wanted although during the whole thing it sickened him in acting all civil and diplomatic but for his powers of the mind to work he needed to be calm and have complete control over his emotional state to work to their full effect! However he had to keep himself from killing the man who attempted to try and be his father now as he had his chances to try and do that in the past but now as the old saying goes 'too little, to late' as he entered the Hokage's_

"I'm here as we discussed Hokage-sama.": Naruto said stoically to Minato who felt a stab at his heart that his son referred to him in such a formal manner as he thought that he would call him by Father or at least by his 1st name.

"Yes Naruto now if you sign these papers then you'll be offically your own man.": Minato said as he was a man of his word and as much as it pained him to do this knew it was the right thing to do as he passed over the papers to Naruto

"Thank you Hokage-Sama as I'm and extremely delighted in signing these!": Naruto said in a joyous tone of voice which made Minato depressed in how happy his own flesh and blood son was in excommunicating himself from his own clan as Naruto signed the papers as fast he could

"And there we go Hokage-Sama I'm no longer apart of your bastard family as your now looking at Naruto Tondemonai!": Naruto said happily as he had now freed himself from the last thing that shackled him to his bastard family as for the 1st time in a long time he felt truly liberated.

"Yes congratulations Naruto but would you mine coming over to the compound to visit as Kasumi, Kushina, and even Menma have all been asking to see you?": Minato asked of Naruto who laughed a haunting laugh before turning towards the elder blond

" Yeah right as if I'd ever go see those pieces of shit ever again because as of now I don't have too seeing as how I am my own man then again I was before but in no thanks to your neglectful ass so I'm out of here you blond haired bastard!": Naruto said as he had gotten out of his seat and walked off all the while flipping Minato off in the process which made Minato bang his head against the desk at his own stupidity in the way his son had now treated him.

"Now then to get me some new clothes but where oh where to look?": Naruto to himself said as he jumped from roof to roof until he saw a clothing store in sights.

"Bingo!": Naruto thought to himself as he sped towards the place

"Hello and welcome what can I do for you today?": The owner said to Naruto

" Yes I'm looking to buy some clothes and some armor that can take a beating as well as being able to withstand and be able to help channel elemental manipulation.": Naruto asked to the owner who paused for a moment.

" I believe we have what your looking for just go towards the far back left section of the store and you'll find what you need.": The owner replied.

"Thank you.": Naruto said before he was off selecting what he needed and in the span of minutes thanks to his super speed had what he needed before bringing it to the cashier who totaled it all up.

" Alright that will be 12,500 for everything you've brought here and have a nice day.": The cashier said to Naruto who paid out his cost before walking away

"Alright now then now to make a costume change!": Naruto said as he went into one of the back alleyways and changed into his new clothing

_As he walked out he now stood in metallic black steel toed boots with ash grey knee-guards that went down to his calves and had single several inch curved spikes jutting out from the top of them as he wore under them dark azure cargo pants with pumpkin orange tribal dragons curling around his legs as around his waist was a jet black belt with a yin yang buckle in the dead center of it while he wore dark emerald short sleeved martial arts shirt ( A/N a dark emerald colored version of Goku's orange shirt) while over it an knee length sleeveless blood red trench coat that flared out in 3 separate coat tails while he had matching ash grey gauntlets that went from his forearms to his wrists that had on the sides of them 4, 6 inch, 3 inch wide triangular blades. But some of the noticeable things was that he still had his gloves on his hands, he had his mask tied around the back of his neck like a necklace and his ninjato's in their sheathes across his back in a x formation_

"Man do I look like a badass!": Naruto said to himself as he checked himself over in a window

_**"Damn straight we have to do now is wait till tomorrow and then we won't have any problems about those bullshit marriages!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto who nodded in agreement

"Exactly besides we've already have someone in are hearts!": Naruto said as he took out of his pocket a silver and gold heart shape locket and as he looked inside it he looked at a picture of him and a certain kunoichi who held a place in his heart as tears threatened to spill from his face before he used his flame aura to make them evaporate.

"No we promised ourselves we'd never cry never again not after that 'day'.": Naruto thought to himself as he and even Kuro-Ikari still cringed at the memories of what happened that day but that however was a story for another day

_**"Come on man let's not dwell on the past as right now we've got more important things to worry about!"**_: Kuro-Ikari lamented as Naruto nodded as he headed towards his house to meditate so as to synchronize his auras together so as to find away on how to unlock the 7th and final aura that was locked away inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>( The next 2 days 9:30 Am Naruto's House)<strong>

_It was Morning as Naruto was going through some kata's of his new taijutsu form he'd been working on as his mental spars with Kuro-Ikari helped in deciding what moves from his old style he could modify and rework into his new one and what ones he couldn't. Along with the fact that he had went and took a small peek at the forbidden scroll to see if there were any techniques he could possibly use and one he decided to experiment with was the Shadow Clone Jutsu to see what value it could possibly hold in helping him with his new fighting style?_

_Yet to his surprise he found out he could actually make shadow clones however they came out with a useful mutation thanks to his Aural abilities as his aura powers had mutated the jutsu to where the clones would be able to take a lot more hits than there chakra made predecessors which through testing he found out it would take nothing short of a fatal injury ( low to mid b rank jutsus by the way) for them to be destroyed while still retaining the memory transferal abilities._

_However just as he was about to finish taking down another set of clones a knock at the door interrupted his workout session with his cloned assailants which pissed them along with their creator the hell off that he was being interrupted as he soon dispelled them in a haze of smoke before walking towards the door._

"Oh what is that you want Anbu-san as you had just interrupted a training session of mine so talk quickly before you learn to walk without the use of your legs!": Naruto said threateningly to the masked Anbu and for the added effect to make damn good on his word he began to reach for one of his ninjato's

" Your presence is requested at the Hokage's office, Jonin Naruto Todemonai.": The hawk masked Anbu said to Naruto who then remembered what today was

"Oh I almost forgot that today was the 'that' day well then Anbu-san if you would?": Naruto said as the Anbu then put his hand upon Naruto's shoulder as they were soon shunshined into the Hokage's tower

As Naruto soon appeared before the Hokage as well as the Sandaime Tsuchikage and his son Kitsutchi and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi along with the leader of the Nadeshiko Village Tokiwa and her young ward Shizuka as his appearance had mixed reactions on those stairs. The Sandaime anger etched upon his wizend face as he looked at the young man who nearly killed his son granddaughter while Kitsuchi and Kurotsutchi's were of fear of the man who had mercilessly ripped them apart that day as their bodies shivered from the memory of the wounds he inflicted upon them without mercy. However Tokiwa's and Shizuka's were of curiosity of the man before them as they were trying to get a read of some kind on him but couldn't due to the emotionless façade etched upon his face as he took his seat among them.

"Minato you did NOT tell me that that monster was going to be here!": Oonoki roared pointing a finger at Naruto who merely smirked

" Oh I'm hurt Tsuchikage-sama and after all the fun Kuro-chan and I had.": Naruto said feigning mock hurt as Kitsuchi's face lit up in rage

"You piece of shit you lost me my legs!": Kitsutchi said in anger as Naruto as he had crushed every bone in his legs as well as some rather other areas of his body.

"Well I would consider it in your best interest if you shut your trap especially if you want to keep the other testicle but if you don't want to then I can happily finish what I started if you'd like me to?": Naruto said in a icy cold tone of voice which made Kitsuchi cringe at threat as he knew Naruto would make good on his promise as he instinctively covered his crotch and zipped the lip.

"Besides with all due respect I will not marry your granddaughter as I hold no love in my heart for her anyways plus the fact that she's far to weak for me to want to even think of being with her.": Naruto said coolly as Kurotsutchi's face lit up with anger at being called weak

" And what's that supposed to mean?": Kurotsutchi demanded heatedly of the blonde across her who merely smirked

" Its quite simple Kuro-chan you do remember that year and a half year ago that I absolutely butchered your pathetic whelps for teammates and nearly did the same thing to you and your dear ol' dad!" Naruto said with a sadistic grin to the iwa chunin who now shivered at the memory from all those years ago

" Besides...": Naruto asked before in a scarlet flash disappeared behind her with the rest of the attendees thinking one thing fast as he had appeared behind her in only the span of a few seconds with both blades crisscrossed against one another and held a hairsbreadth away from her throat

" What makes you think that you could take me on now much less being married to a person who wouldn't hesitate to crucify you in front of your village while your left hanging there and without any skin I might add as well!": Naruto said in such a calm tone that it sent shivers down everyone's spines in the calm manner he spoke about it in it was as if he were discussing the weather with a friend.

"So then Tsuchikage-Sama what will it be will you force your only granddaughter into a loveless marriage with someone who's a certified homicidal sociopath I might add all for the sake of increasing the power of your village or let her live another day and find love and happiness with the man or woman of her choice and let Iwa have another person that will possibly succeed you as Tsuchikage?": Naruto said as his blades grew closer to her neck, so close in fact that they drew a small trickle of blood that stained her pale skin.

"Well I'm waiting and remember if you don't choose in the next 60 seconds my hand might just slip and take her pretty head off so tick ,tock?": Naruto said as he drew his blades closer and closer with each second as the tension grew so thick you could cut it with a sharpened butter knife.

"WAIT!" "Even though the councils back home will have my head for this I care more about the safety of my family more so Iwa and Konaha will not have the political marriage to ally ourselves with one another.": Oonoki yelled as although he cared about making Iwa as strong as possible he cared more about his family safety as Naruto then proceeded to take the blades away from her neck and re-sheath them

"Smart move old man as it was the wise thing for you to do!": Naruto said smugly which made the elder Tsuchikage sneer at him with foul intent

" Anything to keep my granddaughter away from a monster like you, Kitsutchi and Kurotsuchi lets leave the sooner were away from him the better!": Oonoki said to them as they nodded and left but not before glaring at Naruto who glared right back at them

"Now then I believe that only leaves you two so would you be willing to reneg on the marriage this dipshit of a Hokage set up or are we going to have problems?": Naruto asked as he along with Kuro-Ikari were hoping for the latter

"No! I want to fight him to see if he lives up to the legends of his strength and so I can see for myself if he's worthy of being with me!": Shizuka said as she wanted to she if Naruto was as strong as the rumors surrounding him were true

" Wait a fucking minute was does she mean by worthy of her as last time I checked I'm no ones property!": Naruto asked to which he got a response from the elder Nadeshiko kunoichi

"What Shizuka is saying is that its tradition that if a Nadeshiko Kunoichi finds someone who she deems worthy to be a mate the two will fight in a battle that will decide the outcome.": Tokiwa said to Naruto

"Alright so if I win then I get out of this bullshit but if I lose then I have to be married to her!"….. Alright I accept besides I've been looking for a new punching bag!": Naruto said sadistically

" Alright and where and when will we fight?": Shizuka asked Naruto

"Chunin Exams Stadium in 1 hour I'll be waiting for you to show up as I won't go easy on you!":Naruto said before walking away

"Your son seems to be quite the aggressive one Hokage-sama.": Tokiwa said to Minato

"You have no idea Tokiwa-san just how right you are!": Minato said as his son did show by threatening to carry out his death threats on him, his wife, and children his children he almost succeeded in 4 times

* * *

><p><strong>(1 hour later Chunin Exams Stadium)<strong>

It had been 1 hour just as Naruto had said as he was there currently stretching and doing warm ups for the fight as Shizuka and Tokiwa appeared along with several anbu and jonin plus Minato being there to referee the fight between the two combatants.

"So then are both fighters ready?": Minato asked with both nodding in a agreement

"Then you may begin!": Minato announced before jumping away

The fight began with Shizuka rushing in with a punch to Naruto's face that was easily caught by said blonde before he punched her hard in the gut before giving her a closed fisted backhand to the face which sent said kunoichi flying away a couple feet with a small but noticeable bruise upon her face yet what bugged her was that Naruto was still doing warm-up stretches.

"Hey! Take this fight seriously!": Shizuka exclaimed before throwing several kunai at Naruto who merely dodged and weaved out of the way of them lazily this only made her madder before launching a barrage of shuriken and kunai at him that he again dodged effortlessly.

"Oh have we started yet because I thought we were still warming up.": Naruto said as he continued to stretch his legs which made the Nadeshiko kunoichi in front of him angry

"Let's see how your standing after this!": Shizuka said before she jumped high into the air and spun like a top

"Take this Nadeshiko Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance!": She announced as she continued to spin before launching a barrage of kunai at Naruto

_As Naruto merely back-flipped onto one of the walls evading them all before he jumped into the air and clotheslined the spinning Nadeshiko Kunoichi right in the chest into one of the other walls which embedded her almost a full foot into it with large cracks surrounding her before Naruto grabbed her by the face and kneed her in the side hard enough for a rib to be cracked before shoulder tackling her into the ground where she skidded painfully._

"Hey come on you said you were gonna make me your husband but I guess that was just hype considering how weak you are.": Naruto said simply

"I'll show you weak!": Shizuka said as she got off the ground she was lying on and charged at Naruto

_The two engaged in a one sided Taijutsu fight that Naruto was in complete control of from the get go as by the time their little 'spar' had finished Naruto was unscathed while Shizuka looked worse for wear as she had a bloody nose, 3 cracked ribs one of which was possibly cracked , a gash on her forehead, her left eye swollen to the point of where she could barely she out of it and numerous marble sized bruises on her body._

"So then are you gonna give up because if not then I can just keep beating the absolute shit out of you?": Naruto taunted as Shizuka tried to rush at Naruto again only to be rewarded with a punch to the face which sent her skidding across the ground.

"Never! Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind!": Shizuka said before spewing out a large whirlwind from her mouth

"Just doesn't learn does she.": Naruto thought to himself before retaliating with a lightning bolt that cut right through the blast of wind and struck Shizuka dead in the chest as she had a large scorch mark going across her chest with 1st degree burns along with it

" I must admit your son is quite the fighter.": Tokiwa admitted and the Leaf Shinobi there would agree as from the start Naruto had been in complete control of the fight as not a move was wasted in fighting the Nadeshiko kunoichi

"Yes he is I only wish that I'd trained him myself.": Minato said in honest regret

"What do you mean I'm sure that someone with Naruto's clear level of strength was trained by someone as strong as you or wife must of surely trained him in something?": Tokiwa asked as she winced as she watched Naruto appear behind Shizuka and bear hug her only for him to then jump 20 feet in the air pile drive her into the ground with bone crushing force yet Shizuka got back up defiantly.

"Sadly not as he ran away 5 years ago and only now has he been returned to the village.": Minato admitted bitterly as Shizuka tried to come at Naruto with a high kick but failed when Naruto grabbed the limb with both hands and yanked her towards him to where she then was head-butted roughly to the forehead which made her bleed profusely as she stumbled backwards to where Naruto followed with a shoulder tackle that sent her skidding once more.

"Its quite a shame that you did as he has so much raw potential and skill for one of his age.": Tokiwa praised as Naruto continued to beat down Shizuka

"Man you just don't know when to quit?": Naruto berated as he again dodged another attack from the Nadeshiko Kunoichi as he would admit she's good for a genin but he was far beyond the as he continued to dodge and weave before he back-flipped a couple feet

"Well I admit that you do have some skill, but playtime is over.": Naruto said in a now deadly serious tone as his voice was no longer the taunting yet kind voice people were so use to but the voice he used when on a mission that was of a cold-hearted and merciless killer .

"Shut up I'll show you who's weak and once I win then you'll have to love me!": Shizuka said in an infuriated tone of voice as she launched another wind jutsu at Naruto who simply raised his hand and with a faint emerald green glow brought his hand down cutting the jutsu in half leaving everyone with shocked face's at the display of power

"Like I said playtime is over!": Naruto said before vanishing in a blur of bloody scarlet with only a speed the jonin, Anbu, Tokiwa, and Minato could barely follow

_That was until they heard the sound bone breaking as Naruto's fist was embedded in the left side of her chest that broke 3 ribs as she clutched her side in pain yet that was her mistake as she was soon the victim of a harsh mule kick to the jaw that hit her so hard you could hear it being broken in several places as she was sent flying yet it hadn't stopped there as the beating Naruto was giving her had only begun! As Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed it into the ground multiple times each one embedding her face deeper and deeper into the hard ground until the 10th time Naruto had stopped revealing her face to have numerous scrapes and bruises that left her face bloody with several of her front teeth missing leaving bloody holes in their place along with a swollen right cheek. Yet Naruto didn't stop there as he then through her into one of the walls with such force that an impression of her body shape was made as she was indented almost 4 feet into the wall of stone as Naruto stalked towards her with those harsh and unforgiving eyes that you could've sworn were almost soulless._

"How is he this strong, how! I've trained my whole life since I lost 'him' and yet I can't beat one guy Damn it!": Shizuka mentally cursed as she had grossly underestimated Naruto's strength as she struggled to get out of the wall she was so deeply embedded in however it was to no avail as Naruto had finally reached his target and stared her down with those soulless eyes as he cocked his fist back

_As with a sickening 'Crunch' Naruto landed a punch in her sternum that struck with the force of a sledgehammer and continued with another one that landed in her stomach that had made her cough of an apple sized glob of blood and continued again and again as he rained blow after blow upon her as the wall behind her began to crack and crumble until with one last punch that had his fist glowing like a sun of bloody crimson blew it apart into rubble as she was sent flying into air from the uppercut! Yet she wasn't granted the mercy of falling gracefully to unconsciousness as Naruto then jumped into the air and sent her crashing back down to were she had to shield herself with chakra in order to survive the brunt of the damage that caused a large crater of about 15 feet deep._

_As Shizuka did survive it albeit with a cracked shoulder and collarbone and 3 broken ribs she did so with a bit of mild chakra exhaustion yet Naruto wouldn't let her have a reprieve from the beating he was giving her as he rocketed downward on her torso with a knee drop that shattered 4 of her ribs with a crunching noise that made others cringe from the sheer force put into it. As Naruto then picked her up and then slammed her onto his knee where the bones in her back and near her spine could be heard breaking and shattering before she was thrown like a ragdoll to where Naruto glowed a deep azure and shot out a large torrent of lightning at her that electrocuted her violently as she contorted and writhed in pain this continued on until he eventually got board and ceased._

_As Shizuka then lie on the ground blacked out from the pain as her ribcage was halfway flattened into a pancake her body covered in 2nd degree burns from the electricity her face cut to hell to the point where it was barely recognizable as blood leaked profusely from her mouth as Naruto looked at her in disdain for her weakness as to him it was pathetic as she was barely even a warmup to him_

" I guess this proves my point that I will not marry such worthless trash and if you still don't well then?": Naruto said before he picked up his Ninjato threw them as they pierced her arms right in the dead center of her elbows before retrieving them and flicking the blood off them as he re-sheathed them

"Then that will prove my point anyways someone get this piece of shit out of my sight and to hospital or something cause I don't want to look at it when it dies." Naruto said as he used his flame and light powers to fly away towards his home.

"That was quite something wasn't it Hokage-Sama?": Tokiwa said to Minato as she was completely astonished at the way the way he took down Shizuka ruthlessly and mercilessly.

"Yes it was.": Minato said but deep down he was both shocked and depressed

Shocked that his son could be so strong for someone his age which made him very, very happy at the fact that his son was so strong but depressed that he was no part in helping his son grow as a shinobi which made him feel even more shame in neglecting him for his younger twin siblings

* * *

><p>(<strong>2 weeks later, Hokage Tower 9:30 AM)<strong>

_It had been two weeks since the negotiations for the political marriages that would've allied Iwa and Nadeshiko village together with Konaha but declined by Naruto who had gained a restraining order against the Kurotsuchi not that he'd follow it anyways since when did he let a piece of paper tell him what to do to people as well as a ban from Iwa and being in their bingo books as a A ranked kill on sight Ninja which made him smile in pride._

_Plus Shizuka had to undergo a series of surgeries to get her back to the point where she'd have to walk with crutches along with having to undergo physical therapy for the next month as she had gained a fear of Naruto that day as she knew that he could've killed her when he had the chance but didn't since it would've caused a political riot as she would silently pray to Kami that they never cross paths again._

_As for Naruto he spent that time further perfecting his fighting style and working out new attacks with his shadow clones along with trying to replicate the Rasengan into a purely Aura based attack as he saw how much of a destructive force it had been when that perverted baka Jiraya used it so he thought that why not replicate it into his own more dangerous creation. Which he had mostly succeeded in as it was still slightly unstable but would have his shadow clones rectify that as they were currently training their asses off in order to perfect it into a weapon of pure destructive force which made him smile inside knowing that he would turn one of his father's most prized jutsu's against him!_

_However that aside he was currently on his way to the Hokage Tower as today were team selections which he although detested would fill up his time as he would be able to turn some academy students into some merciless killing machines albeit with a little mental manipulation here and some almost suicidal physical training there. So pretty much his vision of turning them into his own little squad of minions oh this would be exciting to say the very least as Naruto then appeared at the Hokage Tower and walked his way into the Hokage's Office to where he was met by Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi._

"Hello all of you I bet you know why all of you are here.": Minato said to all 4 of the Jonin who nodded

"As you are all here to be assigned your potential teams.": Minato continued

"Asuma you'll be given Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka to form the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.": Minato said to Asuma who understood the task at hand at training the next generation of one of the most fearsome 3 man squad of ninja to ever walk out of Konaha

"Understood Hokage-Sama.": Asuma replied

"Kurenai Yuuhi you'll be given Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame to form a tracking team understood?": Minato said as he had formed this team as to help young Hinata break out of the timid shell beaten into her by the Hyugga Clan as with Kiba's pack mentality and Shino's hive mindedness should help her in breaking out of her shell and into being a more competent kunoichi

"I understand and accept Hokage-Sama.": Kurenai said as this was her chance to help the girl who'd she had treated as a surrogate daughter grow as both a person and kunoichi.

"Great as Team Guy in circulation Kakashi you'll be given Sasuke Uchiha , Kai Himora , and Sakura Haruno as a retrieval/assault team.": Minato said to Kakashi who nodded in agreement as this would finally be a way he could help in repaying his debt Obito.

"Yes Minato-sensei I promise you won't regret it!": Kakashi said thankfully.

"Alright all 3 of you are dismissed except for Naruto.": Minato said to the 3 of them who complied and with a simultaneous Hai shunshined away

"Kuro why do I have the feeling I'm going to get pissed off?": Naruto said to his darkside.

"I don't know but I have the same feeling Naruto, but for now let's listen to what he has to say.": Kuro-Ikari replied mentally

" Now then Naruto the reason I sent the other three away is because I have team in mind for you.": Minato said hoping this would work

"And who would they be Hokage-Sama?": Naruto responded.

" The team you'll be having is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Sai Shimura for an full assault team.": Minato said to Naruto who's face was stone faced for a minute.

"Well that went better than expected.": Minato thought to himself but soon regretted those words when all the lights in the room glowed a harsh navy blue before exploding leaving burnt shattered glass all over the place as Naruto face was now livid with rage

" Why in the fucking hell would you put me with those two pieces of dog-shit!": Naruto roared as he blasted the room with killer intent at such levels Minato found it hard to breathe

"I -I thought t-that...": Minato struggled to say to Naruto who cut him off and continued

" You thought that what that by putting me with those two fuckers that I'd actually want to long with them newsflash you dumbass if you had been paying attention since I got here I want nothing to do with those two as all I want to see from them is their entrails splattered on the ground as they bleed to death!": Naruto ranted at Minato who tried to find the words to respond but Naruto cut him off once more

" As what in your right mind would possess you to put the person who wants nothing more than to absolutely obliterate not just you but your entire family, clan included I might add off the face of the fucking planet you fucking moron?": Naruto asked as his aura powers began to flare as high pressured winds began to whip through the room as frost began to form upon the walls along with bursts of flame as well as those bestial shadows Naruto uses forming around him

"Well ANSWER ME!": Naruto said as he slammed his hands on the desk with such force they splintered as bolts of electricity started to arc off him

_**"Naruto calm the hell down!"**_: Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto as he knew something like this would set Naruto off

"But he assigned us those two pieces of shit that started of down this path in the 1st fucking place!": Naruto retorted

"Yeah but if you keep going like this your gonna self destruct like the last time you got this pissed!": Kuro-Ikari warned as the last time Naruto got this way he destroyed a small town and then some from how infuriated he was

"Fine I'll calm down but what about those bastards assigned?": Naruto asked his dark-side who thought for a moment

_**"Well we can't kill them yet at least so how about we train them instead just think about it it'll be so much sweeter for when we kill them in knowing that despite all of the love, care, and training they received it still didn't compare to how much we had to scrape and scrounge for.**_": Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto

As Kuro-Ikari said this a sinister idea sparked inside Naruto's mind as he thought it'd be such a malicious idea as taking those little shits under his wing would be the perfect plan to see how they stack up against him and formulate plans to then systematically take them down in the long run as the more Naruto thought this over the more a sinister grin even the devil would be proud of grew across his face.

"On 2nd thought 'Minato' I will take the gaki's but on these conditions.": Naruto said to Minato

"And what would they be exactly?": Minato asked Naruto

"1st off don't expect me to go easy on them for if they do want to be shinobi then they 'WILL' come at me with the intent to kill as I'll be doing the same for each one of them regardless of them being your children!": Naruto said as his 1st condition.

" Ok sounds a bit harsh but nothing that sounds to unreasonable.": Minato replied to Naruto who smirked

" 2nd off I'm going to start making them go through some rounds with Anko and Ibiki!": Naruto said as his 2nd condition to Minato who's face went pale white

"OH NO! You aren't sending my children to them!": Minato yelled at Naruto who stood calm under the raging yellow flash.

"Get off your high horse for one minute and listen I'm doing this 1st and foremost so they'll learn how to take beating and be able to withhold enemy info because think about it if you will let's say they've been captured by enemy ninja and help won't arrive for 5 days and are being tortured continuously for days on end do you really think they'll be able to hold out even with Kyubbi's chakra healing them?": Naruto rebuked at the elder Hokage who could come up with no rebuttal as he knew that for all the training they'd given them that they wouldn't be able to hold out against someone who was skilled in the ways of procuring information whether it be through genjutsu or physical torture.

"Alright as much as I hate doing this I'll sign off on it.": Minato said with a heavy sigh as he knew that this would go against his better judgment as a father but as a Hokage he knew it was the right thing to do as he signed off a permission slip and handed it to Naruto who then put it in the inside pocket of his trench coat.

"Good now then now as another one they aren't allowed to be able to use the Kyubbi's chakra without my consent and any resistance in doing so I get to use physical force to make sure they don't do so again.": Naruto said as he knew that Minato would try to fight him on that one so using his powers of the mind as his eyes glowed an electric indigo then spoke again

" As would you really want them to go up against someone who could possibly render them useless from relying on it to much so that they could be sitting targets for the enemy to kill them or use them as breeding stock for their own super solider of sorts?": Naruto said as his voice now had a more commanding and controlling influence on Minato who struggled to find of an reason to argue with Naruto but couldn't over the sound logic of it combined with the compelling need to obey

" Yes Naruto I'll grant you these conditions.": Minato said in a slightly slave like tone to Naruto who grinned as his eyes returned to normal.

"Good then I guess I'll be seeing the brats tomorrow then.": Naruto said to Minato as he walked out the door in victory over what he'd done.

**_"Well that's one part of the plan done."_**: Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto

"Yes it is my insidious friend now then we wait for tomorrow and get them.": Naruto said as he walked away in preparation of what would begin tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene there<strong>

**Sorry this took so long my cursor was acting all screwy but luckily I had fixed up**

**Well what did you guys think of the little twist I did with Naruto being his siblings jonin sensei as some of you might be thinking that this will be one of those fics where Naruto does hate his family but over time will come to love and respect them then you sir or mam or dead hell wrong as the only reason he agreed to be their sensei is for these reason**

**. 1st to see how reliant they are on the Kyubbi's chakra so as to see just how far he'll have to piss them off in order for the big bad nine tails to come out to play so that way he'll be able to put them down that much faster.**

**. 2nd he's doing this so he can find out their strategic weaknesses and strengths so as to manipulate them in to their own undoing as this way he'll be able to develop more efficient counter measures to ensure that he'll be able to soundly and swiftly defeat them.**

**3rd of all he's doing this so that he'll be able to know how to mentally and physically break them as he wants them to be as strong as they possibly be before outright crushing them back into the dirt to where in his mind they rightfully belong and possibly in the long run take the power of the 9 tails for himself.**

**Also did you guys like the little pairing teaser I did with the locket and don't worry about that as well as I'll be doing a rescue chapter on that with a little surprise at the end that you might enjoy also the fact that you guys really want Ryuzetsu as a pairing for Naruto as she's got 4 to the rest having one a piece so you guys keep voting and in the next few chapters I'll reveal who it is.**

**As well as did you like the whole marriage negotiation scene as I did this to show that Naruto will not be forced into anything he hates and in trying to do so will have major consequences as shown with him nearly executing Kurotsuchi**

**Did y'all also like the little skirmish I did with him and Shizuka as in canon she'd seem like the kind of person to force you into a relationship for her own reasons without consenting to the feelings of those around her.**

**Also for those of you wondering why i had Naruto learn Shadow Clones and Rasengan i figured that hey it wouldn't be Naruto if it wasn't along with the fact that since Shadow Clones are composed up of Chakra why not have Naruto do the same thing as aura the same going for the rasengan as well.**

**And finally I've taken up a fanfiction challenge to make Naruto any type of lantern I chose him to be from fellow author Captain Ash as in this one he'll be a red lantern as I see so few of these stories that're done right so here goes my turn at doing one as I'll be uploading it later today under the name ' Wrath of the Kitsune Latern'**

**So until then like and review my fanfic and tell your friends to review as well so I know how I can improve it to make better chapters for you guys in the future, but until next time this Pravus 666 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beatdowns and tests

**(Chapter 7: Tests and Beat-downs)**

As Naruto waited in the 3 days to come for when he would pass judgment on his siblings and their teammate Sai to see if they would become worthy in his eyes to become genin and to see if they were worthy of even being considered a threat to him as of now. For Naruto would decide if he would train them into the dirt so that when he fought them in the inevitable final battle of their family affair that they would lie on the ground broken, battered, and utterly crushed at the fact that for all the training and love they were given it was all for nothing as he would crush them under his heel like an ant.

While in the 3 day interval he had constantly trained himself as he had come a quarter of the way of perfecting his new fighting style and while it was still incomplete it was still something to be reckoned with as with every fight with his clones it would be a rarity that he would even lose especially considering that he'd put himself against legions upon legions of clones to help him improve upon it. While he had finally come through with mastering his aura powered rasengan which in itself was something quite terrifying as due to the denser and more concentrated nature of Aura his new rasengan was so strong that it would be considered a A ranked kinjutsu due to how much force it packed to be able to stand against its chakra version to a stalemate or even overpower it! While his shadow clones had proved to be an immense help as they not only made for great punching bags but also for testing out and perfecting his Aural abilities to be even deadlier while also being able to speed up his training rate immensely as he new by the time he'd face off against his parents he'd be able to utterly obliterate them!

As speaking of his parents on the afternoon of the 2nd day he was visited upon by his mother to which he had a very heated discussion with.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Naruto's house 1:45 Pm)<strong>

It was the middle of the day as Naruto was currently sharpening his ninjato's blades to be all the more effective in skewering those brats when he heard a knock at the door to which he answered and it was the one woman he never wanted to see...Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

"What do you want Uzumaki-sama I'm busy?" Naruto asked as it was currently taking most if not all of his willpower to beat the woman into a bloody pulp

"I just came here to talk Naruto-kun." Kushina said politely

"Oh that's funny because I don't remember you having much to say to me when it came to Kasumi and Menma." Naruto retorted coldly to the elder Uzumaki

"Yes well I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to the compound and spend some time with the family." Kushina said to Naruto who's expression immediately soured

" And tell me why would I want to spend time with a bunch of neglectful bastards that only care about me now is because I've finally grown up to become an exceptionally strong shinobi without your help I might add" Naruto spat out with venom in his voice which made her flinch at the tone he used with her

" That's not true Naruto we always cared about you!" Kushina said back to Naruto

However Naruto only chuckled before it soon grew into a full blown maddening laugh as he was soon laughing his ass off as he clutched his sides from how long he was laughing as this was the laugh of someone who had absolutely despised everyone and everything around them and would penultimatly see it all burn away into ashes.

" That's adorable Uzumaki-teme that you think you actually cared about in the 1st place that right there is comedy fucking gold right there." Naruto said as he continued laughing himself silly

" No it isn't true we did care about you!" Kushina said as her voice nearly broke in sadness over what was said to her

Yet that was when Naruto finally stopped laughing as he stood back up and proceeded to stare her down as his eyes no longer the sarcastic yet fun-loving electric blue but now an ice cold and near emotionless deep azure blue which looked as though they would pierce through her very soul in the malignant and jaded orbs.

" Quit lying to me as you never truly cared about me at all." Naruto said in a very jaded and icy tone that sent shivers down Kushina's spine

" Yes we did Naruto we loved you even when you went missing 5 years ago we never did stop loving you" Kushina cried out

Yet that had only earned her a backhand to the face which sent her sprawling on to the ground as she was now clutching her right cheek which began to bleed as a thin trail of crimson tears began to spill forth from her face as Naruto stood over her downed form like an vengeful god

" That right there is bullshit Kushina-teme as you had never ever loved me as the only children that you ever cared about were those 2 spoiled pricks Menma and Kasumi who always bragged about the fact that I was the unloved one and that I should just disappear which I finally managed to do and for the first time in 5 years I was finally had my own sense of happiness." Naruto told her as his voice steadily rose in intensity

" But then you ruined everything by forcing back into this shit-hole of a village in which I have nothing at all while out there, out there I was somebody as it wasn't the best life to some but to me it was a life that I was damn well proud of as I finally was a shinobi the one thing you and your piece of shit husband tried to take away from me. As I heard you talking about me with the perverted shit all those years ago as I knew that you were gonna leave me to rot as a civilian and disown me into orphanage no less so HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU GOING TO FUCK ME OVER LIKE THAT". Naruto said as he grew angrier at Kushina

"B-but we didn't w-want you getting hurt because w-we didn't want y-you to get k-killed against s-someone who could use and mold chakra so we thought it'd be better If...if we" Kushina said but didn't get a chance to when Naruto kicked her in the ribs

" If you what left me to fend for myself and erase my memories like some useless drone all because I couldn't use your 'precious ' chakra you fucking piece of shit!" Naruto roared at her as she quivered under his enraged view

" Then again you were never a good mother to me anyways as you saw fit to cripple and crush any attempt at me wanting to be a shinobi as every time I tried to practice a taijutsu kata I'd get punished and sent to my room. Or how about whenever I threw my first kunai and shuriken and outclassed the twins in that you'd slap me and make me go with out dinner because it was too dangerous for me to do so. Or how about when ever you caught me trying to do my 1st seal you snapped the brush in front of me and then called me a failure about it when I actually did make it you burned to ashes and then punched me and said that if I ever attempted to do it again you'd ground me for six months." Naruto ranted as he listed off all of those things he had tried to do in making himself into a ninja that his parents would be proud of

But it would be their folly when it turns out that Naruto was actually quite skilled in fuinjutsu while he wasn't at the level of his so called 'parents' or the perverted bastard he was a master in his own right so to speak.

As shown in his battle against the 4 tails jinchuriki proved it when he was able to make and place enough seals on him that it would make his own bijuu's chakra be sucked back into him before imploding in on him like a bomb. Or how he was able to covertly plant seals in Yagura's office that would overtime cause him to not only lose control of his Bijuu over time but also screwing around with his emotional state that would drive him in the course of their battle into an almost mindless berserker state of mind that made him more predictable to defeat. Along with other feats that were from creating temporary housing to making camouflage seals to blend in to his surroundings, to being able to take a person's chakra and make it implode upon one's self like a bomb to a myriad of others that made him a serious threat.

" Yet let's not forget the day when you bitch slapped me and took away every book I was using to better myself as a shinobi for using my powers and being actually good with them when I bet if it were that bitch Kasumi or that shit-head Menma you and Minato-teme would've jumping for joy wouldn't you?" Naruto said but when he didn't get an answer from Kushina who was almost in tears he grew livid

" ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled at her as his rage filled voice made her flinch

" No its not true we still would've punished them its just that when we saw you do that we thought it was because of the remnants of Kyubbi's chakra acting up so we thought that it would've been best if that we sealed your powers and that you live as a civilian so you wouldn't hurt yourself." Kushina told Naruto

Naruto however was furious at the response and faster than she could blink she was lifted off the ground by Naruto as his left hand was currently wrapped around her neck in a steel like vice as he strangle her as she gasped for air before Naruto said these words to her

" Get away from me and never return to my house again because if I see trying to come anywhere near me in the future with anything not mission related then I promise that I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk or have children ever again" Naruto growled out to her before he threw her into the ground where she coughed violently

"So get out of my sight and never return before I lose my shit and make good my promise!" Naruto told her as he blasted her with so much killer intent she almost felt her heart stop as she bolted out of there

"Not again I swear this it the fourth time this week that this has happened." Naruto thought to himself

For as he looked at the ground around him he saw that it was burnt and decayed the grass a pale yellowish black as the ground was cracked like it had been through an earthquake and turned a bleached white like someone had poured acid upon the place while the bark on the trees had rot festering out of them as the branches looked ready to give way as the mighty trunk that once supported it was now on its last legs.

Naruto then walked inside to get the gasoline to dowse the rotted ground as to make sure no one would find out about this as this was the result of letting his emotional state affect his aura as every time he'd enraged or angered to a great enough degree his powers would reflect that and would begin to burn and rot away at his surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>( End Flashback to current time)<strong>

Since then he had heard nothing back from her as he was now currently at the academy and once he saw the classroom where his supposed team was he kicked down door which was then shattered into large splinters from the amount of force as he walked into the classroom with a predatory gaze as he looked at them.

"Menma and Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze along with Sai Shimura meet me at the top of the Hokage Monument in half an hour and don't be late otherwise there 'WILL' be consequences." Naruto said before walking out the door

"Come on Menma lets go so we can meet nii-san" Kasumi said excitedly as she dashed out the window

"Alright fine." Menma said in a arrogant tone as he followed

"Wait up for me you two" Sai said as he followed suit dashing along with the two Jinchuriki

As they soon jumped and dashed through the village until they met Naruto who was standing atop the monument waiting patiently for them to arrive as they did so albeit being moderately tired as Naruto had set up quite a number of traps in order to see if they quit and surprisingly they didn't which made him smirk at seeing at how much fun he would have with them later on

"Well then looks like you the three of you shits managed to get through my 'obstacle course' to that I will congratulate you on" Naruto said to the three of them

" Of course I would as I am the strongest of us all" Menma bragged which made his sister's face fault in how arrogant he was

_"Well Naruto looks like we have an arrogant one on our hands**"**_ Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto through their mental link

_" Yeah it seems so which will make it that much more fun when I pound him back him into the dirt where he belongs"_ Naruto thought back

_" Yeah I know it is"_ Kuro-Ikari mentally replied to Naruto

" Anyways why don't you guys take a seat and tell me about yourselves" Naruto asked as he sat down with them

" Why don't you go first Naruto onii-san" Kasumi said however she was blasted with a quick burst of killer intent from Naruto

" Listen here you maggot you will NOT call me that ever again as you are to refer to me either as Naruto-san or Naruto-sensei while your with me is that understood you lowly genin" Naruto said in an icy cold tone of voice

"Yes Naruto.." Kasumi said

" Yes Naruto WHAT?" Naruto asked of her as he blasted her with even more killer intent

"Yes Naruto-sensei!" Kasumi said in a scared tone of voice

" Whatever like I have to follow orders from someone who can't even use chakra." Menma remarked however that earned him a blast of concentrated air that sent him plummeting into a building

"Enjoy the climb on the way back up bitch!" Naruto said with a smirk

"Man's he's going to be a dick hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Kuro-Ikari asked

" Sure what?" Naruto mentally replied

" When we do the test let me take control so I can beat the shit out of that little punk as someone needs to teach him respect!" Kuro-Ikari said as he didn't like Menma so far since he was acting like a spoiled prick

"Sure why not." Naruto replied before he saw a bruised Menma climb back up

"Now then as I was about to say I will not share anything with the three of you for three reasons." Naruto said to them

" Number 1 being is that I trust none of you seeing as how I've only just met you shit-stains, Number 2 being that you've done nothing to earn my respect so until you do something to earn it then you will be told nothing personal of me and lastly Number 3 I just don't like any of you as all I see is a bunch of spoiled brats who haven't taken their first step into the world of Ninja." Naruto listed off to them which made them face fault

_" 2 minutes and our sensei already hates us"_ They all collectively thought

"Now then since princess here wanted to ask me about myself she goes fucking first." Naruto said pointing to Kasumi

" Alright my name is Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze my likes are my family, my friends Hinata and Tenten, practicing kenjutsu, ramen, learning water jutsu, and my clan, my dislikes are rapists, people who are arrogant, those who don't respect others, and those who kill for the fun of it, and my goal for the future is to be one of the greatest female shinobi ever." Kasumi said

_"Well that dream's gonna be crushed when I rip your head off!"_ Naruto thought darkly as he pictured himself decapitating Kasumi

" Alright now it's the 'boy's turn" Naruto said as he pointed his finger towards Menma

" My name is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze otherwise your future Hokage." Menma began in a smug tone of voice

"My likes are training, fighting strong opponents, my clan, the toad summons, and a certain Hyugga, and gaining power, my dislikes are those that are weak, people who say anything bad about my family, people who look down on others dreams and those who see me as weak, my dream no my future reality is to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." Menma stated in a tone thick with arrogance.

_"Good luck with that when I tear you in half."_ Kuro-ikari thought as he imagined himself tearing Menma vertically in half

"Now then that only leaves you." Naruto said pointing towards Sai

" My name is Sai Shimura my likes are drawing, painting, the hidden leaf village, and the will of fire, my dislikes are those who threaten the hidden leaf village and those who will disrespect and make fun of my art my goal is to join the Anbu Black Ops" Sai said

" A very admirable goal if I do say so myself." Naruto complemented

" Now then tomorrow you will meet me at the training grounds at nine o' clock sharp and if you fail to do so then I will come to your house and drag your sorry ass there myself am I understood?" Naruto said to them as they nodded

"Great now then dismissed!" Naruto said to them as they complied and sped of towards their respective homes for tomorrow

" Tomorrow's gonna be great Kuro." Naruto said as he used his Aural powers to take flight and head home for the day to come

* * *

><p><strong>( Training Ground 8, 9:00 Am)<strong>

It was 9 am on the dot as everyone was there waiting

As Menma stood there leaning on a tree, his dark gold and arsenic streak black spiked hair waved in the wind as he had his dark teal colored eyes staring down Naruto who only stared back at him as Menma wore a pare of closed toed navy sandals, some metallic black drawstring pants, a long sleeved dark pumpkin shirt with the kanji for Kyuubi stitched on the back in blood red as he wore a pair of tan wrist guards as he wore his head band around his neck like a collar

Kasumi was sitting down on the ground her deep scarlet hair done in braided pigtails that hung down to her biceps that contrasted with her fair skin and bright amethyst eyes that framed her rounded face. As she wore a short sleeved cheongsam shirt( A/N think of Chun Li in street fighter's shirt) that was painted an ocean blue with miniature Uzumaki whirlpools in dark sea-foam green that went down to her lower waist as also wore icy blue skin tight shorts and with dark green heeled sandals on her feet as she wore her headband proudly on head

Sai however wore black and red long sleeved shirt that only went down to his midriff as he wore steel grey Anbu styled pants and had a tanto strapped and sheathed unto his back as he wore his headband on his waist like a belt as he was currently on his sketch pad drawing something on there.

"Alright listen up maggots because I'm only going to say this once!" Naruto commanded of the trio of genin.

" As of right now the real test for you to become genin begins as you'll have until the timer rings at noon to get these from me." Naruto told them as he held up two gold and silver bells

"But wait a minute there are only two of them" Kasumi said

" Exactly which means one of your punk-asses will go back to the academy." Naruto said which made them sweat bullets before he continued

" Now then once I start this I want all three of you to come at me with the intent to kill as though I were an enemy ninja because I sure will." Naruto said to all three of them as he walked over to set the timer

" And begin !" Naruto said as he set the timer and the 3 of them scattered

_"Now then which shall I pick off 1st Hmmmm_" Naruto wondered to himself as he strolled through the training grounds until he saw Kasumi

" Perfect now let's see how strong my powers of the mind are when it comes to giving head-trips to jinchuriki?" Naruto thought to himself as his eyes glowed an bright indigo as he looked at Kasumi

Meanwhile Kasumi was on guard however when she saw Naruto walking towards her as blood started to leak from his mouth

" Its all your fault you know." The Illusionary Naruto said as he walked towards her as his eyes were bleeding out tears of crimson

" Its all because of you that I was ignored, because of you I was never shown any love by our mother and father." Illusionary Naruto taunted her as blood continued to flow from his eyes and now his bloody nose

" This must be a genjutsu...Kai...Kai...Kai" Kasumi said as she continuously tried to dispel this gen-jutsu but couldn't as it wasn't a genjutsu at all!

As you see Naruto's mental abilities in these past few months had grown to the point where he could take parts of his victim's mind and make illusions out of them to what ever he desired as with enough concentration he could make it so life-like to the point where the brain would confuse it as reality and the injuries they'd suffer in the illusion would feel as real as day to them.

Yet it required a couple of stipulations for it to work as with all of Naruto's mental abilities it required his complete focus for it to work to its full effectiveness otherwise the illusion could be dispelled by someone with a minor amount of willpower. Another was the fact that the opponent must be completely unaware of him the moment he casts the illusion otherwise they will be able to possibly rebound it back onto Naruto albeit with the power of it being halved. The last thing was that he had to watch his emotional state as the moment his emotions go out of his control as once that happens his illusions could possibly spread to everyone with in a quarter mile radius with twice the potency as before.

" Its because of you that everyone ignored me" Illusionary Naruto said to her as all the while spires of onyx began to surround and constrict her

" No its not" Kasumi said in denial as she was now struggling against her bonds

" Oh yes it is as if it wasn't for you being born in the first place then I could've been loved instead of being treated like a parasite" Illusionary Naruto said as blood poured from every opening in his mouth as the onyx surrounding her was now up to her chest

"So now I've been forced back with your worthless ass I'll do everyone a favor and get rid of you since your probably so weak without the Kyubbi that you couldn't survive without your mom and dad to help you." Illusionary Naruto said to Kasumi who grew angered at this

"Shut up that's not true!" Kasumi said to the illusion

"Face it without that fuzz-ball in your stomach you'd probably be to weak even save your pathetic whore of a mother along with that of your bastard father" Illusionary Naruto said as in a flash of flames appeared Kushina and Minato crucified on a cross made of volcanic class and solidified ashes

"Mother NO!" Kasumi yelled as she struggled against her bonds but to no avail

"Now watch as your own weakness because of the Kyubbi even being in your stomach shall cause your mother's death!" Illusionary Naruto said as he took out his sword

As with a overhead swing spilt the illusion of Kushina's face down the middle as the two halves of her head dropped to the ground as a fountain of blood as Kasumi watched in horror as her mother was killed before her very eyes as in that moment she had started call upon the Kyubbi's chakra as her features became more feral in the process

" Now for dear ol daddy" Illusionary Naruto said as he head towards Minato and with a few swipes of his sword Minato's bottom half soon fell to the blood soaked ground along with his entrails before his arms soon followed

This however caused Kasumi to draw on so much of the Kyubbi's chakra that it freed her from her bonds as her eyes were now a dark crimson and had bestial slits as her hair became freed from her pigtails and became a spiked mass of scarlet as she summoned her chakra into a rasengan as she plowed it into the illusion of her elder brother who's insides were soon turned into mush. As this was going on the illusion smirked before dispersing in a haze of light that soon revealed Naruto on a tree branch applauding with a smile on his face

_**" You wanted the Kyubbi now your gonna get it Water Release: Gunshot!"**_ Kasumi exclaimed shooting out a large jet of water at Naruto

_" Too easy."_ Naruto thought as he shot out bolt of lightning to counter it as it exploded into drops of electrified water

Kasumi soon rushed in as she summoned a katana as she slashed at Naruto whom calmly evaded each attempt as Kasumi's attacks were erratic and messy as her rage was currently guiding her actions yet Naruto decided to humor by drawing out on his ninjato's as he calmly parried each of her attacks which angered her to no end at the fact that he refused to take her seriously as she kept up her flurry of attacks.

_" Fight me seriously!"_ Kasumi said as she brought down her katana for a overhead chop that was deftly blocked by Naruto

" Nah instead you can piss off." Naruto said as he kneed her in the stomach which made her bend over from the impact

**_" Choke on this Water Release: Aqua Cannon Jutsu!_**" Kasumi shouted as she launched out a blast of pressurized water at Naruto

Naruto however smirked at this and channeled a small amount of aura as his sword and right arm glowed a soft scarlet before he slashed at the blast of water and in a great display of strength and skill split it half which made disperse into large puddles of water to which Naruto smirked at.

"That all you got?" Naruto asked the Kyubbified Kasumi who only roared

**_" Shut up I'll show you!_**" Kasumi yelled as she dashed at Naruto intent on cutting him to pieces as she continued to slash and hack at Naruto

Yet Naruto defense held strong as to Kasumi it was an impenetrable defense of jet black however Naruto soon grew board of this and decided to go on the offensive which turned out to be something of a nightmare for Kasumi. As although she had the Kyubbi to enhance her natural physical abilities, but it was not enough as Naruto had now begun a furious onslaught of blows that packed an insane amount of strength as she could barely keep a good grip on her katana in order for it not to fall out of her hands. Yet her luck ran out when Naruto did a aura enhanced sword swing which shattered her blade in to tiny sword fragments that embedded themselves into the ground as a look of shock appeared on her face at what happened while a sadistic smile on Naruto's

" Now then get ready for a well-deserved beating!" Naruto said murderously as he landed a slash across Kasumi's stomach that bled profusely as the blade bit deeply into her abdomen

Kasumi screamed bloody murder from it yet it didn't end there as Naruto a small cyclone of swirled around the sword as Naruto slashed at her multiple times as before she could she could even blink numerous slashes appeared upon her body which were trying to heal yet couldn't as the assault didn't end there. As he then sheathed the sword as he clotheslined her in the chest as she crashed into the side of a tree as she felt her ribs crack and strain from it as the tree splintered and cracked as pieces of wood flew and stuck themselves in the ground as she uttered a wordless scream!

Before Naruto slammed her face down into the ground and threw her across it as her face was being simultaneously shredded from the harsh ground and the speeds she was going at and healed by her Uzumaki healing factor and that of the Kyubbi's enhancing it before Naruto ran up in-front of her and blasted her back with a compressed burst of wind that sent her spiraling. Naruto however decided it would be to easy for her to crash into a tree so glowed a dark red before she soon crashed into a wall of earth that rose from the ground that she was embedded in yet she couldn't escape no matter how much she struggled.

" Awe looks like little princess has gotten all dirty let fix that." Naruto said as he used the water vapor around him to fire out a scalding stream of water that crashed into her with the force of a fire hose.

Kasumi was soon blasted into the ground where she laid there as mud covered her clothes and skin had angry first degree burns upon them however just as she thought she had a safe reprieve Naruto was upon her as he had punted her into the air which severely cracked her sternum and collarbone as blood flew from her mouth. Meanwhile Naruto's hands glowed a bright blue as he then fired a torrent of lightning that electrocuted Kasumi who screamed in pain as tore at her skin and shocked her as her skeleton became illuminated until 5 minutes later Naruto stopped it as her body that had 2nd degree burns covering her shoulders, torso, stomach , upper arms and thighs plummeted to the ground. However Naruto took advantage of this as he then proceeded to pile-drive her into the ground where a large crater formed as her skull was now cracked as the skin covering her face was split open painfully to where the deep muscle tissue was noticeable along with the bones in her shoulders and collarbone were broken.

" Now then choke on this you little shit!" Naruto said as he back-flipped and glowed a bright emerald as a large tornado decimated the area that was the crater

As he continued to do so until all that was left was that everything in a 40 foot radius was reduced to splintered and shredded remains as the crater had deepened into a 30 foot deep pit where Kasumi lie unconscious as her body was now knocked out of its Kyubbified state as it was currently healing the slashes and cuts made so deep you could see her muscles that bled crimson waterfalls.

"Alright that takes care of that now then off to take care of that spoiled punk Menma." Naruto said to himself as he walked through the field until Kuro-Ikari stopped him

**_" Naruto wait a sec."_** Kuro-Ikari asked of Naruto as he appeared to him as an astral projection

" What is it Kuro?" Naruto asked his dark-side

_**" Tag me in like you promised as I want a shot at that little punk!"**_ Kuro-Ikari said eagerly

" Alright sure why not tag in." Naruto said to him

**_" Alright sweet!"_** Kuro-Ikari said as he flew into Naruto's body

Soon an ethereal glow began to surround Naruto as smoke like tendrils of jet black energy whipped around him until a burst of jet black light blasted itself out of his body and swirled and surrounded him solidifying into a cocoon of power until with a mighty roar exploded and in all his glory stood Kuro-Ikari with a bloodthirsty smirk upon his face.

**_" Time for me to beat down a brat!"_** Kuro-Ikari said to himself as he sent out a aural pulse to find his target and once he did bounded into the air after him

Menma was currently on guard with a kunai in hand as he waited for his brother to show himself as their was no way he'd lose to someone who couldn't even use chakra however he was brought from his musings when a descending axe kick to the back sent him sailing through 5 trees as he stumbled to regain his bearings as he saw his transformed brother stare him down with only nothing but pure rage.

_**" Get up you maggot as your about to get a crash course in pain!"**_ Kuro-Ikari said as he dashed towards Menma

Menma however decided to use this chance to summon several shadow clones to attack his charging brother they were all destroyed however as when Naruto charged his light aura into his blades and sent a crescent shaped wave of light towards them as they screamed before being dispelled in puffs of smoke which Naruto concentrated into small bullets of air that were fired at Menma who narrowly evaded. This however was a ploy as Naruto appeared right behind him to smash his elbow into his back that cracked a shoulder blade along with two of his ribs as he groaned in pain before having a bolt of lightning that blasted him into the dirt where he groaned from the impact.

"Awe is the little jinchuriki gonna cry?" Kuro-Ikari mocked Menma

" I'll show you!" Menma said as Kuro-Ikari felt a familiar chakra

As Menma's hair grew out to be more untamed and wild, his teal colored eyes turned bloody red with his pupils turning into slits as his teeth turned into fangs and his hands into claws as an aura of crimson demonic chakra surrounded him before he let out a bestial roar and charged at Naruto at full force.

Menma soon was swiping furiously at Kuro-Ikari who merely dodged his vain attempts at trying to swipe his face off as he clawed and kicked at Kuro-Ikari but to no avail as every attack was blocked expertly his attempts ceased when Naruto landed a right cross to his face which stunned him long enough for Kuro-Ikari to shoulder tackle him with enough force to crack his sternum as he was knocked into the dirt. Yet things didn't stop there as Kuro-Ikari summoned a fireball the size of a baseball and chucked it at Menma who barely evaded it as he was currently dodging the fireballs that were being fired like bullets from a machine gun that scorched the trees around them as he was running for his life from the flaming projectiles yet was sent sprawling into the ground when a gust of wind threw him into a tree.

The owner of that attack was an Aural shadow clone of Kuro-Ikari who grinned broadly at Menma's downed form before he kicked him right in the jaw as shards of teeth flew out of his mouth along with some drops of blood.

_**"Oh what's the matter didn't count on me be able to make clones did you well tough you little shit!"**_ Clone Kuro-Ikari as he kicked the downed Menma in the ribs

The clone of himself made several others of himself as they continued to beat down upon Menma who struggled to protect himself from the harsh blows that rained down upon his body like sledgehammers as the clones would constantly berate and make fun of his weakness of not being able to land even a single hit on him.

This begun to infuriate Menma to the point that he unknowingly begun to draw on more of Kyubbi's chakra as he begun to glow with a violent light until with a loud roar and a burst of chakra he emerged as a clawed hand of chakra shot out and crushed the clones until they were dispersed as they sent the memories back to the original who looked on in curiosity at the sight before him.

Which was Menma on all fours like an animal as the crimson chakra was now in the shape of a fox with a single tail whipping around violently as his hair grew out and became more unruly as it looked like a fox's mane as his teeth jutted out from his mouth as black rings surrounded his eyes and mouth as he stared at Kuro-Ikari with bloodlust in his eyes. As he raised his hand and punched outwards with it as the cloak hand shot outwards like a rocket intent on crushing him to a fine paste yet Kuro-Ikari evaded it easily as he smirked at the change.

_**"Well looks like someone here finally decided to pull out the big guns I'm so scared."**_ Kuro-Ikari mocked at Menma who only growled at him

_**"I'm gonna tear you in half!"**_ Menma yelled out as he dashed at Kuro-Ikari like a madman

Kuro-Ikari only grinned at this as he blocked each of Menma's attack with only minor difficulty do to the enhanced power behind each one of his attack but nothing he couldn't handle as Menma's bloodlust and berserker rage made it easy for Kuro-Ikari to counter each of his attempts hurt him. Kuro-Ikari soon was able to send him flying by first rapid punching him in the stomach which earned him grape sized bruises, then head-butted him in the face hard enough for his head to bleed then sent him spiraling through the air with a roundhouse kick to the stomach that made him hack up a apple sized glob of blood as he sent flying through several trees.

_**" Damn it why can't I hit you!"**_ Menma exclaimed in anger as his bruises began to heal

_**" Because I'm just that good."**_ Kuro-Ikari intoned at the Kyubbified Menma

_**" Not for long you aren't."** _Menma thought as he sent his tail out at Kuro-Ikari like a spear to impale him

_**"Nice try but I've seen a hell of a lot better than that you punk bitch."**_ Kuro-Ikari told him as he caught tail of chakra with both his hands

As before long he was spinning around like a top as he had Menma's chakra tail in a death grip that he refused to let go of as Menma tried to struggle in escaping from the vice like grip but to no avail as before long he was sent flying into the air to where Kuro-Ikari met him and landed a vicious axe handle to his back that sent him plummeting with two broken ribs as he sailed downwards. However Menma landed on Kuro-Ikari's hand as he then proceeded to throw him into a nearby tree but not before firing an miniaturized blizzard at him that carved a trench of shredded and frozen debris in the aftermath.

_**"Awe looks like the little Jinchuriki is all cold let me help warm you up."**_ Kuro-Ikari joked as he looked at the shivering form of Menma as his hand was lit aflame

As Menma was currently shivering his ass off as their was patches of his skin that had turned a light blue from the sheer cold his clothes torn in several places with large gashes going across his chest shoulders and neck as the frost was currently steaming and melting off his chakra cloak as he glared murderously at Kuro-Ikari.

Yet he could do nothing but brace himself as a wave of fire blazed towards him at astonishing speeds burning everything within a tenth of a mile leaving scorched earth and burned trees that looked like tall onyx spires that shone menacingly in the light of the morning sun as Menma stood their with his arms crossed in defense. As Menma was sent 10 meters away as his shirt was burnt off leaving his torso bare with his upper body sustaining light 2nd degree burns as his pants were charred off into knee length shorts as his face had angry 1st degree burns on them painting his face and angry red as his skin began to peel.

**_" Ugh man you look fucking nasty and you smell like horse shit top off as well or is that just your face you useless shit-head"_** Kuro-Ikari taunted of Menma who only grew angered at the taunt

_**" SHUT UP!"**_ Menma roared at Kuro-Ikari

_**"Or what you'll glare at me to death?"**_ Kuro-Ikari mocked of the enraged jinchuriki before him

_**"Let's see how you crack jokes after this!"**_ Menma shouted as he begun to gather chakra

As the malevolent chakra begun to spiral in his hand molding and condensing itself into a familiar shape until it took the form of his bastard father's jutsu the rasengan except with a few noticeable differences from its normal variant. One it was more of a blue-violet due to the taint of Kyubbi's chakra powering it and for another one it was much larger as where the normal Rasengan was only large enough to fill his hand this one was nearly the size of a basketball that was spiraling in Menma's hand.

_**" Now take this Yoko Rasengan!"**_ Menma exclaimed as he jumped into the air intent on smashing Kuro-Ikari's face in with the attack

However something quite peculiar happened as Menma was stopped in mid air trapped by a set of a spiked indigo chains made of light that were wrapped around both his arms and legs, his chest and stomach and his neck that sprang out of Kuro-Ikari's back while a smile adorned his face

**_" What the hell did you do to me?"_** Menma asked as he struggled against his bonds as Kuro-Ikari's grin grew wider

**_" Oh its simple really as you see I did some research in my travels and found out that the Uzumaki clan could create chains from their chakra so overtime I decided to experiment with this using my aura powers and through much trial and errors I found out that I could make my own chains."_** Kuro-Ikari lectured

_**" And why are telling me this anyways?"**_ Menma asked him as Kuro-Ikari let out a light chuckle

_**" Oh that's because I haven't told you what makes them special is the fact that they are a hell of a lot stronger than normal ones since I'm able to hold you back even if you used another tail and second of all I can make them do this!"**_ Kuro-Ikari said as the chains glowed and pulsed violently

As they did this the rasengan soon grew smaller and smaller until finally it was erased out of existence then following it was the chakra cloak that began to grow go haywire as it lost shape and and cohesiveness before it started to be sucked into the chains until the last vestiges of the Kyubbi's chakra was taken leaving Menma back to his normal appearance

"W-what did you do to me and why can't I feel Kyubbi's chakra anymore?" Menma said in shock as he tried to access Kyubbi's chakra but to no avail

As every time he tried to a pain in his stomach where the seal was located that was equivalent to having a white hot serrated zanbato( A/N picture a sword the size of samehada) being ramned into his chest as the seal glowed a deep indigo as he tried in vain.

_**" I can also drain your bijuu's chakra and any other chakra source that isn't human into myself and cut you off from it and any attempt to do so will result in you feeling a butt-load of pain**_." Kuro-Ikari explained as the chains tightened and constricted around him making him bleed

_**" Now then let me show you how you do a Rasengan."**_ Kuro-Ikari said

As he was concentrating and focusing his aura into the palm of his hand as a silvery white orb of power the color of a full moon appeared in his hand the size of a half the size of a bowling ball spun dangerously in his hand as Kuro-Ikari set his sights on Menma.

**_" Now then take this!... Rasengan!"_** Kuro-Ikari yelled

As he made the chains recede into his back bringing Menma flying towards him at breakneck speeds before the Aura powered rasengan was plunged into his chest and expanded on impact sending him flying through several trees before a dome of light 30 feet In diameter and half as wide appeared before subsiding in a burst of retina searing light.

As Menma lie there unconscious in a 12 foot deep crater with smoke emanating off of him as the majority of his ribs were halfway shattered his internal organs were bleeding evidenced by the large red blotches in his skin as chunks of flesh half the size of his fist pockmarked his body as 2nd degree burns pockmarked his skin as a fountain of blood flowed forth from his mouth as a pool of blood surrounded him.

**_" Fatality...Flawless victory."_** Kuro-Ikari spoke as he watched as he watched as Kyubbi worked overtime to heal its vessel's broken body

_" Great job Kuro with kicking the shit out of that punk."_ Naruto mentally congratulated

_" No prob the little bastard was great as test dummy for our Rasengan and aura chains."_ Kuro-Ikari mentally replied

_" Yep he sure was anyways would you mind giving me back control seeing as how we'll have to find Sai and I don't feel like explaining to him or them about you."_ Naruto said mentally to Kuro-Ikari who nodded

_"Agreed on that one so switch out until next time man." _Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto as he begun to relinquish back control to Naruto

As the switch occurred as a cyclone of multicolored like spiraled around him before condensing and concentrating in a sphere before with a burst of light stood Naruto as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck before sensing a presence behind him.

" Come on out Sai I can sense you so you might as well come out where I can see you." Naruto ordered as Sai walked out from behind a bush

" Hello Naruto-sensei and before you say anything I will not fight you as I watched your fights with the others and I know that I'm vastly outmatched against someone of your caliber so I will not fight you." Sai said as he knew that despite his training in Root that he couldn't defeat Naruto at his current level.

This however earned him two bells being thrown towards him at which he caught as a look of curiousness appeared on his usually stoic face.

"Why did you give me the bells Naruto-sensei?" Sai asked of Naruto

"Simple because you had known to watch and analyze your opponent before rushing into fight and you also knew when to give up when faced with a currently superior opponent as you must learn in life that you can't win all of your battles as the man that lives another day is the man who will one day grow in power to become a king." Naruto replied sagely to Sai who nodded as the bell soon rung

"Well that's time now then help me pick up the get the idiots you get Menma and I'll get Kasumi...now then move out." Naruto ordered once more as Sai nodded as he and Naruto gathered the twin Uzumaki-Namikaze's before dashing off to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>( Konaha Hospital 2:10 pm)<strong>

Damn my head feels like it got kicked in by Rock Lee." Menma said quietly to himself

"Where are we?" Kasumi groaned

As she saw that she along with her brother Menma were in bandages and in hospital beds as Naruto and Sai sat across from this with Naruto reading a manga and Sai doodling on his sketchbook before Naruto looked up and decided to say his part

" Well hello sleeping beauties you two were sure knocked the hell out and I have something to discuss with you." Naruto said to them in a serious tone of voice

" What would that be Naruto-oni, I mean Naruto-San?" Kasumi said before Naruto continued

"I've made my decision on weather or not to pass the three of you and it was a tough one but I decided to..." Naruto said before pausing at the last part for suspense

" Pass you however I only did this because I refuse to waste potential and to explain the both of your weaknesses." Naruto said in a no non-sense tone

" Menma you rely to freaking much on Kyubbi's chakra as you resorted to that when the fight barely even started, not to mention the fact that you really need to reign in your emotions as you almost tried to kill me because of the fact that you couldn't handle someone being better than you as you even attempted to use a Kyubbi enhanced rasengan on me something of which I will not tolerate." Naruto said to Menma in a steely voice which shocked Kasumi at the lengths he would go to too win

" Not to mention the fact that your tai-jutsu sucks as seeing as how you only bum-rush your opponents with Kyubbi chakra making you very predictable to someone who has a lot more experience in fighting than you plus the fact that you have no plan of attack besides just trying to overwhelm someone through brute force." Naruto said as he admonished Menma

" As for you Kasumi you couldn't escape a simple illusion as you let your fear rule over your better judgment as you could've signaled Sai or Menma to help break you out of it but instead you decided to draw on Kyubbi's chakra instead of having your teammates come to help and back you up and possibly have a better chance at defeating me." Naruto explained to Kasumi which made her face slump in defeat

" On top of that when did draw on 'its' chakra you allowed yourself to be sloppy in thinking the added power could overwhelm me but you forget that I'm not a High A ranked Mercenary for nothing as I was able to counter manuver all of your tactics the moment either of you decided to draw on Kyubbi's chakra" Naruto said as he finished lecturing them

Making Menma grit his teeth in rage at basically being called weak on using something that had helped in a lot of fights in the academy while Kasumi slumped in defeat at knowing she abandoned her brother and teammate to face her brother who was a vastly more powerful opponent when she could've signaled them to aid her and they could've fought together against him as comrades.

" But that doesn't me you are without potential as will take the 3 of you my genin team and help you grow stronger, but only if you follow my orders down to the very letter and with my help the three of you might go on to become Konaha's next generation of legendary Ninja so then will you do as I command as your sensei or will you go back to the academy the choice is yours?" Naruto asked them in a deathly serious tone as minutes ticked by before he got a simultaneous Hai

" Great then as of now you are Genin team 12 and welcome to the shinobi forces as things only get tougher from here on out as expect to start bright and early next Friday at 6:30 am sharp am I understood?" Naruto asked of them

" Yes Naruto-sensei" They said together

" What was that I can't hear you..?" Naruto said to them

"Yes Naruto-Sensei!" They said louder

" Louder I can't hear you?!" Naruto asked them once more

" YES NARUTO-SENSEI SIR!" The three genin shouted in union which made Naruto smirk in approval

" Great now then rest up as next week begins training from hell and to Menma and Kasumi no using the Kyubbi until I say otherwise...their will be punishment." Naruto said before closing the door and walking down the halway

_**" Well then that's phase 1 of our plan complete my friend."**_ Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto as he floated beside him as an astral projection

_" Yes indeed now only a little more time till our plan is complete and we'll have our chance to see our hime again."_ Naruto thought to himself as he took out the locket from around his neck and looked at the picture again with him and the girl he loved dearly holding hands together and looking into one another's eyes lovingly

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene<strong>

**Well that ends yet another chapter hope you guys liked it**

**What did you think of the little argument scene I put together with Naruto and Kushina as I wanted to give a little more in depth as to why he left his family behind and to why he utterly hates them to the core.**

**What did you guys also think of the beat-downs I gave to Menma and Kasumi did like them and to those wondering why I had Naruto for Kasumi and Kuro-Ikari for Menma I did this as to have a more symbolic meaning. As Naruto being the good half of himself fought Kasumi who contains the light half of the Kyubbi while I had him transform into Kuro-Ikari his darker more sinister side to fight Menma who contains the Dark half of the Kyubbi.**

**And thanks to roboguy 45 for the idea of those chains made from his light aura as that helped a lot in finishing the fight between him and Menma and did you guys like the little rasengan finisher at the end.**

**And for those of you wondering why the area around Naruto became like that after his argument with Kushina its because of the fact that his emotions are tied directly to his emotional state his anger and other negative emotions cause the area to rot and burn while positive emotions like joy and love and cause an area to grow and flourish with life but this only happens when he experiences it in great amounts.**

**For those of you out there wondering why I didn't have him fight Sai was due to the fact that he was on orders from Danzo to only watch and observe Naruto's abilities and report back to him on his findings.**

**Then the reason I had him pass them was he needs them for his plan in the upcoming Chunin exams to escape his imprisonment that his so called ' family calls home and to see the mysterious girl in the locket that he keeps.**

**And for those of you that voted its getting close between Fem Garra( A.K.A Gaia) who has 4 votes and Ryuzetsu whom has 6 with Temari coming in at 2 votes and in last Fem Haku with 1 so keep on voting till the rescue chapter that I plan on doing**

**So tell your friends to like and review along with those who have stayed to give me the reviews that have helped keep the story going and also remember to like and review my other 2 fanfics I have up as well.**

**So stay tuned for next time as that will be the start of the Land of Waves arc but until then this is Pravus 666 signing off till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Waves and Demons

( Chapter 8: A mission to Wave)

It had been a long three and a half months for team 9 as Naruto had worked them to the bone as he was absolutely relentless in his efforts of training them as when it came to physical exercises he was an complete taskmaster that made the genin all except for Sai think he was a sadist with how much he'd put them through. As their day would start with them doing 50 laps around the village, before having to do 450 sets of pushups, sit-ups, leg-lifts, jumping jacks, and lunges all of which would go double for Kasumi and Menma the reason for doing so when they bitched about it to Naruto was simply this.

" Oh I'm sorry if the children of the almighty Yondaime can't handle doing some hard work well guess what toughen your asses right the fuck up because I'm not here to play babysitter to a bunch of spoiled, snot nosed brats so get your asses moving or so help me I will cut off your legs and make your punk ass crawl so get moving NOW!"

And they did so without hardly any hesitation as every time they'd tried to argue back against him he would just simply backhand them hard enough to make a deep bodily impression into the trees he smacked them into. Then their was the fact that Naruto had also cut them off from using Kyubbi's chakra as he wanted to see how far they could get without it and needless to say they were very resistant in his efforts to do so as Naruto had to impale them multiple times just to put the seals on them. Especially with Menma whom he had to break his legs and arms just so he could hold him still so as to apply the seal and needless to say they weren't happy about it as they believed that Naruto was bluffing when he said that the seals could cut them off from Kyubbi's chakra oh how wrong they were.

As the seals that Naruto had put on them were designed to not only cut them off from Kyubbi's chakra but also by making it so that every time they tried to forcefully override it would take their own chakra and shock them at varied levels as the more they try to access it the more they'd be electrocuted at varied levels. This resulted in them starting to use Kyubbi's chakra less but each time they'd try and do so against his orders Naruto would up the voltage to the point of them being a twitching and sparking mess as they would still at most time refuse to obey their sensei for a brother as they just couldn't take orders from someone who couldn't use chakra no matter how strong they are.

Yet Naruto didn't slack off in the slightest oh no in fact he had trained his ass off into adding an element into his rasengan something his pathetic excuse for a father was incapable of doing right now it was incomplete but he knew that with in a month or so it would be complete and man could he not wait to see his father's face when he sees that the son he abandoned had done what he couldn't

Meanwhile our favorite Toad Sannin was about to receive some news that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>( Konaha Hospital 10:50 Am)<span>**

" What do you mean I'm dying?!" Jiraya questioned Tsunade

" Now wait a minute Jiraya if you let me explain more then you'll know that you aren't techniqually dying as of yet." Tsunade said back to her teammate and friend

"Well could you please elaborate on this Tsunade-hime." Jiraya asked her

"Sure why not." Tsunade said as she took a seat next to the Toad Sannin

" I mean that when you fought Naruto some of that aura he uses managed to get into your wounds and as of right now its currently eating away at you." Tsunade told Jiraya as he had a look of shock upon his face

" But wait can't you cure it I'm sure you can fix me up back to normal right?" Jiraya inquired of her desperately hoping that she could cure him of this

" I'm afraid not Jiraya as every single time I've tried to heal of you of this infection it'll react to my chakra and try to melt mine, Shizune, or any other doctor here that can help you so I'm afraid that there is no possible way of me healing you." Tsunade said solemnly to her close friend

Because of the fact that this thing that Naruto did to him both depressed and frustrated her it frustrated her that no matter how many times they'd even attempt to try and heal Jiraya of this infection they'd nearly die hell she had to go to a few of the doctors and nurse's families and tell them that their own children were now either permanently disfigured or were currently a pile steaming mush. But depressed her that their was no way she could save one of her precious people as she felt completely hopeless in trying to help Jiraya as she soon came to the startling realization that someone had managed to find away to defeat Tsunade the Legendary Medic Kunoichi in her own field as she now felt like she was losing Dan and Nawaki all over again but this time in slow motion.

" So that's it then I'm a dead man walking then." Jiraya said downtrodden however that was only the tip of the iceberg

" Jiraya I'm afraid their is even worse news" Tsunade told her as Jiraya braced for the worst

" What is it hime please tell me I deserve the right to know what's happening to me." Jiraya asked of her

" Jiraya I'm saddened to say that you can't use your chakra!" Tsunade said to her friend who looked at her with sadness and shock in his eyes

"W-what do you m-mean I c-can't use chakra?!" Jiraya asked in fear of what the answer would be

" I mean that when you fought Naruto not only did his aura infect you to tear apart your body from the inside but its that if you use any chakra it'll accelerate the process and rot your muscles and internal organs from the inside and that Jiraya is if you only use normal chakra!" Tsunade explained gravely to him

"So what'll happen if I use Sage mode?" Jiraya gulped in fear of the answer he would receive

" The results were tricky in collecting your sage chakra but when we did and introduced it to samples of your blood and bones we found out that if you use Sage mode that it will first cause the muscles in your body to start dissolving along with your motor skills gradually being reduced to that of a retarded civilian!" Tsunade said to Jiraya

"But the worst of it all are the last stages as when it hits the last stages it will violently attack your liver and kidneys forcing them to work overtime until they fail from overuse causing your body to constantly vomit blood. Then it will violently attack your spinal cord and brain causing you to within minutes to if your lucky an hour to be rendered unable to walk along with forcing your respiratory system to have to work overtime in order to keep the tainted blood and bile that will pour into you bloodstream to keep itself from destroying your heart. Next will be the fact that your bones will start to rapidly lose mass until even an untrained genin could fracture them as your body will then no longer be able to support itself because of the fragility of your bones." Tsunade told him as his face turned white as a bed-sheet from what would happen to him

"Later on it will cause the eyes to have so much blood pumped into them that they'll eventually explode from the amount pumped into them along with having your lungs swell to the size of my fist as it'll become impossible to breathe. Then finally it'll cause your entire nervous system to shut down rendering you paralyzed as it causes the chakra in your body to build itself inside your body more and more until finally you explode like a bomb!" Tsunade finished making Jiraya's face go blank with shock for the next half hour before he finally spoke up again.

" So then Tsunade how long will I have?" Jiraya said gravely to her

" Jiraya I hate being the one to tell you this but if you keep at the rate you'll going at most you'll have 3 and a half years before you die...I'm sorry Jiraya I've failed you again just like I did Dan and Nawaki." Tsunade said as tears of sadness flowed forth from her eyes

" Hey Tsunade don't cry please I know you did the best that you could so don't cry as I don't want my last few years to be seeing you cry." Jiraya said in a firm but comforting tone

" But I don't want you to die Jiraya I've lost so many people I can't lose to!" Tsunade weapt

"Well Tsunade I promised you that I'll always be here for you I swear it!" Jiraya said as he pulled her into an embrace as they just spent the next few hours comforting one another.

* * *

><p><span><strong>( Hokage Tower, 1:39 Pm)<strong>

" Hokage-sama Team 9 has completed another D-ranked mission and would like to request another." Naruto stated stoically

" Excellent well let me see we have walking the Inuzuka's dogs, recapturing Tora again, helping out at the Ninja Archives." Minato listed until Menma interrupted him

" Dad we deserve something harder than all these damnable D-ranks don't you have anything more exciting than that." Menma asked

This however had irritated Naruto that is idiot of a younger brother had spoken out of turn to his superior this had earned him a ninjato blade hilt deep in his stomach as Menma was now on the floor bleeding out as Naruto flicked the blood off his Ninjato as he looked at Menma in disdain with his cold azure eyes.

" Menma I told you what would happen if you spoke out of turn with the kage or any superior when your near me the next time you do that and I make the next one fatal am I understood Menma-san." Naruto said in a calm but commanding tone

Minato's face was in shock over what Naruto had done while Sai and Kasumi stood there in silence as they knew that if either one interfered they be on the receiving end of Naruto's punishment and that was something they'd rather avoid as they had the scars and bruises to remind them no to.

" What's wrong Hokage-sama you wanted me to have them as my genin I'm just disciplining them the only way I know how to isn't that right Sai and Kasumi?" Naruto asked as he looked at them stoically but his eye said ' say anything that I don't like and you'll piss blood for the next 2 months'

" HAI Naruto-sensei!" Sai and Kasumi both said simultaneously.

"But in all seriousness I do agree that they need something to get them out of the village." Naruto said in a serious manner

" Well let me see what I can find." Minato said trying not to wretch and vomit at the sight of his youngest son being cut down in front of him.

"Here we go a simple C-ranked escort to Wave." Minato said as he had a packet to Naruto

" Alright so when will we meet the guy?" Naruto said nonchalantly

" He should be here right now." Minato said as the door opened

The door opened to reveal a man in his late 50's early 60's that was balding with gray hair as he wore thick spectacles that magnified his dark coal colored eyes as he wore a sleeveless black shirt and khaki cargo shorts and tan sandals as he was currently downing a bottle of sake.

" So is this my escort a spoiled princess, a pale kid who looks like he's constipated and a kid who's bleeding out and you" Tazuna said listing off how he felt about each one of Naruto's students before looking at Naruto

" I like you." Tazuna said to Naruto

" Thanks Tazuna-san and 2 questions?" Naruto asked of the old man

" What is it?" Tazuna replied

" First off what time are my team and I taking you back to wave?" Naruto asked

" In 3 days." Tazuna answered back

" Good then and the second thing is do you got an extra thing of Sake man?" Naruto asked casually

" Sure always keep a spare with me." Tazuna said as he took out an extra Sake bottle and handed it to Naruto who drunk it.

" Thanks Tazuna after the two months I've been having I needed this." Naruto said as he kept drinking the bottle of sake as he felt he'd need it after this mission

* * *

><p><span><strong>( 3 days later, Village gates 12:00 PM)<strong>

It was noon when Naruto and his genin met up with Tazuna at the village gates as Menma was looking at him with a crossed look for slashing him in the stomach but Naruto ignored it as they soon started their little journey to Wave however Naruto stopped when he saw a puddle of water appear in the middle of the road.

" Hey Kuro-Ikari is it me or do you notice that puddle too?" Naruto asked his darker half

_**"No your not and I also sense two power signatures both at chunin level so what do you think we should do?"**_ Kuro-Ikari asked

" Well let's flush em' out and while there distracted I'll rush in and eviscerate them." Naruto explained to his counterpart

_**"Alright then go for it!"**_ Kuro-Ikari encouraged of Naruto

Naruto nodded in compliance as he shot out a basketball sized jet of flame which was dispersed to reveal two cloaked ninja who were chained together and had two claws on their hands as they rushed at Naruto who merely smirked as he glowed a deep scarlet while his blades glowed a deep emerald green. For when the two ninja had rushed at Naruto and impaled him on their claws they were shocked when it begun to fade away revealing an afterimage their faces in shock at the man who just evaded them however their shock turned in extreme agony as they soon exploded in a shower of blood. As multiple cuts and slashes crisscrossed their shredded bodies as they fell to the ground while Naruto appeared a few feet away from them as his blades were painted deep crimson from their blood as he flicked the blood onto the ground.

" Too fucking easy." Naruto thought to himself

**" But first Naruto let's see what they know first?"** Kuro-Ikari said as for they could no something that could prove very valuable and lead them to fight someone strong a fight both he and Naruto had been itching for

" Alright let's see what these idiots know shall we?" Naruto asked himself

As he walked over and gripped both of the masked ninja's faces in his hands in a iron death grip and begun to glow a soft indigo as they begun to scream and howl in pain as they felt as those something were tearing their minds apart. This was merely Naruto searching through and absorbing the necessary information and memories they had he had continued to tear his way into their minds until he found what he was looking for and soon absorbed all the interactions of them meeting with their boss and where his location is.

" Well I'll be a son of a bitch!" Naruto said to himself

_**" Then again Naruto it does make sense and think about it this way we'll finally get our rematch!"**_ Kuro-Ikari said to Naruto giddily

However he was brought out of his thoughts for a rematch when he heard the footsteps of his genin and Tazuna who were shocked at the carnage Naruto had wrought upon the two ninja who's bloody and lifeless corpses lie rotting on the ground.

" So then Tazuna-san you um want to tell us why the fuck their were missing ninja after you not to mention the fact that they were together a solid B-rank threat who could've killed not just you but also my genin as well so please explain before I make you." Naruto asked of the old man as he cracked his knuckles for added effect

" Alright fine I'll tell you." Tazuna said to them

Soon Tazuna began to explain how a wealthy business tycoon named Gato had come in to Wave while at first it was great as they now had more business than before he came but soon things begun to spiral out of control! Because soon the taxes on products and housing were rising to the point were now barely anyone could afford anything sending the country into poverty with a vast amount of the people being rendered homeless and those who couldn't would have one of 2 things happen. They either would be in so much debt that they were killed and had all their assets taken from them or they would take you from your families and sell you off as a slave or if you were a woman a prostitute and hooker.

This had shocked Menma and Kasumi due to the fact that they were the children of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot Habanero who were always shown love and care plus the fact that they would never if hardly outside the village as well as never seeing the red light sectors of it giving them the illusion that such atrocities never existed.

Yet with Naruto it was so much more different than his spoiled siblings as he had seen all the horrible things that humanity could commit at their very worst from acts that were very common in the ninja world like murder and robbery of both innocent people who had done nothing wrong in their life's to hardened criminals who had everything coming to them. To some of the most horrid things as he had witnessed people being ripped from their families and be put into slavery where is they somehow escaped their bondage would be reduced to hollow shells of themselves and often ending their lives from the sheer strain of it all. To having witnessed people being raped and then having to put the poor bastards down from how physically, mentally, and emotionally broken they had become as some would plead with him to mercy kill them so as to end their suffering of having to relive those dreadful moments which he did so happily so they wouldn't have to live with such horrid memories. Plus a myriad of other things that were so horrible that he couldn't even go into detail otherwise he'd fly into a murderous rage at the fact that people could willingly commit such atrocious deeds and with a smile on their faces no less.

" So that's why I need you to help us as we were only able to come up with enough money for a C-rank mission so I ask of you please help me as this bridge is our last hope for Wave to live again so please won't you help us?!" Tazuna pleaded with them

Naruto weighed this decision carefully on one hand he could abandon the mission and let some other fools do it but then again he could do this get some action in killing some bandits like he had been doing along with some possibly powerful missing ninja kill Gato and take all of his assets and finally become a hero to the people of Wave. Plus if the two little Kyubbi shit-heads got killed in the line of fire then it would be an added bonus in of itself and as a smirk made its way across his face Naruto made his decision and gave Tazuna his answer.

" You know what Tazuna we'll help you." Naruto said to the old bridge builder

" You will!" Tazuna said excitedly

" Sure why not plus it'll be a nice change of pace." Naruto replied

" Come on shit-heads let's go and also if any of you think of trying to turn back on this mission then let's just say that their will be repercussions if you refuse to come with me am I understood maggots?" Naruto said as he blasted his killer intent at the genin

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" The trio all said in union

" Good now then move out." Naruto as the they all traveled to Wave

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Outskirts of Wave country, 4:20 Pm)<strong>

It was nearly evening when are compatriots reached the outskirts of Wave country yet as they were walking Naruto couldn't shake this feeling he had in the back of his mind as if he could just feel as though shit were about to go down yet he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something that caught his attention so he threw a kunai at the source of the noise and to his surprise was a rabbit with fur of snow white.

" Naruto-sensei why'd you do that he was just poor rabbit looking for food?!" Kasumi asked Naruto who looked at her with a ' fuck you too expression on his face'

" Kasumi what did I tell you about talking to me unless I gave your punk ass permission to do so?" Naruto asked Kasumi who paled near instantly

" Never to do it again or else you'd make me relive that!" Kasumi shuddered as she held the rabbit in her arms

" Exactly and right now you are tempting me do so shut up and let me think otherwise your furry friend is gonna end up in my stomach." Naruto said to he with her yelling out a scared Hai in response

" Wow Naruto-san you sure have those kids whipped what did you do to them to make them scared of you?" Tazuna asked and Naruto responded by his face being nearly emotionless with a shit eating grin on his face that contrasted sharply with the rest of his face.

" Well Tazuna-san lets just say I have my ways if you will." Naruto said as he and Kuro-Ikari started chuckling to themselves evilly about all the new ways he got them to do what he says

Meanwhile back in Konaha a certain interrogator with a dango obsession that was sitting next to a red eyed woman known across the hidden leaf as one of the 4 ice queens of Konaha suddenly sneezed

" Are you alright Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked her friend

" Yeah I'm fine although I have the feeling that a very hot jonin is talking about me!" Anko said with a little bit of lust in her voice as she giggled to herself

" Why is it that I have to have the crazy ones for friends?" Kurenai sighed to herself as she and Anko continued eating dango together

"Why do I have the feeling like I want to shit myself?!" Tazuna said as he was wondering what was currently going through Naruto's demented mind right now but stopped that train of thought when a thin cloud of mist began to appear

" Hang on a sec Naruto since that rabbit's most likely been domesticated plus the fact that only one person Mei-sama said that uses mist as his favorite means to assassinate people then that means..." Kuro-Ikari trailed off before Naruto figured out who the person causing all the mist was

" Everyone get your asses down NOW!" Naruto ordered to his companions

Tazuna, Sai, Menma, and Kasumi all ducked onto the ground for cover when Naruto caught the blade of a weapon he knew all to well in his hands the weapon was a large sword that had a 5 and a half foot blade and was dark grey in coloration as it looked like an oversized cleaver with a few holes in it made for beheading foes as it held no guard but was wrapped in grey leather that was several inches in length. As Naruto continued to look at the blade as he now knew who it belonged to and who sent by Gato in another attempt to kill Tazuna as he stared into the mist until he saw the tall silhouette of its user.

" Alright you can cut the boogeyman act cause I know your there cause I know only one person who likes to use mist to kill his targets." Naruto said as he threw the large cleaver like sword back towards it owner who caught in his left hand

" Well , well ,well to what do I owe the pleasure of facing off against Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a Alastair of the 7 deathly virtues known for his assassination of the Sandaime Raikage and the murder of the 4 tailed jinchuriki." A deep voice said as it stepped out from the mist to reveal itself to Naruto

It was a tall man of 6'7 with a muscular frame of a boxer with fair skin and dark brown spiky hair as he wore bandages over his mouth as he wore no shirt but wore cowhide bracers on his forearms and legs as he also had on pearl colored anbu styled pants and atop his head was the Kirigakure headband with a horizontal slash mark going through it

" Same to you as well Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist known for his failed attempt to murder the Yondaime Mizukage and evasion of Hunter Nin for the past several years I might add also the name is Naruto Todemonai now." Naruto replied to the newly named Zabuza

" Naruto -sensei you know this man?" Sai inquired

" Yes as a matter of fact I do as I had fight with him a year and a half ago that ended in a stalemate." Naruto said calmly to Sai

As varied looks of shock were etched into the faces of his genin team.

" Damn it even with all the training Jiraya-jiji and Dad gave me I'm still weaker than him if he was able to fight someone like Zabuza to a stalemate." Menma thought in envy of how much stronger his supposed weakling of a brother was than him the JInchuriki to the Dark half of Kyubbi

" Anyways Zabuza to what do I owe this visit of yours anyways as I know its not to chat and have a drink with me." Naruto quipped at Zabuza who laughed briefly

" No Naruto I came here for the bridge builder as he's gonna be my ticket to getting a shot at that teme Yagura." Zabuza replied to Naruto who only laughed at him

" Oh that's rich Zabuza that you still think you have a chance at killing him!" Naruto said still laughing

" What do you mean I don't have a shot at killing him anymore?!" Zabuza roared at Naruto wanting an answer to his question

" Its simple I killed ass simple as that." Naruto said as he chuckling began to stop before his expression became a mix of stoic calm and bloodthirsty excitement

" Damn it after all this time I missed my only chance to get that son of a bitch and have it stolen by a gaki!" Zabuza said in outrage

" Well its not my fault he had a bounty on his head." Naruto said nonchalantly but before Zabuza could say anything to Naruto he stopped him with a raise of his hand

" And before you think I'm lying why not have a rematch with me to see if I'm lying if I win then you'll know I'm telling the fucking and if I lose then I'll step aside and let you kill the bridge builder." Naruto said in a eerily calm voice

" Naruto you can't be serious on betting my life in the chance you'll lose" Tazuna shouted to Naruto

However he was instantly shut right the fuck up as everyone minus Zabuza who was having a minor amount of trouble breathing was weighed down and on their knees by a mass amount of killer intent from Naruto who looked down on him as an image of a demonic version of Kuro-Ikari appeared behind him glowering at Tazuna

" Just shut up win old man because I know I'm going to win so don't you EVER doubt me again or so help me I will slit throat." Naruto said in a calm voice that held a barely restrained and vast amount of bloodlust in his voice before looking back at Zabuza.

" Come on Zabuza let me show you the power with which I defeated Yagura with." Naruto said as he unsheathed his ninjato's as a cloak of power radiated from him

" Let's do this!" Zabuza said as he radiated a cloak of visible chakra

The two ninja soon rushed at each other as their blades met each other in a shockwave of power that cracked the ground around them as their blades were locked against each other in a clash of sparks as each one stared at each other with nothing but bloodlust in their eyes as the ground around them cracked apart beneath their struggle before they soon jumped apart from each other.

" Water Release: Water Cannon Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he shot out a orb of water the size of a watermelon at Naruto

" Nice try but its not enough!" Naruto exclaimed as he glowed orange and touched the sphere of water that soon froze and broke apart into shards of ice that soon flew at Zabuza

Zabuza took out Kubkiribocho in time to block the deadly projectiles of ice with expert precision yet it was a diversion for Naruto to appear behind him and land a knee to his back before spin kicking him in the head hard enough to send him skidding a couple feet. As Naruto went in for a overhead strike Zabuza barely blocked as sparks flew everywhere Naruto then began a fast paced series of slashes at Zabuza that were barely blocked albeit him having numerous scratches and small cuts he was fine.

" Alright lets see how well you stand up against this!" Naruto said as he back flipped and unleashed a small plethora of basketball sized fireballs at Zabuza

" Oh no you don't Water Release: Colliding Water Shockwave" Zabuza exclaimed before spewing for a large shockwave of water colliding with the fireballs in a large cloud of steam

" Now's my chance, Hidden mist Jutsu!" Zabuza whispered as the cloud of steam thickened into a cloud of mist that was nigh impossible to see out of

" Lungs, Brain, Subclavian artery, Heart, liver, and kidney so many ways to kill" Zabuza said through the mist as Naruto clapped

" Wow Zabuza you really didn't think that I'd find a way to beat you after the last time you used this well think again." Naruto said to Zabuza

Naruto then began to glow an emerald green as he spun like a top as winds began to swirl around as he generated a tornado that quickly began to suck in all of the mist like a vaccum until Zabuza was left being thrashed around inside a tornado of gale force winds that begun tore at his skin while Naruto stood at its center.

" Now like I've said before your gonna be hurting like a little bitch!" Naruto said before he stopped spinning and expelled all of the winds outwards towards Zabuza in a blast of pressurized winds

This caused Zabuza to take on the full brunt of the attack and use as much chakra as possible to protect himself against the blast of wind that tore at his skin before he was crashing through five trees before he came to a halt. Zabuza now stood in pain as numerous gashes made themselves known on his now bloodied skin as he felt 4 of his ribs cracked and half of them broken as he felt his left femur have a hairline fracture overall he felt a great amount of pain. Yet this wasn't the end as Naruto soon rushed towards him glowing a bloody scarlet as he punched him away as Zabuza now had a bloody left eye that was swollen from the fractured orbital before he then had a bolt of lightning pierce his side send him sprawling across the ground.

" So is that all you've managed to do in a year and half of time pathetic and to think you call yourself one of the 7 swordsmen looks like your one of the 7 dipshits to be more precise." Naruto admonished Zabuza

" Shut up I'll show you my strength with this!" Exclaimed Zabuza as he flashed through handsigns

" Oh well looks like I'll get to see how strong my new rasengan variant is against Zabuza a shame it isn't complete though but now's a good a time as any?" Naruto thought as an cloak of pure white appeared around him as he began to prepare his rasengan

Both of them began to charge power into their attacks as Zabuza's chakra once more became visible while Naruto's pure white aura grew more intense in power as his rasengan began to form in his hand as the air was thick with tension as they soon launched their attacks.

" Water Realese: Imperial Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza said as he shot out a great Chinese dragon that looked to have armor made of water as it soared into the air at a size of 24 stories and a 3rd of that in thickness

" Take my new attack Rasen-whirlwind!" Naruto said as he took the spinning orb of now forest green aura that had streams of lime green aura whipping around it like a cyclone

The two attacks soon collided against one another in a battle of power as Zabuza's water dragon tried to overpower and devour Naruto into a watery grave Naruto held strong as his Rasen-whirlwind begun to slowly overtake Zabuza's attack as the ground around them cracked apart and was soon blown apart from the immense amount of power. Yet it became apparent that Naruto would win as he pumped more of his wind aura into it as it soon enlarged in size to that of a bowling ball while taking on a slightly more conical shape as the streams of lime green aura began to whip around it in a spiral shape like that of a whirlwind as bursts of air came out of it.

" Now take it all bitch!" Naruto said as he thrust it into the great dragon and with a large blast of air it sliced its way through the water jutsu like a bullet

The attack soon made its way to Zabuza who could only brace himself as the wind aura enhanced Rasengan blasted its way towards him in all its fury as it tore up small parts of the ground as it came towards him

" Shit no good I hope that this works Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Zabuza shouted as he quickly made a barrier of water to protect him

However it only offered him little protection as within seconds almost to a minute it tore into Zabuza as he was crashed into him like a shotgun blast as he was sent through nearly ten trees before it exploded into large an uncontrolled blast of emerald colored winds and aural energy as it tore up everything within a fifth of a mile. It soon abated to reveal Zabuza standing in the middle of a crater with numerous cuts akin to being slashed by a jagged katana crisscrossed his skin as he lie their in a pool of his own blood as he stood their defiant as he held himself upright by Kubkiribocho

" Now then to make sure nothing goes unhindered." Naruto thought as he made a trio of clones

" Alright you three when his apprentice comes out to kill I want you 3 to ambush her and do not kill unless I give the word understood?" Naruto asked of his clones

" Hai Boss!" They said in union

" Good now disperse and move out!" Naruto commanded them as they soon sped off to their positions

" Now then Zabuza what to do with your sorry ass?" Naruto said as he kicked Zabuza in the stomach making him kneel

" Hmmm well since your in no shape to fight I might as well..." Naruto said as he trailed off as he was about to bring down his ninjato blade down on Zabuza

That was until he felt senbon pressed against his neck and out of his peripheral saw a young woman dressed in the traditional garb of a Kiri Hunter Ninja with a mask of bone white on her face with several crimson wave shaped marking on the left side of it with the Kirigakure symbol branded on the center of its forehead.

" You will not harm Zabuza-sama!" Haku said with conviction in her voice as she pressed the senbon deeper into his neck

" Yeah well I'd like to see you try considering I've got you surrounded." Naruto said as his clones appeared near Haku with them each having a blade pointed towards her throat, her heart, and her spine

" So it seems we're at an impasse unless Zabuza see's the truth of what I told him.. so do you or do you not now see that the truth of me killing Yagura is validated?" Naruto said as he brought the Ninjato's closer to Zabuza's neck

" Well Naruto as much as I hate to admit it I believe you as the strength you displayed has shown me that you truly did defeat that bastard Yagura so you've both earned my respect in that regard as well as being able to defeat me." Zabuza bitterly admitted to Naruto who smirked at his words.

"Great now then lets talk as I have plans for both you and your young apprentice here and believe me the rewards for following me in my plans will be great!" Naruto said as he had one of his clones go and help Zabuza to his feat while simultaneously healing him enough for him to stand.

" Well then you have my attention." Zabuza replied to Naruto who smirked in victory

" Great now my plans are just that much closer to coming into fruition and soon I will have those eyes!" Naruto thought to himself

_**" Yes my dear friend soon will have the eyes we desire and be that much closer to attaining our full power."**_ Kuro-Ikari said as a malevolent grin stitched itself across Naruto's face

As he now had 2 new powerful allies to help him in his plans but the question is what are Naruto's plans and what are these eyes that he needs in order to gain his full power?

* * *

><p><strong><span>And cut scene their for an awesome cliffhanger<span>**

**Also thanks for waiting patiently for the new chapter as I do have a good reason for this as well**

**As the reason for me being late on the new chapters is due to the fact that I've been collaborating with fellow Fanfiction writer HollowIchigo 12 to help him with his upcoming Marvel and D.C comics crossover called " The Axis of Change" coming out this weekend so go to his page for when it comes out as I assure you it'll be fantastic.**

**As well as he's been helping me with an upcoming fanfiction of my own coming out in mid March if everything goes accordingly as in Mid March I will be releasing a Bleach fanfiction called Bleach: Storm of Darkness and in this one it'll follow Jason a deceased spirit who has taken over the body of a young Ichigo as a way of having a second chance at life and now must live through his life. But this is someone who has experience and killed many people to survive in a world he once grew up in filled with crime, drugs and addiction but that's all the hints I'm giving you in terms of details**

**Also did you like the whole scene I had in Naruto disciplining his Genin team as like I've said before this Naruto will take no shit from anyone and as such when people he dislikes and utterly hates will not follow his orders he will punish them most severely as shown with Menma**

**Did you guys also like the whole fight scene that I pulled with Zabuza along with the Rasengan variant I had in work on as I didn't have him work on it when he was with his genin team as he knows that either Kasumi or Menma will tell his shit-stains for parents about this which will cause them to react negatively in fear of him using his growing strength to murder them.**

**Also did you like the little cliffhanger I did with Naruto's plans as for the eyes he must acquire think about the one set eyes strong enough to help Naruto attain his full power, eyes which hold a great power**

**Also you guys really like Gaia and Ryuzetsu and also here's a little incentive to vote for Ryuzetsu if you vote for her I'll put a little surprise at the end that I know you guys are gonna damn well love so keep voting**

**And What did you think of the side effects to come for Jiraya as i thought that what better way to kill him off in the near future than with the very thing he uses to protect people and what has made him such a great shinobi so now he will have to choose between either saving those he loves or bringing himself closer to death's door**

**Well this is Pravus 666 signing off and remember to also check out my other fanfics**


End file.
